La Cabaña
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de "The Cottage" de Eva Allen. Por fin la cuarta y última parte de esta historia... ¡No os perdáis el desenlace!
1. Primera Parte

**LA CABAÑA** por Eva Allen

**Título original:** The Cottage **/ Traducción:** Kayra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, así como los que hayan aparecido en la serie de televisión XENA: LA PRINCESA GUERRERA, son propiedad exclusiva de MCA/UNIVERSAL y Renaissance Pictures. El resto de personajes son de la ingeniosa invención del autor. El uso de personajes de Universal en esta historia no constituye un intento del autor de beneficiarse o infringir en modo alguno el copyright existente. La interpretación de los personajes en esta historia es obra del autor. El copyright de este fanfic pertenece a Eva Allen, septiembre de 1997.

Las críticas constructivas y/o las puras alabanzas son siempre bienvenidas. Escribidme a emallen(arroba)earthlink . net

**ESTÁIS AVISADOS:** Esta historia incluye la representación de sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y con consentimiento mutuo. Si esto te ofende, por favor encuentra otra cosa para leer. 

**ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL:** Tiene lugar una violación fuera de escena en el transcurso de esta historia. Ésta no se describe en detalle, pero sí sus efectos tanto físicos como emocionales. Si este tema puede molestarte, por favor abstente de leer esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA MEDIA:** Una gran escena de lucha hacia el final.

**Primera parte**

-Xena¿Por qué no me cuentas adónde vamos?

-Porque es una sorpresa.

-Oh-dijo Gabrielle y frunció el ceño.

Xena echó un breve vistazo a su compañera y sonrió antes de devolver su atención hacia los árboles que las rodeaban. Habían estado andando a lo largo del estrecho sendero del bosque desde el medio día, y ahora el sol estaba a medio camino hacia el oeste. Había pasado más de una hora desde que se encontraran con otro viajero. Los cascos de Argo resonaban suavemente sobre la tierra compacta, y los pájaros trinaban aquí y allí entre los árboles. Los agudos oídos de Xena asimilaban esos sonidos y después los descartaban, permaneciendo alerta para captar cualquier cosa que pareciera fuera de lugar.

-¿Es bonito?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-¿El qué?

-El lugar al que vamos.

-Oh-dijo Xena, devolviendo sus pensamientos a la conversación-. Bueno, sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Hemos estado alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Crees que me gustará?

-Eso espero.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por unos instantes, y Xena casí podía escuchar el correr de los pensamientos dentro de la rubia cabeza.

-¿Seremos las únicas allí?

-Hasta donde yo sé.

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos pasos más, entonces Gabrielle dijo:

-¿Será... romántico?

Xena se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?-preguntó con disimulada severidad.

-¡No es una pregunta tonta¡Es una pregunta bien buena!

-Oh, ya veo-Xena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar sonreír. De nuevo caminó hacia delante y Gabrielle corrió para alcanzarla.

-Bueno¿lo será?

-¿Será qué?

-¡Romántico!-Gabrielle brincó delante de Xena y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mirándole la cara. Xena dejó de intentar no sonreír. Se detuvo de nuevo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gabrielle.

-Supongo que podríamos arreglarlo para que fuera así-dijo, alzando una ceja provocativamente. La alegría que iluminó la cara de Gabrielle envió una inesperada emoción a través del cuerpo de Xena, y rápidamente se inclinó y besó a la bardo en los labios.

-Mmm, esto será divertido-murmuró Gabrielle, mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo. Entonces tras unos momentos, dijo-. Sólo tengo una pregunta más.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Ya casi estamos allí?

Xena rió.

-Sí, ya casi estamos allí. Podríamos haber llegado antes, pero quería atenerme al camino secundario-una vez más inspeccionó los alrededores.

-Aún estás preocupada por Garron¿no?-dijo Gabrielle.

-Un poco, pero probablemente no nos seguirá. Sólo quiero tener cuidado, eso es todo.

-Hizo algunas amenazas bastante desagradables.

-Sí, y si tuviera la oportunidad, las cumpliría-dijo Xena-. Sólo que no vamos a darle la oportunidad. Algunas personas hacen amenazas y son sólo palabras, pero Garron no... él quiere decir lo que dice. Puede ser realmente despiadado, sobretodo cuando está enfadado. Y es astuto, lo que lo hace incluso más peligroso.

-Bueno, ciertamente lo hicimos enfadar bastante, rescatando a todas esas chicas a las que había secuestrado para poder venderlas en el mercado de esclavos.

-Sí, lo hicimos enfadar, pero he ahí la cuestión sobre Garron. Tiende a tener una idea en la cabeza y eso es todo en lo que piensa... por lo menos hasta que surge la siguiente idea. Por ahora está pensando en vengarse, pero la semana que viene tendrá alguna obsesión totalmente nueva. Me imagino que si podemos permanecer fuera de su camino por unos días, habrá olvidado todo sobre nosotras y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más de él.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto-dijo Gabrielle. Entonces, con una certera patada, mandó una piedra rebotando camino abajo.

Xena miró a su amiga y vio la preocupación en su cara.

-Mira-dijo-, no quería asustarte. Sinceramente creo que hay una posibilidad muy pequeña de que Garron nos siga. Ayer salimos de allí bastante rápidamente y cubrimos mucho terreno montando ambas en Argo. Ese punto en el que acampamos anoche estaba bien oculto y no encendimos ningún fuego. No hay modo de que Garron pueda conocer el lugar al que vamos. Y hemos ido en todo momento por caminos secundarios.

-¿Y qué hay de esa aldea donde estuvimos esta mañana?-dijo Gabrielle-. Estaba en un camino bastante concurrido.

-Sí, pero teníamos que conseguir provisiones en alguna parte, por lo que decidí que podíamos correr el riesgo. Todo irá bien, Gabrielle. No te preocupes por ello. Quiero que sea divertido.

Rodeó los hombros de Gabrielle con su brazo, le dio un abrazo y fue recompensada con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, intentaré no preocuparme-prometió Gabrielle-. ¡Adelante con la parte divertida!

Ahora Xena comenzó a mirar hacia la izquierda del camino con más detenimiento, buscando cierto sendero que recordaba.

-Espero que pueda volver a encontrar ese lugar-murmuró-. Han pasado varios años desde que estuve ahí. Tal vez ni siquiera exista ya.

-¿Quieres decir que me has traído durante todo el camino a un lugar que puede que ya no exista?

-Podría pasar. ¡Cuando estás conmigo, tienes que arriesgarte!-Xena sonrió a su compañera y luego observó de nuevo los árboles-. ¡Ajá!-dijo de pronto-. ¡Eso podría ser lo que estaba buscando!-apartando una rama, reveló la entrada a un estrecho sendero. Aunque antes de entrar, se tomó un momento para escuchar atentamente y observar de nuevo los alrededores. Convencida de que no había nadie a la vista, dirigió a Argo entre los árboles.

-Toma-dijo Xena, tendiendo las riendas a Gabrielle-. Voy a adelantarme un poco. Lleva a Argo-el polvo del sendero estaba seco y compacto. Eso estaba bien, pensó Xena, no dejarían huellas. Se deslizó fácilmente a través de los árboles, permaneciendo unos pasos delante de Gabrielle y Argo.

Les tomó sólo unos minutos alcanzar el claro. En el límite de éste, Xena se detuvo e indicó a Gabrielle que se quedara atrás. Inspeccionó la zona con ojos de lince, pero no vio nada anormal. Los pájaros revoloteaban de árbol en árbol, gorjeando de manera indiferente. Y sólo a escasa distancia de donde estaba, una ardilla hurgaba laboriosamente entre las hojas. Todo se parecía bastante a como ella lo recordaba. Al otro lado de la pequeña área cubierta de hierba, había una pequeña cabaña de madera. Su techo de paja parecía un poco peor por el desgaste, pero con algo de suerte, aún resistiría la lluvia. Detrás de la cabaña había una estrecha línea de arbustos y árboles. Más allá de eso, recordó, había un prado ancho donde la hierba y las flores silvestres crecían casi hasta la altura de la cintura hacia el final del verano. Desde la derecha, Xena podía oír el suave murmullo del límpido arroyo que rodeaba el claro.

Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y llamó por señas a su compañera. Cuando Gabrielle la alcanzó, tomó las riendas de Argo y dijo:

-Cierra los ojos.

Gabrielle sonrió y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Xena la guió hasta el límite del claro y se quedó detrás de ella con sus manos sobre los hombros de Gabrielle.

-Mira ahora-le dijo.

Hubo una profunda inspiración.

-¡Oh, Xena¡Es maravilloso!

-Esperaba que te gustara.

-¡Me gusta! Es tan encantador y bonito y...-volvió la cara sonriente hacia Xena-. ¡Es simplemente perfecto para nosotras¿Cuánto tiempo podremos quedarnos?

-No lo sé... unos días, quizás una semana. Tendremos que ver lo que tardamos en cansarnos la una de la otra.

Gabrielle le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Tonta¡No vamos a cansarnos!-se volvió hacia la cabaña-. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Déjame ir primero, sólo para inspeccionarla. Solamente me llevará un segundo-Xena le devolvió las riendas a Gabrielle. Unas cuantas zancadas de sus largas piernas la llevaron ante la puerta de la cabaña, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Se detuvo, desenvainando su espada y escuchando cuidadosamente, entonces abrió bruscamente la puerta de una patada. Se detuvo de nuevo en el umbral, esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz antes de pasar.

La cabaña era diminuta... sólo una habitación con el suelo de tierra. En un extremo había una chimenea de piedra cuyo tiro hecho de ramas y barro sobresalía a través del punto más alto del techo. En la pared enfrente de la puerta, una pila de paja servía como cama. El único mobiliario lo constituían una ruda mesa de madera y dos bancos en el centro de la habitación. Una ventana en la pared de enfrente dejaba entrar un poco de luz y aire fresco.

Xena salió de la cabaña y entonces se paseó por detrás para inspeccionar los arbustos. La brisa soplaba desde el prado plagada del aroma de la cálida hierba y las flores. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea llevar a Gabrielle allí, decidió Xena, sonriendo.

De nuevo delante de la cabaña, envainó su espada y llamó a Gabrielle.

-¡Vamos¡Todo está tranquilo!

Mientras Gabrielle inspeccionaba el interior de la cabaña, Xena quitó las alforjas, las mantas y los utensilios de cocina de la espalda de Argo y las puso en el suelo. Luego comenzó a soltar la silla y el arnés.

-¡Xena, adoro este sitio por completo!-dijo Gabrielle, mientras volvía fuera.

-¡Bien!-respondió Xena-. ¿Por qué no llevas todo esto dentro? Y toma también el odre.

Gabrielle tomó los bártulos y los llevó dentro. Xena la siguió con la silla y la dejó en el suelo. Enderezándose, se encontró de repente con los brazos de Gabrielle alrededor del cuello.

-Gracias por traerme aquí-dijo la bardo. Acercó la cara de Xena a la suya y se besaron, luego se besaron de nuevo.

-Ya sabes-murmuró Gabrielle mientras acurrucaba su cara contra el cuello de Xena-, que no eres muy mimosa mientras llevas la armadura. ¿Por qué no te la quitas?

-Lo haré, cariño-dijo Xena, besando la rubia cabeza-, pero todavía no. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer primero.

Deshizo el abrazo y salió por la puerta. Argo se había alejado para tomar un trago del arroyo. Xena fue hasta la yegua y la acarició.

-Déjame quitarte la brida-dijo-, y podrás comer hasta hartarte de la fresca hierba del prado-el caballo alzó la cabeza y frotó su hocico húmedo contra la mejilla de la guerrera. Xena rió y comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas.

-¡Eh, Xena¡Tengo una idea!-Gabrielle llegó trotando a través del claro.

-A menudo las tienes-comentó Xena con sequedad.

-¿Sabes esa pila de paja de la cabaña? Bueno, está bastante vieja y mohosa... ¿lo has notado? Así que ¿qué tal si cortamos un buen montón de hierba fresca para ponerla encima? Podríamos hacerla bastante gruesa, y sería como nuestro propio pequeño nidito de amor, tan suave y con tan buen aroma... ¡como un prado¿Qué te parece?

Xena sacó la brida por encima de las orejas de Argo y se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle, con una sonrisa dibujándosele en las esquinas de la boca.

-¿Y cómo vamos a cortar toda esa hierba?-preguntó.

-Podríamos usar tu espada.

-¡Mi espada!-exclamó-. ¿Quieres usar mi espada para cortar hierba¿Mi espada, que mantengo pulida, afilada y lista para partir a un enemigo en dos en un instante¿Esa espada?

Gabrielle sonrió.

-Sip¡Ésa es en la que estaba pensando!

-¡Hum!-Xena se puso en marcha hacia la cabaña, llevando la brida.

Gabrielle la acompañó, continuando con el torrente de sugerencias.

-Podríamos cortar la hierba del claro. Casi nos llega a las rodillas y de todos modos es difícil andar por aquí. Probablemente tendríamos suficiente para hacer una buena cama.

En la puerta de la cabaña, Xena lanzó la brida dentro y luego tomó la mano de Gabrielle.

-Ven conmigo-dijo y la llevó detrás de la cabaña-. ¿Quieres hierba¡Te enseñaré hierba!

Al otro lado de los árboles, se detuvieron en el límite del prado. La hierba de ahí les llegaba a los muslos y se entremezclaba con todo tipo de flores silvestres. Gabrielle deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xena y se quedaron ahí unos momentos, mirando las abejas vagando de flor en flor. El sol era cálido, la brisa suave. Finalmente, Gabrielle miró a Xena y dijo:

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

Xena sonrió mirando a los ojos verdes.

-Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena.

Llevaron una de las mantas hasta el prado y comenzaron a apilar en ella un montón de hierba. Trabajaron juntas, usando Xena la espada y Gabrielle una daga. La labor avanzaba rápidamente, y casi habían llenado la manta cuando Xena se enderezó de repente, con los ojos fijos en un movimiento en la hierba varios pasos a lo lejos. Pasándose la espada a la mano izquierda, alzó la derecha hacia Gabrielle.

-Pásame la daga-dijo en voz baja, con la mirada enfocada aún en el punto en la hierba.

Gabrielle se congeló de golpe a medio corte, luego le entregó la daga.

-¿Qué es?-susurró.

Xena cogió el filo con los dedos, lo sopesó y luego lo arrojó rápidamente. Hubo un súbito movimiento, un chillido y después silencio.

-Espero que nuestra cena-dijo Xena. Le tendió la espada a Gabrielle y atravesó la hierba hasta el punto donde había desaparecido la daga. Tras un momento, estaba de vuelta, presa en mano.

-¡Mmm, estofado de conejo!-dijo Gabrielle-. Ya se me está haciendo la boca agua.

Llevaron a la cabaña tres mantas cargadas de hierba. Mientras Gabrielle convertía su cosecha en un cómodo colchón y extendía las sábanas sobre éste, Xena recogía leña y luego se sentaba en el umbral de la cabaña a despellejar el conejo.

-Encenderé el fuego-se ofreció Gabrielle-. Espero que esta chimenea respire bien. ¿Qué alforja es la que tiene el pedernal y la yesca?

-No lo sé... tendrás que mirar-Xena cogió los trozos de carne y los dejó sobre la mesa. Fue cuando vio la taza de arcilla llena de flores silvestres-. Bueno¿no es extravagante?-dijo-¡flores sobre la mesa!-cogió la taza y aspiró el dulce aroma-. ¡Aunque qué lástima que no vayas a tomar vino, ya que usaste tu taza como florero.

Gabrielle alzó la vista de la alforja en la que estaba hurgando y sonrió.

-De hecho, es tu taza¡pero estaré encantada de dejarte compartirla conmigo!

-Hmm-dijo Xena-. ¿Encontraste el pedernal?

-No. ¡Oh, espera, aquí está!

-Bien. Ve a encender el fuego y a preparar la cena. Quiero mirar los alrededores antes de que oscurezca.

El sol se había sumergido detrás de las copas de los árboles, enviando largas sombras a través del claro. Xena exploró desde el sendero hasta el camino, luego hizo un completo recorrido a través de los árboles y alrededor de la cabaña y el prado. Se desplazó lentamente, con mirada vigilante entre los árboles, haciendo tan poco ruido como le era posible. Examinó el cielo buscando señales de humo procedentes de algun campamento, pero sólo vio las espirales procedentes de la chimenea de la cabaña. Argo, pastando en el prado, alzó la cabeza y resopló suavemente ante el acercamiento de Xena. La princesa guerrera acarició a la yegua y puso su cara contra el cálido cuello.

-A ti también te gusta este sitio¿verdad?-dijo-. Todo sería perfecto si tan solo pudiera apartar esta constante preocupación por Garron-Argo sacudió la cabeza y resopló. Xena se acercó a la cabeza de Argo y le acarició la nariz aterciopelada-. El caso es que-continuó-, no puedo ver ninguna señal de que nos siguiera, así que ¿por qué sigo preocupándome de lo que haga?-la yegua le hociqueó el cuello y Xena se rió y la besó en la nariz-. Bueno, tengo que regresar con Gabrielle. Buenas noches, Argo.

Al comenzar el regreso a lo largo del extremo alejado del prado, Xena captó el olor de algo jugoso.

-¡Zarzamoras!-exclamó. Las zarzas estaban cerca y cargadas de fruta. Arrancó una mora y se la puso en la boca, saboreando el dulce sabor. Aunque no había venido preparada para recoger moras. ¿Cómo podría llevarse las suficientes para cenar? Después de pensarlo un momento, soltó los lazos del brazal de su antebrazo izquierdo y se lo puso sobre la mano. Sosteniéndolo derecho, con el extremo pequeño descansando sobre su palma, lo llenó rápidamente con moras-. Con esto basta-dijo, y se dirigió de regreso a la cabaña.

-Se huele bien aquí-dijo Xena mientras abría la puerta.

Gabrielle la miró desde su asiento junto a la mesa, donde estaba cortando las verduras a la luz de una vela, y sonrió.

-La carne de conejo ya está en la olla. Sólo tengo que añadir esto y dejarlo hervir durante un rato.

El resplandor de la vela sobre el pelo dorado y la sonriente cara hicieron a Xena contener la respiración. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el otro banco, sin apartar los ojos en ningún momento de Gabrielle, que de nuevo estaba inclinada en su trabajo. Xena sacó una mora del brazalete y se la ofreció.

-¡Mira lo qué encontré para el postre!-dijo.

Gabrielle observó la mora y luego a Xena.

-Pensé que tendríamos otra cosa de postre-dijo con coquetería.

-Mmm, bueno, también podemos tener eso-sonrió Xena-. Abre la boca-le metió la mora en la boca a Gabrielle, luego se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Muy dulce-dijo Gabrielle, masticando pensativamente.

Xena se levantó y buscó algo donde poner las moras, decidiéndose finalmente por la sartén. Dejó el brazalete en el suelo cerca de la silla de montar. Colocó su espada y chakram cerca de la cama, para que pudieran ser útiles si los necesitaban durante la noche. Luego, sentándose de nuevo, se quitó las espinilleras y comenzó a desatarse las botas.

Gabrielle llevó las verduras hasta la chimenea, donde las echó en la olla y removió la mezcla. Un momento después, estaba arrodillada ante Xena, ayudándola a desatarse las botas.

-Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo-dijo en voz baja-. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Va todo bien?

-Todo está bien. Sólo quería hacer una inspección minuciosa.

Gabrielle tiró de una de las botas de Xena y se deslizó fuera lentamente. Luego sacó la otra. Xena movió los dedos de los pies y flexionó los tobillos.

-Ah-murmuró-, siempre es una alivio quitárselas.

-Sí, por eso me quité las mías antes de ponerme a cocinar-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Lista para quitarte la armadura?

Sin una palabra, Xena alzó los brazos y Gabrielle soltó las hebillas. Luego, levantándose, la sacó por encima de la cabeza de Xena.

-Ya hiciste parte del trabajo por mí-dijo la bardo, señalado el brazo donde había estado el brazal.

-Siempre me gusta ser útil-dijo Xena, tendiendo el otro brazo. Gabrielle deshizo los lazos del otro brazal y se lo sacó, seguido de los más pequeños, que estaban a la altura de los biceps.

Cuando estuvo fuera toda la armadura, Xena, aún sentada en el banco, cogió las manos de Gabrielle y la acercó más.

-Siéntate-dijo, señalando su regazo. Gabrielle se rió y se montó a horcajadas en las piernas de Xena. Xena acarició el cabello de Gabrielle con suaves dedos y de nuevo admiró el efecto de la luz de la vela en su rostro-. Eres tan hermosa, Gabrielle-dijo en voz baja-. Soy una mujer afortunada-luego, acercando a la bardo, comenzó a besarla... suavemente al principio, pero luego con creciente pasión.

Gabrielle pasó sus manos sobre la espalda y los hombros de Xena, acelerándosele la respiración.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar directamente a la parte romántica de la noche-susurró en la oreja de Xena-, y cenar más tarde.

-Mmm, buena idea-Xena besó a Gabrielle en la base de la garganta y siguió hasta el cuello.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Ajá. ¡En más de un sentido!-dijo Xena, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su amante.

Gabrielle rió tontamente y se estremeció de placer.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-preguntó.

-No lo sé. Es una decisión difícil.

Durante un rato, ninguna de las dos habló, pero las caricicias continuaron. Entonces Gabrielle se enderezó y miró a Xena.

-Bueno, ya sabes-dijo, trazando con el dedo una línea desde la nariz hasta los labios de Xena-, la última vez que tu estómago rugió mientras hacíamos el amor te sentiste muy avergonzada.

Xena atrapó suavemente el dedo de Gabrielle con sus labios y dientes.

-Mmm, lo recuerdo-musitó-. Tal vez eso quiere decir que deberíamos cenar primero.

-Cenar la cena, querrás decir.

-¡Gabrielle!-dijo Xena, fingiéndose escandalizada-. ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso¡Solías ser tan inocente!

-Supongo que he estado demasiado tiempo contigo-dijo Gabrielle, riendo. Con un beso rápido, se quitó de las rodillas de Xena y fue hasta la chimenea a remover el estofado.

-¿Debería abrir el vino?-preguntó Xena.

-Buena idea. Todavía no puedo creer que compráramos y nos trajéramos todo un odre de vino... nunca antes habíamos hecho eso.

-Bueno, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo-Xena hurgó en el montón de sus pertenencias hasta que encontró el vino y la segunda taza. Llevándolos a la mesa, llenó la taza casi hasta el borde.

-De hecho-Gabrielle prosiguió a atizar el fuego y añadir unas cuantas ramas más-, no podía creer todas las cosas que compramos esta mañana en la aldea... verduras frescas, pan, queso, vino¡incluso sal¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para eso?

-Los habitantes de la última ciudad hicieron una pequeña colecta. Se alegraron de tener a sus hijas de vuelta, sanas y salvas-Xena se arrodilló en la chimenea al lado de Gabrielle y le tendió la taza con ambas manos-. Tú primera-dijo.

Gabrielle puso sus manos sobre las de Xena y atrajo la taza hacia ella.

-Aquí hay para las dos-dijo y bebió, luego le acercó la taza a Xena.

-Para las dos-repitió la guerrera, sonriendo sobre el borde de la taza.

Después de eso, se sentaron a la mesa, con la taza entre ambas.

-¿Cuánto dinero te dieron?-preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena rió.

-Oh¿todavía estamos con eso? Doce dinares.

-Creía que no te gustaba aceptar dinero de la gente.

-No suelo hacerlo. O, si lo acepto, me gusta dárselo a alguien que realmente lo necesite.

-Entonces¿por qué lo cogiste esta vez... y luego gastaste tanto en nosotras?

Xena cambió de posición en el duro banco de madera, se puso de lado para poder estirar las piernas hacia el fuego. Por un momento se encontró con la mirada de Gabrielle y luego apartó la mirada.

-Supongo que lo quería para hacer algo especial... para ti... para nosotras. Realmente nunca hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas las dos solas, y han pasado como un par de meses desde que nos convertimos en amantes...

-Han pasado dos meses y...-Gabrielle se detuvo para calcular-, dieciséis días.

Xena rió

-Sí, bueno, debería haber sabido que habías estado llevando la cuenta. De todos modos, sabía que era egoísta por mi parte, pero pensé que tal vez esta bien darnos un capricho por una vez. Y aún me quedan cinco dinares... Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo útil que hacer con ellos.

Gabrielle le dio un rápido apretón a la mano de Xena.

-Eh-dijo-, incluso una princesa guerrera se merece a veces tener algo de diversión... ¡y acompañada de su compinche!

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Lo sé!-Gabrielle alzó la taza y tomó un largo trago-. En todo caso¿cómo conocías este lugar?-preguntó, dejando la taza y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Oh, tengo mis métodos-dijo Xena, guiñándole un ojo y tomó un buen trago de vino.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por un momento, observándola, entonces preguntó:

-¿Estuviste alguna vez aquí con un... amante?

Xena espiró suavemente y sonrió.

-No, Gabrielle, no fue así. Vine aquí dos o tres veces con mi ejército; uno de mis exploradores descubrió este lugar. La primera vez teníamos varios heridos. Cuidamos de ellos en la cabaña y el resto de nosotros dormimos fuera, en el claro. Las otras veces vinimos sólo para ocultarnos y descansar unos cuantos días entre batallas... o supongo que debería decir "saqueos". Esas veces dormí en la cabaña, sola, y los hombres durmieron fuera. No sé porqué está aquí... quién la construyó, vivió aquí ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello durante años.

-Me alegro de que pensaras en ello-dijo Gabrielle. Levantándose, fue hasta la chimenea y comenzó a remover de nuevo el estofado. Entonces, sin alzar la vista, dijo-. Xena¿puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes que responder, si no quieres.

-De acuerdo-Xena se preguntó qué tipo de pregunta sería. Alzando la taza, tomó un sorbo.

-Bueno, sólo me estaba preguntando, eh... ¿con cuántas personas has dormido?

Xena se sobresaltó y se atragantó con la boca llena de vino.

-¡Para, Gabrielle!-dijo, tosiendo-. ¡Estás llegando a una zona donde no te gustaría estar!

-De acuerdo, lo siento. ¡Nunca debería haberlo preguntado!-Gabrielle atizó enérgicamente el fuego y añadió más ramas.

Xena tosió de nuevo, y luego se quedó estudiando a su amante unos momentos.

-Ven aquí y siéntate-dijo en voz baja.

Gabrielle se sentó y Xena le tendió la taza de vino.

-Déjame intentar de explicar algo-dijo. Esperó hasta que Gabrielle encontró su mirada y entonces prosiguió-. Ya sabes quién era yo y lo que era... antes. Dormí con mucha gente... muchos hombres... antaño, pero eso no quiere decir necesariamente que los amara. El sexo sólo era una herramienta que me iba bien para mi trabajo. Lo usaba para recompensar a los hombres, para controlarlos, para hacer alianzas. Tenía más que ver con el poder y la política que con el amor.

Se detuvo un instante, cogió la taza que Gabrielle acababa de dejar y tomó un sorbo. Luego prosiguió:

-Sé que probablemente nunca habrás pensado en el sexo de esta manera, pero ¿puedes intentar de entenderlo?

-Sí, creo que puedo-dijo Gabrielle-, pero tú no ves el sexo de ese modo ahora¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no. Ésa es una de las cosas que han cambiado para mí... una de las cosas que Hércules me ayudó a ver. Desde entonces, sólo he dormido con gente que realmente me importa... gente como Herc, Marcus... y tú-alcanzó la mano de Gabrielle-. Eres la única mujer a la que le he hecho el amor, y juro por Afrodita que te amo más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie-se llevó la mano de Gabrielle a los labios y la besó-. ¿Era esto lo que querías saber de verdad cuando me has preguntado eso?

-Sí-susurró Gabrielle-. Gracias, Xena.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y entonces Xena dijo:

-Ya que estamos haciendo preguntas personales¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Gabrielle pareció un poco sorprendida, pero asintió.

Xena inspiró profundamente, luego lo dejó ir:

-Cuando hacemos el amor¿alguna vez te has sentido...-se detuvo, buscando la palabra correcta-. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido desleal hacia Pérdicas?

-Mmm, bueno, sí, al principio lo hice... un poco. Pero luego pensé en cómo querría Pérdicas que fuera feliz, y soy feliz... estando contigo. Además, de algún modo, no es lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que Pérdicas y yo crecimos juntos, era como un hermano para mí. Lo quise mucho, pero es un amor distinto del que siento por ti-hubo una intensidad en los ojos verdes sacudió profundamente el corazón de Xena-. Contigo-continuó Gabrielle-, siento algo más profundo, como... es difícil de explicar... pero como si fuéramos dos partes de un mismo todo. Siento como si de algún modo estuviésemos destinadas a estar juntas... eso es lo que siempre hemos sido y siempre seremos, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Supongo que nos veo como almas gemelas, Xena. Esa es la mejor palabra que se me ocurre para describirlo-se levantó de pronto y se apartó-. Probablemente creas que estoy loca, diciendo todo eso, pero es lo que siento-luego se volvió para mirar a Xena-. ¿Crees que estoy loca¿Alguna vez has sentido alguna de las cosas sobre las que hablo?

-Sí, lo he sentido-dijo Xena, con una voz que le temblaba ligeramente-, pero nunca tuve tales palabras tan hermosas para describirlas-se levantó y estrechó a Gabrielle entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en el pelo dorado, respirando su esencia. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, no lo sabía, pero finalmente se apartó-. Eh-dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Estará alguna vez listo ese estofado?

No hablaron mucho mientras comían, contentándose simplemente con disfrutar de la proximidad de la otra.

-Creo que este puede ser el mejor estofado que hayas hecho nunca-dijo por fin Xena, mientras rebañaba el fondo del bol de madera.

-Está bueno¿verdad¿Quieres un poco más?

-¡Claro!

Rápidamente Gabrielle rellenó ambos boles mientras Xena usaba una daga para cortar un par más de rebanadas de pan de la barra que habían comprado esa mañana.

-El pan también está bueno-dijo Xena, dando un buen bocado.

-Es divertido¿verdad?... como niños jugando a las casitas-dijo Gabrielle, con una sonrisa-. Tal vez deberías retirarte del negocio de guerrera y podríamos asentarnos en algún lugar en una pequeña y agradable cabaña como ésta. Yo podría escribir pergaminos y cocer el pan, y tú podrías ocuparte del jardín... tal vez cultivar verduras o algo. ¿Qué te parece?

Xena la miró con una ceja alzada burlonamente.

-Lo siento, Gabrielle-dijo-, pero por alguna razón no comparto tu opinión.

Gabrielle se rió.

-No creía que lo hicieras. Realmente no puedo imaginarte como nada excepto una guerrera... y una amante-añadió en voz baja.

Xena sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y alcanzó la sartén llena de moras.

-Toma, ten algo de postre-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se dieron moras la una a la otra, riendo tontamente, hasta que la fruta se terminó y sus labios y lenguas se tiñeron de morado.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Ahora sólo en un sentido-dijo Xena. Alcanzándola, tiro de la bardo hacia ella y cubrió su suave boca con la suya. Cuando los labios de Gabrielle se separaron, Xena deslizó su lengua en la boca de su amante y comenzó a explorar los dientes y la lengua aterciopelada. Su respiración se aceleró, mientras oía a la de Gabrielle hacer lo mismo. Levantándose, alzó a la bardo con ella y sintió los brazos de Gabrielle envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Entonces se inclinó y dejó un rastro de besos a través del cálido cuello, donde podía sentir latir el pulso más rápidamente.

Gabrielle suspiró suavemente y dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza.

-Oh, Xena-susurró-¡eres tan buena!

Xena sonrió mientras besaba suavemente la clavícula y la blanca piel del pecho de su amante. Tomó un seno en su mano, sintiendo el pezón empezar ya a endurecerse bajo la tela. Arrodillándose, deshizo los cordones y deslizó el top sobre los brazos de Gabrielle. Luego enterró la cara en los maravillosos y suaves senos, su boca buscando y luego encontrando un pezón, besándolo primero, luego chupándolo suavemente, suavemente, entonces más fuerte. Gabrielle gimió con placer, entrelazando sus dedos en el oscuro pelo de Xena. Xena sintió su propio estremecimiento de placer, fuerte y profundo; su corazón latía más deprisa ahora, su respiración se volvía desigual. Se cambió al otro seno, chupando de nuevo, saboreando el pezón, usando al mismo tiempo una mano para masajear el primer pezón.

Al cabo de un rato, desplazándose hacia abajo, desabrochó la falda de Gabrielle y la bajó con cuidado sobre sus caderas y muslos. Con suaves dedos, tocó el triángulo de vello castaño dorado y sintió a la bardo estremecerse con deleite. Sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente en la cálida humedad, sobre los sensibles pliegues de piel, y luego dentro de ella.

-¡Oh!-jadeó Gabrielle, mientras casi caía hacia delante. Sus dedos apretando su agarre sobre el pelo de Xena.

Suavemente Xena deslizó su mano fuera del punto de placer y alzó la vista.

-Eh-dijo-, intenta dejarme algo de pelo¿vale?

Gabrielle abrió los ojos de golpe y rápidamente aflojó su agarre.

-¡Oh, lo siento¿Te he hecho daño? Yo sólo... Me estabas haciendo sentir tan floja que difícilmente podía permanecer de pie¡así que tuve que agarrarme a algo!

Xena se rió.

-Quizás ya es hora de que probemos el nidito de amor-dijo.

-¡Buena idea!

Sostuvo la falda mientras Gabrielle salía de ella, luego se levantó.

-Ahora tú-dijo Gabrielle. Volteó a la princesa guerrera, soltando el vestido de cuero, y ayudándola a sacárselo. Rápidamente Xena se quitó la ropa interior y la tiró sobre la pila de ropa descartada. Apagó la vela y ambas mujeres se abrazaron, deleitándose en la sensación de la piel contra la piel. Entonces, de repente, Xena se inclinó cogió a Gabrielle en brazos-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Gabrielle sorprendida.

-Sólo quería comprobar si podía hacerlo.

-Bien, por supuesto que puedes. Ya me has cogido en el aire antes... ¡sin duda puedes levantarme!

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Xena, cruzando la habitación en dos pasos y dejando a Gabrielle sobre la cama. Cuando se echó a su lado, la bardo la hizo recostarse sobre su espalda y puso su cuerpo sobre el de la guerrera. Apoyándose sobre los codos, Gabrielle recorrió en la oscuridad el pómulo de Xena con un suave dedo.

-Te amo tanto-susurró. Luego sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de la guerrera. Con sus manos recorrió los hombros, la espalda y las nalgas de Gabrielle, disfrutando la sensación de la suave piel. Gimió suavemente cuando la bardo deslizó su pierna entre sus muslos y la presionó contra ella. Entonces Gabrielle estaba besando sus senos, provocando los pezones con su lengua, chupando de una forma que sólo podía hacerla gemir de nuevo.

-Te gusta¿eh?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-¿Necesitas preguntarlo?

Luego Xena sintió el muslo de su amante de nuevo, rozándose tan deliciosamente contra ella. Cogió la cara de Gabrielle con ambas manos, atrayéndola para otro profundo beso, saboreando la sensación de esa lengua en su boca. Bajó entonces su mano, deslizándola entre sus cuerpos hasta que encontró el montículo de suave vello y los dulces pliegues de piel. Suavemente, comenzó a masajearlos.

-¡Oh, Xena!-susurró Gabrielle, derrumbándose sobre ella y enterrando su rostro contra su cuello.

-Date la vuelta-se giraron juntas, Xena se situó parcialmente sobre Gabrielle, con sus dedos aún en el lugar, encontrando ahora los puntos que sabía que le darían el mayor placer. Las paredes se apretaron bajo sus dedos y Gabrielle comenzó a respirar con cortos y rápidos jadeos-. ¿Es un buen sitio?-murmuró Xena.

-Es perfecto... ¡no pares!

Apoyándose sobre un codo, Xena tomó de nuevo uno de los pezones de Gabrielle en su boca. El cuerpo de la bardo comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra ella. Gimió y volvió a gemir.

-Eso es, cariño, ya casi estás-dijo Xena en voz baja-. ¡Te amo, Gabrielle!

Gabrielle gritó entonces, con su cuerpo arqueándose y estremeciéndose de placer. Xena la sostuvo, maravillándose, como siempre, del regalo de la dicha que era capaz de darle a esa encantadora mujer.

Tras unos momentos, Gabrielle yacía tumbada todavía y suspiró.

-Mmm, ése fue uno bueno-dijo.

-Lo he notado. ¿Quieres más?

Gabrielle sonrió tímidamente.

-Sí, si te ofreces.

Xena sonrió y descendió por el cuerpo de la bardo dejando un camino de besos. Entonces, separando los muslos, se situó entre ellos, inhalando el almizclado aroma del sexo de Gabrielle. Con su lengua, buscó de nuevo el punto de placer, acariciándolo suavemente, probando su dulzura.

-¡Se siente tan bien, Xena¡Oh¡Éste no tardará mucho!

Y no lo hizo. Xena sostuvo los muslos de Gabrielle, sintiendo una vez más la maravilla del éxtasis fluyendo por el cuerpo de su amante.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó, cuando terminó.

-No, eso es suficiente por ahora. Sólo sube aquí conmigo.

Durante un rato yacieron la una en los brazos de la otra, y Xena con su dedo trazaba dibujos vagos sobre el pecho de Gabrielle.

-¿Cómo sabías qué hacer?-preguntó Gabrielle-. Quiero decir, la primera vez. Si nunca le habías hecho el amor a una mujer antes de mí¿cómo sabías qué hacer?

-Supongo que lo descubrí sobre la marcha-dijo Xena.

Gabrielle rió.

-Estás loca... ¿lo sabías?-con un movimiento rápido, se giró quedando sobre Xena y la besó-. De acuerdo, ahora es mi turno.

-Ya ha sido tu turno.

-Quiero decir que es mi turno para hacerte retorcer y gemir.

Xena se rió.

-¡Soy tu dispuesta víctima!

Empezó de modo bastante simple. Unos pequeños mordisquitos en los lóbulos de la guerrera y suaves soplidos en sus sensibles orejas le enviaron escalofríos hasta los dedos de los pies. Luego fueron los senos, sus pezones se endurecieron con la ansiosa boca de Gabrielle. Xena podía sentir su corazón empezar a palpitar de nuevo, y cuando la bardo tocó el vello oscuro entre sus piernas y luego su clítoris, jadeó.

-¡Estás realmente húmeda!-se maravilló Gabrielle.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá pasado-dijo Xena con media sonrisa.

Pensó que nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso como la lengua de Gabrielle acariciándola. De hecho, pensó que podría explotar con ese placer.

-Oh, Gabrielle-dijo, jadeando-, es tan...

La ola de sensación estalló sobre ella antes de que pudiera finalizar el pensamiento. Retorciéndose y gimiendo, se agarró al pelo de Gabrielle. El éxtasis fluyó por todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, dejándole el cuerpo hormigueante y débil cuando éste pasó. Para entonces, Gabrielle estaba de nuevo a su lado, besándola y apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-¿Quieres más?-preguntó la bardo, con una ceja alzada.

-No, eso fue suficiente por ahora-dijo Xena-. Éste puede haber sido el mejor que haya tenido nunca. Sólo túmbate encima de mí... Quiero sostenerte.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras sus respiraciones y sus latidos se normalizaban poco a poco.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle con la boca pegada a la oreja de Xena.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Crees que es malo ser tan feliz? Quiero decir¿cuando hay tanta gente en el mundo que son pobres, infelices o están enfermos?

-¿Malo? No, yo no lo creo así. Quizás si nunca hubiésemos intentado ayudar a otras personas estaría mal, pero no podemos salvar al mundo entero, sólo a nosotras dos.

Gabrielle se apoyó sobre sus brazos y miró fijamente a Xena.

-Es gracioso oírte decir eso, porque a veces juraría que realmente crees que podemos salvar al mundo entero... o al menos que deberíamos intentarlo.

Xena lo consideró durante un minuto.

-Supongo que simplemente es porque tengo demasiada maldad en mi pasado... Y no sé cómo podré alguna vez compensarlo-alzó la mano y tocó el rostro de Gabrielle-. Lo cierto es que nunca pensé que me mereciera ese tipo de felicidad que encontré contigo. A veces me asusta, porque me da miedo que desaparezca.

-No digas eso, Xena. Te mereces ser feliz, y yo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Bueno-dijo Xena con una sonrisa-, puedes empezar por bajarte de mí y acercar una manta. Esta noche estoy demasiado cansada para discutir sobre cuestiones filosóficas.

-Buenas noches, amor-susurró Gabrielle mientras echaba la manta sobre ambas. Se acurrucaron la una junto a la otra y pronto se durmieron.

Cuando Xena abrió los ojos con la suave luz de la mañana, lo primero que vio fue a Gabrielle, mirándola apoyada en un codo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, ya que no parecía que se hubieran abierto realmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-murmuró.

-Te estoy viendo dormir.

Esta vez Xena abrió sólo un ojo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo y lo cerró de nuevo.

-Porque no puedo hacerlo muy a menudo-dijo Gabrielle-. Sueles levantarte antes que yo, y si me despierto durante la noche, está demasiado oscuro para verte-tocó suavemente la mejilla de Xena y ésta abrió los ojos de nuevo-. Es sólo que pareces tan relajada y en paz... tan hermosa. Y no tienes pesadillas.

-No. No creo que nunca tenga una por la noche cuando hayamos hecho el amor.

-Bueno, entonces conocemos el remedio-dijo Gabrielle guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, supongo que sí-Xena sonrió y acercó a Gabrielle hacia ella. Se besaron con un beso suave y prolongado, y luego hicieron de nuevo el amor... tiernamente, lentamente... del modo en que hacen dos personas quienes tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo juntos.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Nota de la traductora:** _Disculpad tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar, pero tuve un problema con el ordenador y se me perdieron muchos archivos, entre ello las partes que ya tenía traducidas de este fic. Recientemente me he puesto a traducirlas de nuevo, así que iré actualizando con un nuevo capítulo según los vaya traduciendo._

_Nuevamente, disculpad las molestias ^^_

_Cualquier error comunicádmelo por review, por favor._

**Segunda parte**

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó Gabrielle mientras se terminaban el estofado de conejo para desayunar.

-Lo que tú quieras.f

-Mmm, ¿sabes qué? Realmente me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo escribiendo, si no te importa. Hemos tenido tantas aventuras últimamente que me he quedado rezagada en mis pergaminos.

-Claro, puedes hacer eso-Xena le sonrió-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero ¿tú qué harás?

-¿Yo? Oh, ya encontraré algo. Puedo tratar de quitar las manchas de hierba de mi espada y afilarla de nuevo. Cepillar a Argo. Ir a nadar. Hay montones de cosas que puedo hacer.

Gabrielle la contempló por unos momentos.

-Xena, sabes que odias sentarte en el campo sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué no vas a explorar un poco o a pescar? Tal vez puedas conseguirnos alguna carpa para comer.

La guerrera frunció el ceño.

-No, esa no es una buena idea, Gabrielle. No quiero dejarte sola aquí.

-¿Aún estás preocupada por Garron?

-Un poco.

-¿Has visto algo que te haga pensar que nos ha seguido?

-No-admitió Xena.

Gabrielle puso la mano sobre el brazo de Xena.

-Mira-dijo-, realmente tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este sitio. Me siento perfectamente a salvo aquí, y me sentiré a salvo quedándome aquí sola, si quieres salir un poco. De verdad. Y además, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Tengo mi bastón y sé cómo usarlo. No soy una niña, Xena. No tienes por que cuidar de mí todo el tiempo.

Xena la contempló, teniéndolo en cuenta.

-¿Estás segura de que te sentirías a salvo?-dijo, tras un rato.

-Sí.

-Porque si tienes cualquier duda, sólo dímelo y estaré encantada de quedarme aquí contigo, lo digo en serio.

-No tengo dudas, Xena.

-Bueno, estaría bien salir y buscar algunas hierbas-dijo vacilante-. Casi no me quedan de las que uso con más frecuencia. Y probablemente podría pescar uno o dos peces mientras estoy en ello, si es lo que quieres. No estaré fuera más que un par de horas, lo prometo.

-¡Sí, Xena, esa es una buena idea! Quiero que lo hagas. Sé que te lo pasarás mejor que sentándote aquí a verme escribir.

Xena sonrió.

-Qué bien me conoces, mi amor-besó rápidamente a Gabrielle en la frente mientras se levantaba de la mesa-. Sólo quiero dar otro vistazo a los alrededores antes de irme.

Se puso el peto y los brazaletes, luego se sujetó la espada en la espalda y el chakram en la cintura. Después de ver a Argo en el prado, dio otra vuelta por toda la zona, no tan ancha esta vez, y no vio nada que la alarmara.

-Todo parece estar bien-le dijo a Gabrielle cuando regresó.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije?-dijo Gabrielle, dándole a Xena un beso rápido-. ¡Ahora sal de aquí!

A Xena le llevó sólo un minuto encontrar su bolsa de hierbas y un pedazo corto de cuerda donde colgar los peces, luego se dirigió al otro lado del arroyo para explorar la zona sur de la cabaña.

-Te veré más tarde-le gritó a Gabrielle, que sonreía y la despedía con la mano.

El terreno era desigual y accidentado, pero las largas piernas de Xena lo cubrieron fácilmente. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco, en parte porque olía muy bien, pero también porque trataba de calmar el último atisbo de miedo que aún la roía por dentro, el miedo de que Garron de algún modo, a pesar de toda su vigilancia y precauciones, se las hubiera arreglado para seguirlas. Pero seguramente habría visto algo. Se habría descubierto de algún modo; no era tan listo. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse. Gabrielle tenía razón, podía cuidar de sí misma. Se había convertido en una experta luchadora y Xena a menudo se asombraba estos días, mirándola... ¿pero contra Garron? No pensaría en ello. Pensaría en el sol de la mañana sobre su cara, el viento en su cabello, dónde podrían hallarse las mejores hierbas y lo bien que se sentía el salir a pasear así.

No viajaba en línea recta, y a menudo hacía pausas para orientarse y así ser capaz de encontrar fácilmente el camino de vuelta. La bolsa de hierbas se llenó rápidamente, mientras se detenía aquí y allí para cortar las plantas elegidas con su daga. Más allá trepó por la cresta de una colina, y se sintió especialmente contenta de encontrar un arroyo frío y cristalino, a la sombra de los sauces.

-Corteza de sauce-murmuró-. Buena para aliviar el dolor. Siempre parece que necesito montones de corteza de sauce-y mientras estaba ahí, pensó-, también podría ver si podía pescar algunos peces.

El sol estaba alto, y se dio cuenta de que ya había estado fuera más de una hora. Rápidamente se quitó las canilleras, las botas, los brazaletes y se metió. El agua fría se sentía bien al calor creciente del día. Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, escuchó atentamente, luego fue hacia la zona más profunda, donde sabía que las carpas permanecían a la sombra de la lejana orilla. No le llevó mucho sacar un par de carpas gordas del agua con sus manos desnudas y lanzarlas sobre la orilla. Dos serían suficientes por esa noche. Siempre podía volver otro día a conseguir más.

Xena salió, recogió el pescado, pasó la cuerda a través de sus branquias y las ató. Lueco se sacudió el agua de sus brazos y piernas, se sentó sobre una roca a la sombra y se colocó los brazaletes. Justo estaba metiendo un pie en la bota cuando de pronto oyó un sonido que le heló la sangre. Era Gabrielle gritando.

Levantándose rápidamente, Xena lanzó una mirada llena de pánico a los alrededores. ¿Desde dónde había llegado el grito? ¿La había seguido Gabrielle? No vio a nadie por allí, nada extraño en el pequeño y apacible valle. Entonces de nuevo oyó los gritos.

-¡Xena! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Xena!

Xena oía claramente los gritos, y todavía parecían no provenir de ninguna parte. Entonces de repente se dio cuenta de que los estaba oyendo, no con los oídos, sino desde alguna parte dentro de ella. Era extraño, pero era del único modo en que podía explicarlo. Sentándose, comenzó a atarse la bota tan rápido como pudo con dedos temblorosos. Algo iba terriblemente mal, eso lo entendía muy bien. Gabrielle la necesitaba y ahí estaba ella, en las colinas a casi media legua de distancia. Pareció tardar para siempre en atarse las botas, incluso aunque omitió muchos de los agujeros. Cuando finalmente terminó, se puso como pudo las canilleras, recogió la bolsa de hierbas y el pescado y salió corriendo.

El terreno irregular le dificultó la velocidad, y tuvo que tomarse su tiempo en localizar los puntos de referencia que había notado anteriormente. Se ha´bia alejado más de lo que pretendía, y le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo regresar. Su respiración se aceleró y dificultó, y el sudor le goteaba en los ojos. Luego, alzando la vista mientras salía disparada por un área abierta, vio el humo. Se alzaba en una columna negra por encima de los árboles, a alguna distancia. Se paró en seco, mirándolo, dándole un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de que señalaba el lugar donde calculaba que estaba la cabaña.

-¡No!-susurró-. ¡Zeus, no permitas que pase esto!-luego, respirando estremecidamente, se lanzó hacia delante.

No se detuvo de nuevo hasta que hubo descendido la última ladera y salvado el arroyo del prado de un simple salto. Aterrizando en cuclillas, dejó caer la bolsa de hierbas y el pescado, desenvainó su espada y se puso en pie.

No quedaba mucho de la cabaña. Al parecer las paredes de madera seca y el techo de paja habían sido presas fáciles de las voraces llamas. Lo único que aún quedaba en pie era la chimenea de piedra. Vigas ennegrecidas y restos del techo aún ardiendo en llamas sobre lo que había sido una vez el suelo de la cabaña.

Xena escudriñó el claro en busca de algún signo de vida, pero no vio nada.

-¡Gabrielle!-gritó-. Gabrielle, ¿dónde estás?-el siseo y crepitar del fuego fue la única respuesta. Con cautela, fue hacia el incendio. Entonces se levantó viento, llevándole el olor acre de la madera y la paja quemadas, y algo más... De repente una visión de Cirra surgió de su memoria, y de nuevo oyó los gritos de la gente en sus casas quemándose viva-. No, no pensaré en eso ahora-murmuró Xena. Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, y la imagen se fue tan rápido como vino.

El calor del fuego la mantuvo a un par de pasos atrás de las ruinas ennegrecidas, pero vio el cuerpo casi inmediatamente. Cerca del centro de la cabaña yacía una forma encogida, carbonizada más allá del reconocimiento. Xena cerró los ojos mientras un estremecimiento la recorría y se mordía con fuerza el labio para evitar gritar.

-¡No!-gimió-. ¡Gabrielle, no! ¡Por favor!-sus rodillas parecieron volverse líquidas. Desmoronándose sobre la hierba, dejó caer su espada y enterró la cara entre las manos. Permaneció así por un buen rato, intentando controlar su temblor, luego se obligó a mirar de nuevo el cuerpo. Con el cabello y las ropas quemadas, era imposible decir mucho de él. ¿De verdad era Gabrielle? Recogiendo su espada, se puso en pie y recorrió las ruinas lentamente, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de la grotesca y negra figura. De algún modo, parecía más grande de lo que hubiera esperado del cuerpo de su amante. Cuando alcanzó la parte trasera de la cabaña, vislumbró las botas, que no estaban quemadas tan a fondo como todo lo demás. Con súbito alivio se dio cuenta de que eran mucho más gruesas y largas que las botas de Gabrielle.

Pero si Gabrielle no estaba muerta, entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y quién se había quemado en el incendio de la cabaña? Xena miró de nuevo por los alrededores del claro.

-¡Gabrielle!-llamó, luego escuchó. Una viga en llamas se rompió con un suave chasquido y Xena saltó. Alejándose de las ruinas, hacia la línea de arbustos y árboles, afinó sus oídos para captar cualquier sonido que no fuera hecho por el fuego-. ¡Gabrielle!-llamó de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando oyó el gimoteo. Un animal herido, pensó al principio. El sonido parecía llegar desde un cercano grupo de densos arbustos. Con la espada preparada, se movió en esa dirección. Sí, ahí estaba el lugar donde las ramitas se habían roto cuando alguien o algo había pasado a través. Xena separó las ramas con su espada, escudriñando el interior, y luego se adentró en un espacio estrecho entre los arbustos.

Le llevó un momento localizar a Gabrielle, que estaba acurrucada al fondo a la sombra de los arbustos. Estaba sentada, fuertemente abrazada a sus rodillas que le tocaban el pecho, con el rostro enterrado contra los brazos. Acercándose, Xena pudo ver que el pelo dorado estaba enmarañado con hierba y apelmazado con lo que parecía ser sangre. Envainó la espada y se arrodilló delante de su compañera.

-¿Gabrielle?-dijo suavemente-el gimoteo se detuvo, pero no hubo ninguna otra respuesta. Xena puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza rubia.

-No me toques-la voz de Gabrielle era baja y siniestra, como un gruñido.

Xena se quedó helada y lentamente retiró las manos.

-De acuerdo-dijo. Guardó silencio un momento-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Gabrielle?-preguntó entonces-. ¿Estás herida? Quiero ayudarte.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Oh, ahora quieres ayudar, ¿no?-dijo en un tono tan afilado como una daga-. ¿Dónde estabas, Xena? Te necesité. ¡Te estaba llamando a gritos y no viniste!

El aliento de Xena quedó atrapado en su garganta. A través de la maraña de pelo rubio-rojizo, vio el brillo enloquecido de los ojos de Gabrielle, los oscuros moratones en su cara y brazos, el corte e hinchazón sobre un ojo.

-Lo siento-dijo suavemente-. Debería haber estado aquí.

-Sí, deberías haber estado-Gabrielle la miró fijamente y luego puso la cabeza de nuevo sobre los hombros.

Xena estudió a la figura acurrucada, queriendo tocarla desesperadamente, pero no atreviéndose a hacerlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Gabrielle?-comenzó de nuevo-. ¿Puedes decírmelo?-no hubo respuesta-. ¿Cuán graves son tus heridas?-nada todavía. Xena respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmar la creciente sensación de pánico. Buscando indicios frenéticamente, de pronto vio lo que no había visto antes, debido a los densos arbustos y hierba en los que la bardo estaba sentada... Gabrielle no llevaba puesta ninguna otra cosa que sus botas-. ¿Dónde está tu ropa, Gabrielle?-preguntó Xena.

-¡La quemé!-dijo Gabrielle, alzando la vista de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su voz sonaba dura-. ¡Todo se ha convertido en humo, así como nuestro pequeño nidito de amor!

Xena la miró, helada por la creciente comprensión de lo que debía haber pasado.

-¿De quién es el cuerpo que hay en la cabaña?-preguntó-. ¿Es de Garron?-una mirada de puro terror cruzó por la cara de Gabrielle. Asintió, cerró los ojos y una vez más dejó caer la cabeza.

Xena alzó la mano para tocarla, pero entonces se acordó y la retiró.

-¿Qué te hizo, amor?-preguntó tan suavemente como pudo-. ¿Te violó?-un estremecimiento fue la única respuesta, pero le dijo cuanto necesitaba saber-. ¡Maldito sea!-siseó, y golpeó su puño contra el suelo-. ¡Espero que esté ardiendo en el Tártaro!

Por un momento cerró los ojos y trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Ahora mismo lo más importante era averiguar la gravedad de las heridas de Gabrielle y ayudarla. Más tarde habría tiempo de sobra para la ira. Abrió los ojos y contempló a la figura inmóvil delante de ella.

-Gabrielle-dijo Xena en voz baja-, tienes que dejar que te toque. Estás herida y quiero cuidar de ti-puso su mano sobre el brazo de Gabrielle, pero la bardo se apartó bruscamente.

-Deberías haber cuidado de mí antes, Xena-dijo, alzando la vista-. ¿Por qué no viniste cuando te necesité?

Gabrielle...-Xena alzó de nuevo la mano, pero la bardo arremetió contra ella de pronto, gritando y golpeándole la cara y el pecho con los puños apretados. Xena atrapó los brazos en movimiento y trató de controlar el aluvión, pero Gabrielle demostró ser más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba. Temerosa de causarle más heridas de las que tenía, Xena rápidamente se decidió por otra táctica. Subió sus manos hacia los hombros de Gabrielle, sus dedos buscando los puntos exactos cerca del cuello. No era fácil en mitad de tal forcejeo, pero después de un momento, encontró los dos puntos y hábilmente aplicó presión. Era una técnica que la bardo una vez había apodado "el pinchazo modificado". Diseñado no para cortar el flujo de sangre al cerebro, como hacía el pinchazo habitual, sino simplemente para producir un estado de ligera inconsciencia que era útil para aliviar el dolor mientras se practicaba alguna cirugía o se trataban heridas. Casi tan pronto como aplicó presión, Xena sintió a Gabrielle debilitarse y vio cómo los ojos se le ponían en blanco. Con manos gentiles, atrapó a la bardo y la movió con cuidado, estirándola sobre la hierba.

No había esperado ver tanta sangre. Parecía estar por todas partes, derramada sobre los pechos de Gabrielle, el estómago y los muslos. Por un momento, Xena no pudo identificar la fuente, pero entonces vio el profundo corte sobre uno de los pechos. Arrancando algunas hojas largas de un arbusto cercano, las usó para aplicar presión sobre la herida. Mientras esperaba a que se detuviera la hemorragia, trató de pensar qué cosas necesitaban. Una manta para mantener caliente a Gabrielle, algunos paños para limpiar y vendar, algo dónde poner agua, posiblemente la olla. Se detuvo en mitad de este pensamiento, dándose cuenta repentinamente de que todo cuánto necesitaban estaba en la cabaña... y la cabaña se había quemado.

-¡Ha desaparecido!-susurró-. ¡Todo cuánto tenemos ha desaparecido!-sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, luego murmuró-. ¡Bueno, éste será un reto interesante!

Xena comprobó la herida y vio que ya no salía sangre. Tenía que sacar a Gabrielle de esos arbustos y llevarla a la luz del sol donde estaría más caliente. Y necesitaría mucho agua. Tal vez estaría bien algún lugar cerca del arroyo. Se puso en pie y miró la forma inmóvil sobre el suelo. Aunque ensangrentada, la bardo parecía bastante tranquila. Seguramente estaria bien para dejarla sola unos minutos.

Xena se abrió paso a través de los arbustos y se quedó parpadeando en el claro a la luz del sol. La mayoría del incendio había quedado reducida a brasas y unas pocas y pequeñas lenguas de fuego, pero las ruinas aún irradiaban mucho calor. Se acercó para medir el daño. La olla de hierro estaba en la chimenea, donde la habían dejado esa mañana, y podía distinguir la sartén tirada cerca del centro de la habitación, bajo una viga medio quemada. Por lo menos sería capaz de recuperar esas dos cosas. Sin embargo, donde había estado su cama, ahora sólo había cenizas. No quedaba ningún rastro de paja, hierba, ni siquiera de las mantas.

Xena rodeó la cabaña, y se detuvo cerca de la puerta delantera, mientras sus ojos caían sobre un armazón de cuero y piel carbonizado.

-¡Mi silla de montar!-gimió. Tampoco quedaba mucho de la brida. Por supuesto, ella podía montar a pelo, pero sería casi imposible luchar a caballo sin silla de montar. Y aunque Argo estaba bien entrenada, montarla sin una brida para guiarla podría resultar difícil. ¡Argo! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? Xena se volvió hacia el prado y silbó. Se alivió al oír el conocido relincho mientras la yegua trotaba hacia ella, pero justo al llegar al claro, Argo se detuvo y permaneció zarandeando la cabeza nerviosamente en dirección a las ruinas de la cabaña. Xena fue hasta ella.

-Ese fuego te asustó, ¿verdad, chica?-murmuró con dulzura. Acarició el cuello dorado, luego inspeccionó rápidamente a la yegua en busca de heridas, y no encontró nada que la alarmara-. Muy bien, Argo, me parece que estás bien. Ahora necesito cuidar de Gabrielle, y mañana puedes ayudarme a llevarla a la ciudad de algún modo-le dio al caballo una palmadita afectuosa y Argo se volvió y se alejó trotando.

La guerrera caminó hasta el arroyo y recogió la bolsa de hierbas y el pescado que antes había dejado caer. Luego prosiguió caminando a lo largo de la orilla en dirección contraria al prado. Cerca del punto donde el arroyo dejaba el claro y se adentraba en el bosque, había una gran roca, que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Estaba en un punto soleado, a sólo un paso o así del agua. Xena la estudió por un momento, luego dejó la bolsa de hierbas sobre el pasto cercano a la roca. Dejó el pescado en el agua fresca del arroyo y ató el cordel a un arbusto. Luego, tras echar un vistazo alrededor, se sacó las armas y armadura, las dejó al lado de la roca y se apresuró a regresar hasta Gabrielle.

Recogiendo el cuerpo lacio entre sus brazos, la sacó con cuidado de los arbustos. Cargó con Gabrielle a través del claro y la depositó sobre la hierba cerca de la gran roca. A la brillante luz del sol, los moratones y las heridas sangrantes de la bardo se destacaban crudamente contra la piel pálida. Xena la contempló por un corto espacio de tiempo y luego tocó con suavidad la cara de Gabrielle.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa-dijo-. Nunca debería haberte dejado aquí sola. Me necesitaste y no estuve para ayudarte. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

Tragó con fuerza y respiró profundamente, luego trató de pensar en limpiar a Gabrielle. Lo que necesitaba era algún tipo de paño, pero no lo tenía. Tras un instante de reflexión, fue hasta la bolsa de hierbas, la vació y depositó las hierbas en montones ordenados al lado de la roca. La bolsa estaba hecha de suave cuero de gamuza que era bastante absorbente. Lo cierto es que no era el mejor objeto para el trabajo que tenía que hacer, pero era todo cuanto tenía. Arrodillándose en la hierba entre Gabrielle y el arroyo, Xena sumergió la bolsa en el agua y la escurrió. Con suaves, delicadas pasadas, lavó la sangre de la cara y brazos de su amante, luego limpió con cuidado la herida del pecho. Notó que el corte era largo, pero no demasiado profundo

Lo cierto es que debería coserse para mantenerlo limpio y reducir la cicatriz, pero sin duda su aguja e hilo habían sido víctimas del fuego.

Sumerjiendo de nuevo el suave cuero, Xena lavó el estómago de Gabrielle, los muslos y las rodillas. Luego con cuidado le dio la vuelta a la bardo para comprobar su espalda. Encontró más moretones y algo de sangre seca, los que también limpió. Decidió que las botas podían limpiarse más tarde. Por ahora no tenía sentido mojar la única prenda restante de ropa de Gabrielle.

Entonces Xena se detuvo un momento para armarse de valor para la parte que había aplazado hasta ahora, la parte que no quería ver, pero que sabía que debía hacerlo. Separando las piernas de Gabrielle, examinó la suave carne, ahora cruelmente magullada y rasgada. Con dedos gentiles, tocó con suavidad los puntos que sólo esa mañana había tocado de manera muy diferente. Xena cerró los ojos ante las lágrimas que la cegaron repentinamente, pero que no podía detener. Un profundo sollozo sacudió su cuerpo, y luego otro, mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Qué le pasaba, se preguntó. Jamás había llorado así. Con un gran esfuerzo, se las arregló para detener las lágrimas y controlar su cuerpo tembloroso. Luego, al rato, sintiéndose de algún modo más calmada, se enjuagó la cara con el brazo y siguió limpiando las heridas de su amante.

Cuando hubo terminado, hizo una compresa fría con el cuero de la bolsa y la depositó sobre el ojo inflamado de Gabrielle. El pelo necesitaba ser lavado, pero eso podría esperar hasta el siguiente día. El baño de agua fría probablemente ya habría helado bastante a la bardo. Era el momento de encender una hoguera.

***

No llevó mucho tiempo a Xena el conseguir leña, preparar la hoguera y encenderla usando una rama que encendió en las brasas de la cabaña. Ahora debía despertar a Gabrielle, ¿pero la bardo estaría todavía histérica? ¿La permitiría que la tocara? Xena lo pensó unos momentos. Tal vez si ya estuviera sosteniendo a Gabrielle cuando la desperatar, estaría más calmada. Poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de su amiga, Xena deslizó sus brazos por debajo de ella y la levantó sobre su regazo. Luego se movió hacia atrás para poder apoyarse contra la roca. Sostuvo a Gabrielle en medio de sus muslos, la dorada cabeza acunada en su hombro. Luego, con cuidado, liberó los puntos de presión. Tras uno o dos momentos, Gabrielle se removió y abrió los ojos

-¿Xena?-miró a la guerrera, confusa y luego alrededor del claro.

-Te traje aquí para sentarte al sol, donde hace más calor-dijo Xena-, y te he limpiado un poco. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Los ojos de Gabrielle se movieron rápidamente hacia las humeantes ruinas y de nuevo regresaron, su cuerpo comenzando a tensarse y su respiración a acelarse. En sus ojos el miedo reemplazó a la confusión.

-Lo recuerdo-dijo finalmente-, ¿pero cómo he llegado...?

-Usé el pinchazo modificado contigo, por lo que has estado fuera de combate durante un rato. Lo siento, pero estabas forcejeando demasiado y no podía pensar qué más hacer.

Gabrielle miró por un momento a Xena, luego apartó la vista. No habló, pero pareció relajarse un poco en los brazos de la guerrera.

-Gabrielle, sé que esto será difícil para ti, ¿pero puedes contarme lo que pasó? ¿Puedes hablar de ello?

Hubo varios momentos de silencio, pero finalmente la bardo comenzó, con una voz tan baja y vacilante que Xena casi no oyó las primeras palabras.

-Estaba escribiendo-dijo Gabrielle-, al lado de este arroyo, al sol-señaló ligeramente en dirección al prado-. No le oí. Creo que estaba demasiado inmersa en lo que estaba escribiendo. Oí a Argo relinchar, me volví y él me agarró-se estremeció ligeramente-. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de coger mi bastón.

Xena acarició suavemente el cabello de Gabrielle, pero sin decir nada.

-Comencé a gritar, grité tu nombre, pero él sólo se rió y de mí y dijo que tú estabas demasiado lejos y no podrías oírme. Dijo que te había visto irte muy lejos entre las colinas.

Xena cerró los ojos un momento y soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

-¡Luché contra él, Xena, de verdad lo hice!-ahora Gabrielle la estaba mirando-. ¡Le pateé, le mordí y luché contra él de todas las formas que pude!

-Lo sé, cariño. He visto las marcas de esa lucha sobre todo tu cuerpo.

-Simplemente era demasiado fuerte-murmuró Gabrielle-. Y tenía una daga. Siguió diciendo que me mataría.

Xena acercó un poco más a la bardo y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Me llevó a rastras al interior de la cabaña y me tiró sobre la cama. Todo cuanto podía pensar era que justo ahí fue donde tú y yo... la noche anterior.

-Lo sé-susurró Xena.

Gabrielle dudó un momento y luego continuó.

-Traté de hablar con él, de razonar con él, pero sólo se rió de mí y dijo que iba a tomarse su venganza-tomó aliento profundamente y siguió de nuevo-. Me cortó y arrancó las ropas. ¿Es así cómo...?-bajó la vista hacia la herida del pecho.

-Sí.

-Y luego él…-se detuvo y tragó con fuerza, llorando ahora, su cuerpo temblando.

-No tienes que contármelo-dijo Xena con suavidad-. He visto lo que te hizo-esperó a que se detuvier el temblor. Llevó largo rato. Finalmente dijo-. Dime lo que pasó después. ¿Cómo empezó el fuego?

-Después...-Gabrielle comenzó y entonces hizo una pausa, como si tuviera problemas para recordar esa parte-. Creo que debí desmayarme o algo. Sólo me recuerdo abriendo los ojos y viéndole de pie junto a la mesa. Se estaba inclinando... no sé lo que estaba mirando, pero vi la sartén en la chimenea, cerca de la cama. La cogí, salté y le golpeé, justo cuando se enderezaba. Le golpeé en la cabeza... bastante fuerte.

-Lo dejaste inconsciente.

-Sí.

-¡Bien por ti! ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

-Tras eso, no lo sé, estaba como enloquecida o algo. Todo cuanto podía pensar era en cómo había arruinado y vuelto todo tan sucio y horrible. Teníamos un nidito de amor tan hermoso y él llegó y lo convirtió en un nido de odio. ¡No podía seguir pensando en eso, así que encendí la vela en la chimenea y prendí fuego a la paja!-hubo un brillo salvaje en sus ojos, y su voz tembló con emoción-. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no lo ves, Xena? ¡Tenía que quemarlo después de lo que él hizo! Puedes verlo, ¿verdad?

La guerrera contempló los desesperados ojos verdes.

-Sí, cariño, lo veo-dijo suavemente y apartó el pelo de la cara de Gabrielle-. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora. Estás a salvo y todo irá bien.

Tras un momento, Gabrielle suspiró y reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de Xena. Las dos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos. La mente de Xena estaba llena de las imágenes que había creado la historia de su amante. No eran imágenes que quisiera ver, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Xena, llévame lejos de aquí, por favor-dijo por fin Gabrielle-. Odio este lugar.

-Será lo primero que hagamos mañana, lo prometo-dijo Xena.

-Mañana no. Quiero irme ahora.

-No veo cómo podemos hacerlo, Gabrielle. Llevará varias horas alcanzar la ciudad, y no estás en condiciones de viajar. Has perdido bastante sangre, y por ahora no creo que encuentres agradable el montar a caballo. Además de lo cuál, no tienes nada de ropa.

-Eso no importa. Puedo llevar lo que sea... una manta, un camisón... no me importa.

-No tenemos una manta o un camisón-dijo Xena tranquilamente-. Todas nuestras cosas estaban en la cabaña, ¿recuerdas? Se han perdido. Se ha quemado todo.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando.

-Yo hice eso, ¿no?-dijo lentamente-. Quemé todas nuestras cosas-su mirada saltó hacia las ruinas de la cabaña-. Lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo. Ni siquiera pensé en...

-Lo sé. Todo está bien; estaremos bien. Sólo me alegro de que quemaras a Garron mientras estabas en ello-se las arregló para sonreír débilmente, pero Gabrielle sólo suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Xena?

-Bueno, ya sabes que siempre digo que me gusta ser creativa, ¿no? ¡Supongo que ésta será mi gran oportunidad!

-Sé seria, Xena. No me siento como para bromear.

-De acuerdo. Creo que podríamos quedarnos aquí esta noche, justo donde estamos sentadas. Creo que puedo instalar un pequeño refugio con ramas o algo, y tendremos la hoguera para mantenernos calientes. Y la una a la otra, por supuesto.

-Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí. ¿No hay una cueva en alguna parte a la que podamos ir?

La guerrera lo pensó un momento.

-No recuerdo ninguna cueva por aquí-dijo-, y hoy no vi ninguna mientras estuve fuera. Éste no es precisamente el mejor lugar de la región para las cuevas. Estaremos bien aquí, Gabrielle. Y una vez que calme un poco el incendio de la cabaña, quiero intentar de recuperar algunas cosas que podrían haber sobrevivido. Entonces, por la mañana, alcanzaremos la ciudad de algún modo y nos quedaremos en una posada, donde podremos tomar una buena comida, dormir en una auténtica cama y tú podrás descansar y recuperarte.

-¿Cómo lo pagaremos?

-No lo sé, pero ya lo resolveré de alguna manera.

Gabrielle guardó silencio. Xena sospechaba que no le agradaba el plan, pero tal vez lo aceptaría sin más protestas. A ella misma no le agradaba, pero era lo mejor que había sido capaz de idear, dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?-dijo Gabrielle bruscamente-. He sido golpeada y violada. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

-Lo siento. Fue una pregunta tonta. Supongo que lo que quería saber es si te dolía mucho la herida.

-Duele-dijo Gabrielle de plano-, pero se puede soportar.

-De acuerdo. Te prepararé algo de té tan pronto como pueda recuperar el cazo de entre las ruinas. No podré coserte la herida hasta que tenga una aguja e hilo, por lo que tendrás que tener cuidado con ella. ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí al lado del fuego mientras voy a hacer algunas cosas?

Gabrielle asintió e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se apartaba rígidamente de las rodillas de Xena y se sentaba sobre la hierba cerca del fuego.

La guerrera la miró un momento.

-¿Quieres acostarte?-preguntó-. ¿Crees que podrás dormir?

-No.

-¿Estarás lo bastante caliente? Puedes ponerte mi ropa, si quieres.

-No, estaré bien.

Xena se levantó, sintiéndose rígida de algún modo, y puso unas cuantas ramas más en el fuego. Miró a Gabrielle, pero la bardo estaba contemplando las llamas y su mente parecía estar a un centenar de leguas de distancia. La guerrera suspiró, recogió su espada y su chakram, y se dirigió al prado. Había una parcela de árboles jóvenes creciendo cerca del arroyo. Los analizó por unos minutos y elegió tres que eran esbeltos y rectos, dos de ellos bifurcados. Un simple lanzamiento del chakram los hizo caer a los tres, y su espada se encargó rápidamente de las frondosas copas. Recogiendo los tres postes, comenzó a regresar a lo largo del arroyo hacia el claro.

Se detuvo cuando vio el bastón de Gabrielle y la pluma de escribir sobre la hierba. Se inclinó para recogerlos y entonces notó un pedazo pergamino atrapado bajo un arbusto cercano. Dejando sus armas y los postes, se acercó y lo cogió. Su mirada encontró la escritura cerrada de Gabrielle, contando todavía otro relato exuberante de las hazañas de la Princesa Guerrera. Los ojos de Xena cayeron sobre una parte de la escritura cercana al final de la página.

_-¡Agárrate, Gabrielle!-gritó Xena, mientras se ataba una cuerda alrededor de la cintura._

_-¡No puedo agarrarme!-gritó la bardo. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado y sabía que pronto perdería su precario agarre sobre la cuerda del puente donde las dos nuevas diosas, Velasca y Callisto, se estaban lanzando relámpagos la una a la otra. Su vida terminaría en la fosa de lava de debajo, pero valdría la pena si esos dos seres malvados perecían con ella-. ¡Rápido!-le gritó a Xena-. ¡Hazlo! ¡Corta la cuerda!_

_-¡Agárrate!-ordenó la valiente Princesa Guerrera._

_Justo entonces, Callisto y Velasca se avalanzaron la una contra la otra y comenzaron a forcejear mano a mano, haciendo que el puente se agitara salvajemente._

_-¡Xena, no puedo agarrarme!-gritó la bardo._

_-¡Gabrielle, no apartes los ojos de mí!-y con estas palabras, Xena cortó la cuerda de la baranda, haciendo que las dos deidades cayeran en picado hacia la burbujeante lava de debajo. Entonces, con un gran salto, se lanzó a sí misma al vacío, justo cuando su amiga perdía por fin su agarre y caía hacia la muerte segura. Sus manos se encontraron..._

La escritura se interrumpía en ese punto, y Xena dejó que la mano que agarraba el pergamino cayera a un lado. Sentía las rodillas débiles y un espantoso dolor en su corazón. Se apoyó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos. Cuántas veces había salvado a Gabrielle. ¿Por qué había fracasado hoy tan miserablemente?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera reunir la fuerza suficiente para moverse de nuevo. Mirando hacia Gabrielle, vio que la bardo estaba sentada justo como antes, contemplando el fuego. Xena bajó la vista hacia el pergamino en su mano. Por lo menos este pergamino había sobrevivido. Otros cuantos se habían quedado en Potedaia a buen recaudo con la familia de Gabrielle, pero el resto... bueno, se quedaron en una de las alforjas en la cabaña.

Xena recogió las armas y los postes y regresó con Gabrielle.

-¡Eh, mira!-le dijo-. ¡Encontré tu bastón!

La bardo levantó brevemente los ojos.

-Bien-dijo, pero su voz sonó indiferente.

Xena dejó en el suelo los postes y colocó las armas al lado de la roca. Luego, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de Gabrielle, sostuvo el pergamino por donde podía verse la escritura.

-Y mira que más encontré-dijo.

Gabrielle contempló la escritura por unos momentos, sus ojos entrecerrándose y su rostro endureciéndose. De pronto, le arrebató el pergamino de las manos a Xena, lo rompió en dos y lo lanzó al fuego. Luego cogió la pluma y la lanzó también.

Xena vio cómo las llamas encrespaban rápidamente los contornos del pergamino.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque no quiero volver a escribir nunca más.

-Eso no lo sabes, Gabrielle. Ahora estás herida, pero te sentirás mejor tras un tiempo. Un día te sentirás con ganas de volver a escribir.

La bardo se volvió para mirar a Xena, con ojos de furia.

-¿Sobre qué escribiré?-preguntó con sarcasmo-. ¿La valiente Princesa Guerrera se va a pescar mientras su amante es violada?

Xena retuvo bruscamente el aliento, como si la hubieran golgeado. Miró a Gabrielle y abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Mordiéndose el labio, apartó la cara, luego se levantó con dificultad y caminó sin rumbo hacia la cabaña. De pie al borde de las ruinas, las contempló sin ver realmente nada. Tenía que ser paciente, se dijo a sí misma. El dolor de Gabrielle era duro y profundo; sólo arremetía del modo en que lo haría un animal herido. La curación llegaría, pero llevaría tiempo. Mientras tanto, ella, Xena, tenía que ser fuerte. Y, por supuesto, podría ser fuerte... era una guerrera, después de todo. Pero, ¿por qué era tan difícil en ese momento? ¿Y por qué dolía tanto?

Lo mejor era mantenerse ocupada. Había mucho que hacer, mucho en lo que pensar para apartar su mente del dolor. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y se obligó a prestar atención a la visión detrás de ella. Antes que nada, necesitaba hacerse con la olla. Ahí estaba, puesta en la chimenea. Sería bastante fácil engancharla y sacarla con su látigo, pero... sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los restos carbonizados de la silla de montar. Sí, ahía estaba el látigo, reducido ahora a fragmentos ennegrecidos de cuero, todavía enrollado cuidadosamente.

Xena se volvió y caminó hacia el campamento. Gabrielle no levantó la vista ni mostró siquiera haberse percatado de su presencia. Eligiendo uno de los postes bifurcados, Xena lo llevó de regreso a la cabaña. Golpeó la olla en el costado, introdujo dentro el extremo del poste y sacó la olla, depositándola sobre la hierba donde podría enfríarse. La sartén fue más díficil de agarrar, pero empujando y empujando con el poste, al final también la sacó fuera.

Era un trabajo caluroso. Xena hizo una pausa para enjuagarse el sudor de la cara y se encontró contemplando el cuerpo de Garron.

-Has salido mejor parado de lo que te merecías, bastardo-murmuró-. Si hubiera sido por mí, me habría asegurado de que estuvieras despierto para que pudieras sentir cada minuto de ser quemado vivo. ¡Eso o te habría arrancado miembro a miembro con mis propias manos!

Cómo lo había hecho, se preguntó. Cómo se las había arreglado para seguirlas sin dejar ni una señal que les hubiera permitido saber lo que estaba haciendo? Le había subestimado seriamente, eso estaba claro. ¿Y cómo había sabido que atacar a Gabrielle era la venganza más efectiva que podía tomar sobre ella? Debía haberlas visto juntas, debía haber sabido que eran amantes. ¿Había estado mirando por la ventana la otra noche cuando ellas...? El pensamiento la asqueó, y rápidamente se lo sacó de la cabeza.

¿Qué más podía recuperar? Esa era la cuestión. Tenían la olla para hacer el té, pero nada donde beberlo. Tal vez las tazas de arcilla habían sobrevivido. Comenzó a remover las cenizas cerca de lo que quedaba de la mesa. El hecho de que el cuerpo de Garron estuviera ahí no facilitó el trabajo. Al final, encontró unos cuantos fragmentos de una taza, luego la segunda taza intacta. La pescó de las ruinas con el poste y la examinó. Totalmente ennegrecida y bastante rajada, todavía era lo único que tenían de donde beber, por lo que tendría que servir.

¿Había salvado cuanto valía la pena? Examinando de nuevo los escombros de la cabaña, sus ojos cayeron sobre las alforjas. Las golpeó y se dio cuenta de que una estaba puesta sobre la otra. Fue cosa fácil enganchar la correa entre ambas y llevarlas hasta la hierba. Se arrodilló al lado, y se encontró con el olor acre de la ropa y el cuero quemados. Las bolsas estaban demasiado calientes para tocarlas, por lo que fue en busca de un par de palos. La bolsa de encima estaba bastante carbonizada, con la tapa quemada y la mayor parte de la parte delantera desaparecida. Usando los palos, Xena sacó trozos de ropa que sabía que una vez fueron sus toallas y camisones. Lo siguiente que encontró fue el cepillo de Argo, sin las cerdas y conservando sólo una porción del mango ennegrecido. Un frasco de aceite que usaba para mantener sus botas y ropa de cuero flexibles se había roto, su contenido víctima de las llamas. La botella extra de tinta de Gabrielle había encontrado el mismo destino. Aunque los platos de metal habían sobrevivido, junto con los tenedores y la piedra de afilar de Xena. Todo enormemente ennegrecido, pero aún podrían utilizarse. Pensó brevemente en los cuencos de madera donde habían comido la otra noche. Ahora sólo serán un recuerdo, pensó.

A la segunda bolsa, protegida por la primera, le había ido algo mejor. El cuero estaba severamente chamuscado en algunos sitios, pero la mayor parte había quedado intacta. Xena lo abrió ansiosamente. Encima de todo había una capa ligera, quemada por varios sitios, pero con algunas zonas de tela de buen tamaño intactas. Sabía que ya no se podía usar como prenda, pero ciertamente podrían encontrarle un uso como paños de repuesto. Lanzando a un lado los palos, Xena comenzó a usar sus manos para escarbar en la alforja, sin preocuparse ya de quemarse. Debajo de la capa, encontró una pequeña bolsa de cuero, cubierta de hollín, pero por lo demás en buen estado. Desató el cordón con ansiedad y sacó una bobina de hilo con una aguja clavada en ella.

-Gracias a los dioses-dijo en voz baja. Ahora sería capaz de coser la herida de Gabrielle.

Volvió a hurgar de nuevo en la alforja, maldiciendo cuando tocó un sitio especialmente caliente, y sacó un peine. De hueso esculpido, con rosas de adorno, había sido un regalo de boda de Pérdicas a Gabrielle. Un extremo se había quemado y habían algunas marcas de quemaduras, pero por lo demás el peine estaba bien. Xena lo dejó sobre el montón de cosas rescatadas y volvió a examinar la bolsa. Los pergaminos de Gabrielle era cuanto quedaba. Las capas exteriores de muchos de ellos se habían quemado en algunos sitios, pero algunos de ellos parecían completamente ilesos del fuego. Xena desenrolló uno de los pergaminos dañados y lo estudió un momento. Le parecía que sería bastante fácil reconstruir las partes perdidas basándose en lo que contenían. Mirando hacia el campamento, vio que Gabrielle estaba sentada con la barbilla en las manos, contemplando el suelo. Por ahora no tenía sentido el darle los pergaminos... probablemente sólo los quemaría, como había hecho con el otro. Xena volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo puso con los otros. Luego recogió la capa y rasgó una parte de tela sin quemar, enrolló los pergaminos con ella, y ató el fardo con otra tira de la tela de la capa.

Cogiendo la sartén, la olla y la taza aún calientes, Xena los llevó rápidametne hasta el arroyo y los arrojó al agua. Encontró una piedra afilada y la usó para raspar todo el negror que pudo, luego llenó la cazuela con agua y la llevó hasta el campamento. Del alijo de hierbas, tomó algo de corteza de sauce y un par de otros tipos de hojas, las añadió al agua, y puso la olla sobre la leña. Gabrielle siguió sentada, en silencio y al parecer indiferente a las actividades de su amiga.

Luego Xena regresó a la cabaña con la daga y cortó y separó las alforjas. La quemada la arrojó de vuelta a las ruinas y la otra la llenó con los objetos rescatados, dejando fuera sólo el hilo y la aguja. Volvió hasta Gabrielle y se sentó a su lado. La bardo levantó levemente la mirada, luego la apartó.

-Encontré algunas cosas que sobrevivieron al fuego-dijo Xena-, algunas cosas en una de las alforjas, incluyendo la aguja y el hilo. Creo que debería coserte la herida.

Gabrielle la miró.

-De acuerdo-dijo.

-Dolerá algo. ¿Quieres que vuelva a usar el pinchazo?

-No. Puedo con ello.

-¿Estás segura?

-Supongo que si soy lo bastante fuerte para matar a un hombre, soy lo bastante fuerte para soportar unas cuantas puntadas.

Xena frunció el ceño.

-La lógica de eso se me escapa-dijo-. Mira, Gabrielle, no tienes que demostrarme nada. Sé lo valiente que eres.

-Sólo hazlo, Xena.

-Muy bien, pero si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber-sacó una medida de hilo de la bobina, la cortó de un mordisco y enhebró la aguja-. ¿Por qué no te acuestas?-dijo-. Creo que lo haría más fácil.

El cerrar la herida llevó once puntadas. Xena intentó trabajar deprisa, pero quería hacer un buen trabajo, para que la cicatriz no quedara demasiado mal. Gabrielle apartó la cara, pero Xena podía ver que le estaba haciendo daño, y ese conocimiento hizo la tarea incluso más difícil.

Para cuando terminó, el té estaba listo. Introdujo una taza, la sacó llena y sopló para enfriarlo.

-Gabrielle, siéntate y bebe un poco de esto. Te ayudará con el dolor.

La bardo se incorporó y Xena le pasó el té.

-Está caliente, por lo que ten cuidado-dijo.

Gabrielle estudió el contenido de la taza.

-Hay algo negro ahí-dijo.

Xena se inclinó hacia delante y examinó el té.

-Supongo que no saqué todo el hollín de la taza-dijo-. No te hará daño, Gabrielle... sólo bebételo.

La bardo tomó un sorbo y luego hizo una mueca.

-Está muy amargo-se quejó.

-Lo sé, amor, pero por favor intenta bebértelo. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Xena echó un vistazo al cielo y vio nubes avanzando desde el oeste. Pronto desaparecería el cálido sol, e incluso se podría avecinar lluvia. Se levantó y comenzó a trabajar en el refugio de ramas. Primero, con la daga, cavó agujeros y clavó los dos postes bifurcados, luego colocó el tercer poste cruzado. Después de eso, cortó ramas gruesas y frondosas para el tejado, poniéndolas desde el poste hasta la roca.

-¿Xena?-dijo Gabrielle cuando el refugio casi estaba listo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás construyendo esto? Hemos dormido al aire libre veces más que suficientes sin un refugio.

La guerrera se paró a considerarlo unos momentos.

-Bueno, eso es una buena pregunta, en efecto. Es sólo que cuando dormimos fuera antes, teníamos ropa y mantas, y ahora no. Creo que el refugio podría mantener un poco mejor el calor del fuego, y nuestros cuerpos calientes.

-¿Nos mantendrá secas si llueve?

-Lo dudo. Y si hiciera mucho viento, probablemente se lo llevaría todo-dijo Xena con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo estás construyendo?

Xena lo pensó otra vez y finalmente dijo:

-Supongo que me hace sentir como si estuviera protegiéndote de algún modo.

Gabrielle suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de té.

Xena puso las últimas ramas sobre el refugio, sintiéndose ahora un poco tonta. Luego, sacudiéndose las manos y tratando de sonar alegre, dijo:

-¿Qué tal algo de carpa para comer?

-No tengo hambre-dijo Gabrielle rotundamente.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que intentar de comer algo.

No hubo respuesta.

Xena fue y sacó los dos peces del agua, luego tomó su daga y se alejó a alguna distancia para limpiarlos. No había aceite para freír, pero podría cocer en agua los filetes a fuego lento. Y había visto algunos berros creciendo en las cercanías del arroyo. Podrían comerlos con el pescado. Pensó en recoger más moras, pero rápidamente rechazó la idea. No había porqué recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Además, ella tampoco tenía mucha hambre, cayó en la cuenta entonces.

***

-¿Te encuentras algo mejor?-preguntó Xena más tarde, después de que hubieran comido.

-No. Desearía estar muerta.

-Gabrielle-dijo Xena suavemente-, por favor no digas eso. Te amo y me alegro mucho de que estés viva-estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, cerca del fuego. Xena puso su mano sobre una de las de Gabrielle-. Sé estás sintiendo mucho dolor y enfado-dijo.

Gabrielle apartó la mano bruscamente.

-¡No sabes nada sobre cómo me siento!-gritó-. ¿Has sido violada alguna vez, Xena?

-No.

-No, tú sólo te follaste a todos los hombres de tu ejército y lo pasaste en grande... ¡Eso es lo que hiciste!

La mano de Xena salió disparada y agarró el hombro de Gabrielle en un agarre tipo cepo. Con su otra mano, volvió hacia ella el rostro de la bardo.

-¡Basta, Gabrielle!-dijo-. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero ser mezquina conmigo no te hará sentir mejor-Gabrielle bajó los ojos y Xena la dejó ir-. Jamás me perdonaré por permitir que haya pasado esto-continuó la guerrera en voz baja-. Debí haber estado contigo y no estuve. Daría un centenar de veces mi vida de buen grado si eso se llevara tu dolor y te devolviera tu inocencia. Créeme, Gabrielle, por favor.

-Lo siento-la voz de la bardo era poco más que un susurro-. Me siento como si me hubiera convertido en algún tipo de monstruo. Creí que podría sobreponerme al odio y a la sed de sangre, pero no pude. Es como cuando Callisto mató a Pérdicas, ¿recuerdas? Pero ahora es peor. Ahora realmente he matado a alguien. He perdido mi inocencia de sangre. Debes sentirte tan decepcionada conmigo...

Xena pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gabrielle. La bardo se puso tensa, pero no se apartó.

-Gabrielle-dijo Xena-, no mataste a Garron deliberadamente. Sólo pasó. No estoy segura si eso cuenta.

-No planeé matarle, tienes razón, pero cuando inicié ese fuego, debí haber sabido que moriría. Debí haber sabido, en cierto modo, que le estaba matando. Y no lamento que esté muerto.

-Yo tampoco lo lamento, y si hubiera sido por mí habría sufrido mucho más en su camino hacia el Río Estigia-Xena sonrió con una sonrisa carente de humor.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Xena estudió las nubes grises que oscurecían el sol poniente y trató de calcular cúando podría comenzar la lluvia. En cualquier caso, podía predecir bastante bien que no sería una noche agradable.

-¿Xena?

-¿Hmm?

-He estado pensando en..-Gabrielle se detuvo y suspiró.

-¿En qué, cariño?

-En la otra noche.

-Ah.

-Xena, ¿por qué la vida es así? Un día eres increíblemente feliz y al siguiente eres tan desgraciada que quieres morir.

-No lo sé, Gabrielle. Me he preguntado lo mismo. Todo lo que sé de seguro es que si no tuviéramos los malos momentos, no apreciaríamos tanto los buenos. Y también sé que es el amor lo que te ayuda a superar los malos momentos. El amor es realmente poderoso en eso.

-¡No, no lo es! El odio es mucho más poderoso que el amor. Y también el miedo y la desesperación. Creía que aprendí esa lección cuando Pérdicas fue asesinado, pero supongo que la olvidé.

Xena acercó a Gabrielle y tocó le tocó suavemente la cara.

-Te equivocas, Gabrielle-dijo-. Tal vez no puedas verlo por ahora, pero al final lo harás. Saldrás de esto más fuerte de lo que eras cuando entraste, y será el amor lo que te haga salir. Ya lo verás. Sólo llevará algo de tiempo, tal vez mucho tiempo, pero pasará. Puedes contar con ello.

Gabrielle la miró fijamente, los ojos verdes nublados por el dolor. Entonces, frunciendo el ceño, se apartó. En el oeste, hubo un breve destello de luz y el lejano retumbar de un trueno.

-Creo que será mejor que consiga más leña-dijo Xena.

Se fue y pronto regresó con los brazos llenos de ramas secas, que apiló cerca del fuego, luego lo alimentó hasta que estuvo ardiendo intensamente. La olla de té aún estaba caliente, y Xena llenó la taza y se la tendió a Gabrielle.

-¿Quieres más té? Puede que no tengas otra oportunidad hasta mañana por la mañana, en especial si la lluvia apaga la hoguera.

La bardo tomó la taza e hizo una mueca, luego comenzó a sorber de mala gana.

Xena, consciente por primera vez del dolor de sus manos, las examinó a la debilitada luz del día. Tenían varias quemaduras de mal aspecto, y en el dorso de su mano derecha, una muy ampollada. Si tuviera algo de grasa o aceite, podría servir para calmar el dolor, pero no tenía. Oh, bueno, había tenido que aguantar heridas mucho peores antes.

Gabrielle le dio un golpecito con la taza.

-Es cuanto puedo beber-dijo. Xena tomó la taza y, viendo que sólo estaba un tercio vacía, ella misma se bebió el resto del té. Esto podría ayudar con las quemaduras, pero lo que más esperaba era que calmara el dolor en su corazón.

-Intentemos dormir algo antes de que empiece a llover-dijo cuando terminó de beber-. Después de eso, puede que tengamos demasiado frío.

-No creo que pueda dormir-murmuró Gabrielle.

-Tal vez no, pero por lo menos podemos abrazarnos y mantenernos calientes.

Gabrielle yacía acostada sobre su costado, de cara al fuego y Xena se acurrucó contra la espalda de la bardo. Con cuidado pasó su brazo alrededor de Gabrielle, tratando de evitar ejercer presión sobre los moratones o la herida del pecho.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Suficientemente caliente?-preguntó.

-Sí.

Xena reposó su cara contra la espalda de Gabrielle. Podía oír los lejanos latidos del corazón y sentir el suave subir y bajar del cuerpo de su amante con cada respiración. Al principio, estaba incómodamente consciente de las punzantes quemaduras en sus manos, pero pronto el dolor comenzó a apagarse. Creyó que no se dormiría, pero tras un rato, lo hizo.

Soñó que estaba al borde de la fosa de lava, desesperada por salvar a Gabrielle. Entonces, justo cuando saltaba al abismo, vio a la bardo perder su agarre sobre la cuerda del puente y comenzar a caer. Xena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había olvidado atarse la cuerda alrededor de la cintura. Aún sabía, de algún modo, que todo iría bien si tan solo podía lograba alcanzar a Gabrielle. Pero no podía. Cayendo y cayendo, de cabeza, estiró sus brazos para agarrar las manos de su amante, pero siempre estaban fuera de su alcance. Caía sin fin, aterrorizada, sabiendo que tenía que coger a Gabrielle o ambas morirían. Extendió sus brazos de nuevo...

-¡Xena, despierta! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Xena se despertó de golpe y se sentó. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración llegaba en jadeos. Desorientada, como solía estar tras tales sueños, le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta que simplemente se había despertado de una pesadilla a otra. Ahora la noche estaba totalmente oscura, pero en el brillo de las brasas de la fogata, pudo ver a Gabrielle yaciendo a su lado, hecha un ovillo. Xena se inclinó sobre ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento-dijo-. ¿Qué hice?

-Me estabas agarrando y me hiciste daño en la herida.

-Lo siento mucho, Gabrielle. ¿Solté los puntos? Déjame echarle un vistazo.

-No está mal; sólo duele, eso es todo.

Xena se recostó e hizo un par de inspiraciones profundas.

-De verdad que lo siento-repitió-. Creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Normalmente, Gabrielle se interesaba por las pesadillas de su compañera, preguntando sobre qué habían sido, ofreciendo consuelo e interpretaciones. Pero esta vez permaneció en silencio.

-Fue una pesadilla que nunca había tenido-dijo Xena, y tú estabas en ella.

-¡Oh, es genial!-dijo Gabrielle con sarcasmo, y se sentó-. ¡Yo soy la que es violada y tú la que tienes las pesadillas!

Pillada por sopresa, Xena no respondió por un momento, luego dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Bueno, sólo trataba de ayudar.

Un relámpago de luz reveló el ceño fruncido de Gabrielle.

-Sólo es que no lo entiendo-dijo la bardo-. No tiene que ver contigo, sino conmigo ¿Por qué eres la única que tiene pesadillas?

Xena sonrió lúgubremente.

-Porque soy buena con las pesadillas, es una de mis muchas habilidades. Además, esto no tiene sólo que ver contigo-alzó una mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Gabrielle-. También tiene que ver conmigo, porque da la casualidad de que te amo.

La luz relampagueó de nuevo y el estallido del trueno que la siguió hizo dar un respingo a las dos mujeres. La lluvia comenzó entonces, con grandes y ruidosas gotas salpicando las hojas del refugio de ramas. Xena fue rápidamente a poner más ramas en el fuego, avivando las llamas con un plato para lograr que la madera prendiera. Tal vez, si no llovía demasiado fuerte y el fuego ardía lo suficientemente bien, no se apagaría. Cuando se volvió a agacharse bajo el refugio, sus ojos encontraron los de Gabrielle, y a la luz del fuego, pudo ver con claridad el dolor en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué es, Gabrielle? Dímelo-dijo Xena con suavidad.

-Es sólo que no entiendo cómo puedes amarme todavía después de lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Por supuesto que te amo. Nada de lo que pueda ocurrirte canviará eso jamás.

-Pero me siento tan... no lo sé... sucia, o algo así desde que él...-se detuvo y tragón con fuerza-. Me siento como si todo se hubiera echado a perder, el amor, el sexo, todo lo que teníamos. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes seguir tocándome ahora.

Xena la miró y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Gabrielle...-se detuvo y se mordió el labio, luego lo intentó de nuevo-. No sé qué decirte. No sé cómo hacerte creer que te amo... tanto esta noche como lo hice la otra noche. Aún eres la misma maravillosa mujer a la que le hice el amor la otra noche y a la que le volveré a hacer el amor algún día, cuando te sientas preparada.

-Pero no soy la misma... ¡He cambiado! ¡Todo ha cambiado! Tú amabas a la dulce e inocente Gabrielle que nunca dejó que el odio la controlara, que nunca mató. Esa Gabrielle se ha ido, Xena. Jamás volverá.

La guerrera guardó silencio un momento, mirando a su compañera, luego dijo:

-Amo a la Gabrielle de espíritu amable y generoso, la Gabrielle que se preocupa profundamente por los demás y me obliga a preocuparme también. Amo a la Gabrielle que ve la belleza a su alrededor y la poesía donde mira, la Gabrielle que es mi conciencia y me ayuda a luchar contra mis demonios. Esa Gabrielle ha sido herida, y ahora mismo es un poco difícil de ver, pero no se ha ido; aún está justo aquí.

Gabrielle llevó las rodillas a su pecho y pasó los brazos alrededor de ellas. No miró a Xena u ofreció una respuesta, pero al mirarla la guerrera, vio cómo la luz del fuego centelleaba sobre las lágrimas que le corrían mejillas abajo. Sin aviso, la lluvia aumentó hasta hacerse un chaparrón y pronto comenzó a gotear a través del techo de hojas de su refugio. Xena puso su mano sobre el brazo de Gabrielle.

-Estás helada, Gabrielle-dijo-. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y así intentamos de mantenernos calientes?

Xena se acurrucó de nuevo contra la espalda de Gabrielle, pero era difícil entrar en calor. Las ramas que habían amontonado por encima les ofrecían cierta protección de la torrencial fuerza de la lluvia, pero servían de poco para mantenerlas secas. Gabrielle se puso las manos sobre la cara, tratando de mantener apartadas las gotas, y Xena enterró su propia cara bajo el pelo de la bardo. Escuchó el silbido del fuego mientras la lluvia lo extinguía y olió el vaporoso humo mezclado con la esencia del cabello y la piel mojados de Gabrielle. Apretándose más contra la bardo, Xena quería que su cuerpo mantuviera caliente a su amante, pero tenía poco calor que dar. Con el pasar de los minutos, sólo quedó más mojada y con más frío. Pronto estaba temblando y podía sentir a Gabrielle haciendo lo mismo. Si tan sólo tuvieran una manta... ¡Sólo una miserable manta! Trató de imaginarse a sí misma envuelta en una gruesa y cálida manta de lana, sentada en un lugar acogedor y seco al lado del fuego. Pero no funcionó. Aún se sentía helada y abatida.

-¿Tienes frío?-dijo Xena a la parte trasera del cuello de Gabrielle.

-Sí.

-Yo también.

-Bueno, por lo menos tú llevas ropa.

-Sí-dijo Xena con sarcasmo-, ¡y el cuero es tan cálido cuando está mojado!

Gabrielle no respondió.

-Sólo es que había estado fantaseando sobre nuestra manta de lana. Si tuviéramos una manta de lana, puede que aún estuviéramos mojadas, pero por lo menos estaríamos más calientes.

-Bueno, no tenemos una, así que ya puedes olvidarte-dijo Gabrielle, apartándose del abrazo de Xena y sentándose.

Xena se quedó acostada unos momentos y después también se sentó. Se llevó el pelo húmedo hacia atrás y luego trató de secarse la cara contra el brazo húmedo.

-Sólo desearía...-comenzó, luego se detuvo-. No, no importa. No dije nada.

-¿Sólo desearías qué, Xena? Vamos, oigamoslo.

La guerrera vaciló por un momento.

-Sólo desearía que hubieras pensado en salvar algo de la cabaña antes de quemarla... ¡una manta, las alforjas, la silla de montar, algo!

-Eso es cuanto te preocupa, ¿no? Tu estúpida silla de montar.

Xena suspiró.

-No, Gabrielle-dijo-. Lo sabes de sobra. Quien me preocupa eres tú. No debería haber dicho lo que dije... es sólo que me siento helada y abatida y mi cerebro no trabaja muy bien.

Ambas permanecieron sentadas en silencio por un mimuto.

-Suena como si la lluvia estuviera amainando-dijo Xena finalmente.

Gabrielle se secó los brazos con las manos y se sacudió el exceso de agua de los dedos. Xena fue a sentarse al lado de la roca. Se reclinó contra ella, estremeciéndose cuando la piel desnuda de su espalda tocó la fría y húmeda superfície. Cuando se acomodó, extendió los brazos hacia Gabrielle.

-Ven a sentarte en mi regazo y déjame al menos tratar de mantenerte caliente-dijo.

La bardo dudó por un momento, luego se arrastró y se sentó sobre los muslos de Xena. La guerrera rodeó a su helada compañera con los brazos.

-Mmm, estás como un pequeño carámbano-dijo.

-Tú misma no eres precisamente una brasa ardiente-murmuró Gabrielle. Puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Xena. Un último destello de un lejano resplandor iluminó el cielo, seguido del sonido del trueno en retirada.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle suavemente tras unos momentos-. Cuando prendí fuego a esa paja...-hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada hacia la guerrera-. Nunca pretendí quemar la cabaña entera. Supongo que no lo pensé. Sólo estaba… enloquecida. ¡Pero el fuego se extendió tan rápido! ¡La cama entera estalló en llamas y luego las llamas alcanzaron la pared, y luego el tejado! Yo sólo estaba ahí viéndolo. Luego esos grandes trozos del techo de paja en llamas comenzaron a caer a mi alrededor, pero era como si no pudiera moverme.. no podía pensar en qué hacer. Sólo se me quedé ahí plantada-se detuvo, su respiración acelerándose y su cuerpo temblando en los brazos de Xena-. Ni siquiera me recuerdo saliendo-dijo-. Recuerdo las vigas empezar a caer y luego me recuerdo estando fuera. No sé cómo llegué ahí. No pensé en salvar nada. Ni siquiera sé porqué me salvé a mí misma.

Suspiró y su cabeza descansó de nuevo sobre el hombro de la guerrera. Xena cerró los ojos y puso la cara contra la cabeza rubia. Entonces, tras unos momentos, tomó aliento profundamente y dijo:

-Cuando regresé a la cabaña y vi ese cuerpo quemado, al principio creí que eras tú-se le ahogó la voz por la emocion y tuvo que tragar con fuerza-. Me sentí como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido-susurró-. Simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella. No puedo decirte lo agradecida que me sentí de encontrarte con vida.

Por un tiempo, ninguna de las dos habló. La lluvia se había detenido, pero el refugio de ramas continuó goteando. Xena pasó la mano sobre el brazo y la pierna exteriores de Gabrielle para quitar las gotas de humedad que ahí se aferraban. La piel expuesta se sentía fría ante su toque, aunqe comenzaba a sentir algo de calor donde sus cuerpos se tocaban.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, hoy ahí fuera me pasó algo extraño-la bardo no alzó la vista, pero su silencio le indicó a Xena que estaba escuchando-. Debía haber estado a más de media legua de distancia, en la parte baja de un pequeño valle, pero te oí gritar.

Gabrielle se enderezó.

-No pudiste-dijo rotundament-. No si estabas así de lejos.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que es tan extraño.

-¿Qué oíste? ¿Qué grité?

-Al principio, sólo eran gritos, y luego escuché "¡Xena! ¡Ayúdame, Xena!" Lo oí muy claramente. Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que no lo estaba oyendo con los oídos, sino aquí...-se dio un golpecito sobre el pecho-, con mi corazón.

La bardo se la quedó mirando.

-Jamás oí algo parecido antes-murmuró-. ¿Y tú?

-No, y estaba muy asustada porque sabía que tenías prolemas y que nunca podría llegar hasta ti a tiempo. Había estado pescando y ni siquiera tenía las botas puestas. Corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar aquí, pero el terreno era muy desigual. ¡Es un milagro que no me cayera y me rompiera el cuello! Y luego, cuando estaba a medio camino, vi el humo de la cabaña. No sabía qué pensar. Sólo sabía que había ocurrido algo espantoso.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Me oíste gritar-murmuró y luego suspiró suavemente, como si ese pensamiento la calmara de algún modo.

-Sí, amor, te oí-Xena acarició el pelo dorado por un momento y luego puso suavemente la mano sobre el rostro amoratado para resguardarlo de las gotas de lluvia. Tras unos minutos, oyó profundizarse la respiración de Gabrielle y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que la bardo estaba dormida.

Se sentó muy quieta, no queriendo despertar a quien necesitaba tanto la curación del descanso. La presión del peso de Gabrielle sobre sus muslos estaba empezando a hacer que le dolieran las piernas, y sus pies en las botas húmedas se sentían helados. Le dolía la espalda donde ésta se encontraba con la rígida roca, pero ordenó a su mente ignorar estas molestias tanto como pudiera. Al rato, las piernas se le durmieron y se le entumecieron totalmente, pero el dolor en la espalda continuó.

El tiempo pasó lentamente. El gotear de agua se detuvo poco a poco, y en el pequeño trozo del cielo del oeste que Xena podía ver desde debajo del refugio, aparecieron unas cuantas estrellas. Reclinando la cabeza contra la roca, comenzó a plantearse algunas de las preguntas cuyas respuestas tanto la habían eludido. La primera era cómo llevar a Gabrielle hasta la ciudad mañana. Suponía que la bardo podría montar a Argo, si se sentaba de lado y viajaban despacio. El gran problema era la falta de ropa de Gabrielle. Si la ciudad no estaba muy lejos, Xena podía cabalgar hasta allí y conseguir una manta o algún tipo de prenda y luego regresar a por Gabrielle. Pero eso llevaría varias horas, y no quería dejar a su amante sola tanto tiempo... en especial en este lugar de horribles recuerdos.

Tal vez hubiera algo con lo que pudiera fabricar ropa. ¿Hojas? Xena no podía imaginar que de ahí saliera una prenda muy práctica, y además no tenía suficiente hilo para coserlas todas juntas. ¿Pieles de animal? Esto requeriría un importante esfuerzo de caza, más varios días para curar las pieles apropiadamente... varios días que no tenían.

Intentó recordar si había alguna granja o casa entre ese sitio y la ciudad. Era posible que hubiera unas cuantas, pero era muy probable que los campesinos que vivían ahí no pudieran permitirse el desprenderse de algo tan valioso como una manta o ropa extra. Otra idea podría ser que Xena le dejara a Gabrielle llevar sus ropas de guerrera. Sentada sobre Argo, la bardo estaría totalmente expuesta a la mirada del resto de viajeros, y el conjunto de cuero le daría algo de protección. Xena, mientras tanto, podría ir andando y guiando al caballo. No sería tan obvío que estaba desnuda. Tal vez incluso pudieran escabullirse de la carretera hacia los árboles cuando se encontraran con gente. Una vez que estuvieran cerca de la ciudad, podrían encontrar un escondrijo, cambiarse las ropas y Xena podría montar hasta la ciudad y traer algo para vestir a Gabrielle. La guerrera frunció el ceño. No era un gran plan, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido por ahora.

Y luego estaba el problema del dinero. Tenían cinco dinares. Eso pagaría la comida y alojamiento por una noche, dos como máximo. Pero después de eso, ¿qué? Estaría bien quedarse en una posada más o menos una semana para dejar que Gabrielle descansara y se recuperara, ¿pero cómo podrían pagarlo? Ahora ni siquiera tenían la opción de acampar, ya que habían perdido muchas de sus pertenencias. Costaría mucho más de cinco dinares el reemplazar incluso las esenciales, como las mantas. Y la principal prioridad era conseguirle a Gabrielle algo de ropa. Incluso eso costaría posiblemente más de cinco dinares. Xena suspiró. Tal vez hubiera algún modo de que pudiera ganar dinero una vez que llegaran a la ciudad. En todo caso, sabía hacer el trabajo de taberna, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su juventud ayudando a su madre y hermanos a llevar una. Algo que sabía con seguridad era que haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para cuidar de Gabrielle... incluso si eso significaba fregar suelos o limpiar establos.

Xena sacudió la cabeza con frustación y se pasó ensimismada los dedos de la mano libre por el pelo húmedo. Estos días, normalmente pensaba poco en el dinero, pero de repente se había convertido en una gran cuestión, un problema casi sin solución. Cuando era una señora de la guerra, no tenía más que coger el botín y meterlo en sus arcas, grandes sacos y cofres llenos de dinero. Sonrió, recordando cómo habían destellado a la luz del sol las monedas y joyas amontonadas a sus pies por los atemorizados campesinos cuyas aldeas había saqueado. Pero tras un momento, su sonrisa se apagó. ¿Cuántos de aquellos a los que robó habían necesitado unos cuantos dinares tan desesperadamente como ella ahora?

-Me lo merezco-susurró-. Me merezco esto y mucho más-pero Gabrielle no se lo merecía. ¿Qué había hecho esta dulce y joven mujer para que tuviera que sufrir de esa manera? Nada, excepto enamorarse de Xena, la una vez malvada Princesa Guerrera.

Sus pensamientos se oscurecían com la noche a su alrededor, y por un tiempo no hizo nada por liberarse del abismo en que había caído su mente. Cuántas veces había luchado contra la culpa que sentía por llevar a Gabrielle en un viaje de peligro constante, pero su amiga había insistido en seguir con ella. Y ahora que Xena se haía dado cuenta de cuán profundamente amaba y necesitaba a Gabrielle, no veía cómo podría nunca dejar ir a la bardo.

Bajó la vista hasta la silenciosa forma cuyo cuerpo sólo podía distinguir tenuemente en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo lo hacía?, se maravilló Xena. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz Gabrielle de dormir a pesar de todo... el trauma, el dolor, el frío, la posición incómoda? Pero ahí estaba, durmiendo tan apaciblemente como cualquier bebé en los brazos de su madre... y con este pensamiento, Xena se dio cuenta de repente de que había otra cuestión que aún no había considerado... una que su mente había ocultado y en la que no quería pensar. ¿Y si Gabrielle estaba embarazada? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la guerrera. ¿Cómo se sentiría su amante al cargar con un niño concebido con tanto miedo y odio? ¿Y cómo se sentiría ella misma? ¿Y qué pasaría con su vida en común? Posiblemente no podrían seguir viajando en condiciones tan peligrosas en compañía de un niño pequeño.

Seguramente eso no pasaría. Xena comenzó a hacer cálculos. Ahora estaban en la luna nueva, lo que quería decir que era casi el momento de que ambas comenzaran su hemorragia mensual. Incluso desde que comenzaron a viajar juntas, sus ciclos habían estado estrechamente sincronizados. Con algo de suerte, éste no sería el momento fértil del mes para Gabrielle, y no habría problema. En sólo unos días, deberían saberlo con seguridad.

Xena reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, consciente una vez más del dolor en su espalda. Además, las quemaduras de sus manos le escocían de nuevo, pero por lo menos ahora no se sentía tan helada, o tan húmeda. El cuerpo de Gabrielle se sentía cálido y agradable contra el suyo. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada y deseando el olvido del sueño, aunque temiendo las pesadillas que el sueño pudiera traer. Por un tiempo, su mente siguió luchando con los miedos y el dolor que este día había creado, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos se silenciaron y se retiraron. Y luego, por fin, se durmió.

***

Se despertó con el sonido del trinar de los pájaros. El cielo era de un azul pálido, y una débil niebla pendía sobre la hierba húmeda del claro. El entumecimiento había reclamado su espalda así como sus piernas, y Xena se preguntó de manera desinteresada si no podría haber quedado totalmente paralizada durante la noche. Cambió de posición de manera experimental, y el dolor que bajó por su columna vertebral la convenció de que después de todo no estaba paralizada.

Gabrielle gimió suavemente y se removió.

-¿Xena?-murmuró.

-Estoy aquí.

-¿Me he dormido?

-Ajá, durante varias horas.

-¿De verad? No creí que fuera capaz de dormirme en absoluto-se estiró tentativamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras lo hacía. Luego se sentó, y ese movimiento trajo a las piernas de Xena los primeros pinchazos agudos de la recuperación de la sensibilidad.

-Me parece que dormiste bastante bien-dijo Xena, y apartó un cabello dorado de los ojos de Gabrielle.

La bardo la miró.

-¿Has estado sosteniéndome toda la noche?-preguntó.

-Sí.

-¡Eso es una locura, Xena! Podría haber dormido en el suelo. ¿Por qué no me bajaste?

-Supongo que soy un tipo de chica loca-dijo Xena con una sonrisa torcida.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y se apartó de las piernas de la guerrera, gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

-Suena como si estuvieras bastante dolorida.

-Sí. Me duele todo-dijo Gabrielle y se arrastró fuera del refugio. Se puso en pie, se estiró con cuidado y caminó con rígidez entre los árboles.

Xena flexionó los hombros, la espalda y el cuello, luego comenzó a masajearse las piernas, haciendo una mueca cuando la sensibilidad llegó lentamente y el dolor regresó. Para entonces Gabrielle regresó, estaba al lado de la extinga fogata, contemplando las cenizas frías.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo a esa herida-dijo, alzando la vista hacia su compañera, que estaba con los brazos fuertemente cruzados alrededor de su pecho para darse calor-. Luego intentaré encender una hoguera.

Gabrielle abrió los brazos. La zona alrededor de la herida se había puesto roja y un poco hinchada. Xena la estudió por un minuto, luego dijo:

-Voy a quitarte uno de los puntos, para que se pueda drenar mejor. ¿Te duele?

Gabrielle asintió.

-De acuerdo, espera un minuto-cogió su daga y un pedazo de tela de la capa quemada. No llevó mucho tiempo drenar la herida, y cuando terminó, usó la punta de la daga para romper las ampollas de las quemaduras en el dorso de su mano derecha y drenarlas también.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Se quemó.

-¿Cocinando la cena?

-No, me la quemé ayer cuando estaba sacando cosas de la cabaña. No es gran cosa... ni siquiera duele mucho-llevó el paño al arroyo, lo enjuagó y lo extendió sobre la roca para que se secara-. Gabrielle-dijo-, cuando encendiste la chimenea la primera noche, ¿qué hiciste después con el pedernal?

Gabrielle la miró inexpresivamente, y Xena lo intentó de nuevo.

-Tengo que tratar de encontrar el pedernal en la cabaña para que podamos encender una hoguera. ¿Crees que lo dejaste sobre la chimenea?

-No lo sé. Tal vez.

Xena suspiró.

-De acuerdo, iré a ver-cogió un palo y fue hasta las ruinas de la cabaña. La lluvia había apagado la última de las ardientes brasas, pero eso además había convertido la gruesa capa de cenizas en una pasta mugrienta. Xena vaciló un momento y luego se metió. Pasó varios minutos pinchando con el palo alrededor de la chimenea, pero no encontró el pedernal. Al final, se puso en cuclillas y metió la mano dentro de la chimenea. Se sentía caliente, y un poco de exploración con el palo reveló algunas brasas encendidas que habían resultado protegidas de la lluvia por la repisa de la chimenea. El siguiente reto era encontrar madera seca. Le llevó algo de escrutinio, pero al final Xena dio con unos cuantos palos y ramas que creyó que servirían. Y tras tener considerable paciencia, abanicando y soltando algunas palabrotas, se las arregló para encender una gran humareda.

-Xena, ¿cómo cuánto tardaremos en irnos?-preguntó Gabrielle. Se sentó cerca, en la hierba, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho.

La guerrera lo consideró un momento.

-Bueno, hay varias cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de irnos. Si alguna vez consigo encender esta hoguera, podemos preparar té y el desayuno. Podría conseguirnos algo más de pescado.

-No. Nada de desayunar. No tengo hambre y eso nos llevaría tiempo de más. Quiero irme de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

-Muy bien-dijo Xena, mirando a su compañera. Los oscuros moretones destacaban claros sobre los brazos y la cara de Gabrielle, aunque la hinchazón alrededor de su ojo había bajado-. Una cosa que tengo que hacer es examinar la cabaña para ver si ha sobrevivido al fuego alguna cosa más. Y lo cierto es que deberís lavarte el pelo para quitarte la sangre. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o esperar hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad?

-Aquí-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Tenemos jabón?

-No, el fuego lo derritió, pero tal vez pueda encontrar una planta de jabón.

-Vi varias en el prado cuando estuvimos cortando hierba.

-¿Las viste? Bien. Encontraré una.

La llama parecía estar ardiendo, al menos de momento. Xena llevó la olla al arroyo y la llenó, luego dejó caer algunas hierbas en el agua. Pero para cuando regresó hasta la fogata, había vuelto a ser humo de nuevo, y murmurando un surtido de palabrotas, volvió a abanircarlo con el plato de metal. Justo había reaparecido una llama cuando su oído capto el ansioso relincho de Argo, seguido de un relincho que sonó como si viniera de otro caballo. Xena se levantó rápidamente y empujó el plato en las manos de Gabrielle.

-Toma. Intenta mantener el fuego ardiendo. Yo iré a examinar a Argo.

Salió corriendo a lo largo del arroyo, sus largas zancadas cubriendo rápidamente la distancia hasta el límite del prado, donde se paró en seco. Efectivamente, Argo tenía un compañero, un semental, grande y zaino que llevaba una silla de montar y una brida con una rienda rota.

-¡El caballo de Garron!-exclamó Xena. Había estado tan preocupada por las heridas de Gabrielle que ni siquiera había pensado en buscar la montura del traficante de esclavos, que había estado atado en el bosque, en algún lugar cercano-. Ciertamente tengo que estar perdiendo facultades-murmuró. Pero no importaba. El caballo ahora estaba ahí y si podía apropiarse de él... Bueno, con un animal como ése para vender, no habría que preocuparse más por el dinero.

El zaino parecía bastante interesado en Argo, y la yegua, por su parte, le llevaba coquetamente retozando por el prado. Xena observó por unos momentos y después silbó. Argo trotó hasta ella y el semental la siguió a cierta corta distancia. Xena mimó con exceso a la yegua a cierta distancia, fingiendo ignorar al otro caballo. Cuando vió que se había acercado más, volvió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con él:

-Qué chico tan lindo eres-dijo con voz dulzona-. ¿Has estado amarrado todo el día? Tienes que haber pasado sed. No me extraña que te hayas soltado. ¿O te asustaste durante la tormenta de la otra noche?

Lentamente, se volvió hacia el caballo, aún hablándole dulcemente, y dio un paso en su dirección. Él cabeceó y resopló, cabriolando un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego de nuevo hacia delante. Xena le tendió una mano y dio otro paso hacia él-. Desearía tener una manzana para ti. Entonces vendrías hacia mí ¿verdad?-dio otro paso, y el caballo, al parecer curioso, se le acercó un poco más. Al final, estaban lo bastante cerca como para que el zaino estirar el cuello y olfateara la mano de la guerrera, y con un movimiento fácil y suave agarró la brida-. Qué buen chico eres-le dijo y le acarició la nariz. Argo le hocicó por detrás, reclamando su atención. Xena se rió y se volvió para acariciar a la yegua con su mano libre.

Llevó al caballo oscuro hasta un árbol cercano al arroyo y le ató. Estaba ansiosa por ver qué tesoros contenían las alforjas de Garron. Enrollada a un lado de la silla de montar había una cuerda.

-Ese es un buen comienzo-murmuró Xena. Podía usar esa cuerda para montones de cosas. Atada detrás de la silla de montar había una manta de lana. Estaba húmeda por la lluvia y parecía algo andrajosa, per aún así se habría sentido bien la otra noche. Desenganchó las alforjas y las dejó caer al suelo, luego desató la silla de montar y la sacó. Desenrollando la cuerda, anudó uno de los extremos alrededor del cuello del zaino y el otro al árbol. Luego le quitó la brida-. Muy bien-le dijo-, tienes tiempo de pastar un poco antes de que tenga que ensillarte de nuevo-la única respuesta fue un resoplido mientras el caballo se acercaba al arroyo para tomar un trago de agua.

Xena volvió rápidamente su atención a las alforjas. En la primera, encontró algo de pan mohoso, queso y un poco de carne seca. Nada de esto parecía apetitoso, por lo que lo lanzó hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Lo siguiente que encontró fue una taza, un plato, un tenedor, una cuchara, una piedra de afilar, un pedernal y una daga. La segunda alforja ofreció una toalla andrajosa, una túnica azul y un par de pantalones anchos y grises. Mientras Xena extendía la ropa, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Bendito seas, Garron-dijo-, ¡no sabes cuánto necesitábamos esto!-alzó la ropa para examinarla y la olió con recelo, pero parecía estar limpia, aunque ligeramente húmeda.

Poniéndolo todo de nuevo en las alforjas, Xena las recogió, junto con la manta, y se dirigió de vuelta al claro. Gabrielle estaba de pie en la orilla del arroyo y de cara al agua, bebiendo de la taza. Su piel desnuda y blanca estaba bañada por la luz del sol, y la visión hizo que Xena se detuviera por un momento. Desde esa distancia, no podía ver los moretones, pero podía notar el dolor de Gabrielle por el modo en que se sostenía el cuerpo: la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, los brazos cruzados fuertemente como para protegerse. Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenían ropa extra. Ninguna de las dos tendría que ir desnuda a la ciudad. Avanzó rápidamente.

-No pude mantener ese estúpido fuego-dijo Gabrielle de plano cuando Xena llegó a su lado.

-Está bien. ¿Se calentó el té por lo menos?

-Sí, pero apenas.

-Bien. Gabrielle, nunca imaginarás lo que ha pasado. El caballo de Garron apareció todavía con la silla de montar y las alforjas. Ven y deja que te lo enseñe-tomó la mano de la bardo y la guió de vuelta hasta la fogata-. Siéntate-le dijo, luego siguió hablando entusiasmadamente-. ¡Había una cuerda, esta manta y mira que más!-abrió rápidamente las alforjas y comenzó a vaciarlas, esparciendo el contenido sobre la hierba como trofeos. Sólo cuando terminó, levantó la vista y vio la expresión de horror sobre la cara de Gabrielle.

-Aleja esas cosas de mí-dijo la bardo en voz baja-. No quiero tocar nada que perteneciera a ese hombre.

Xena se la quedó mirando.

-Pero Gabrielle, necesitamos algunas de estas cosas... especialmente la ropa.

-No me importa. Iría a la ciudad completamente desnuda cada día de la semana antes que llevar nada nada de él.

-Está bien-dijo Xena tras unos momentos de reflexión-. Yo llevaré las ropas de Garron y tú puedes llevar las mías.

-Las tuyas no me vendrán. Son demasiado grandes.

-Tenemos la aguja y el hilo. Podemos hacerle algunos arreglos. Es sólo por un par de días hasta que podamos conseguirte ropa nueva a tu medida. No hay más alternativa, Gabrielle.

-Está bien-dijo la bardo al final.

Xena recogió todas las cosas salvo la ropa y las volvió a meter en las alforjas.

-No tenemos que usar estas cosas-dijo-. Podemos llevarlas a la ciudad y venderlas o intercambiarlas por lo que necesitemos. Pero lo mejor es el caballo-cogió el brazo de Gabrielle-. ¿No ves lo que significa? Podemos obtener muchísimo dinero por ese caballo... lo bastante como para reemplazar lo que perdimos y posiblemente también lo bastante como para comprarte un caballo. Podemos encontrar uno agradable y dócil que te gustara.... ¿Qué te parece, Gabrielle? Podríamos ir a muchos más lugares y viajar mucho más rápido si ambas tuviéramos caballos.

Gabrielle la miró, pero no pareció captar el entusiasmo de la guerrera.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-dijo-, pero no sé si quiero un caballo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo necesitas hacerte a la idea. Hablaremos de ello más tarde. Por ahora tenemos que conseguirte algo de ropa. ¿Qué tal si me sueltas la ropa?

Cuando estuvo fuera la prenda de cuero, Xena fue hasta las alforjas y sacó la bolsita con la aguja e hilo. Entonces rasgó un pedazo de paño de la capa y la dobló en forma de cuadrado.

-Creo que sería buena idea bordar esto dentro del escote-dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de Gabrielle-. Servirá de almohadilla para tu herida.

La bardo asintió.

-Puedo hacerlo, si quieres que lo haga-continuó Xena-, pero como ya sabes, mis habilidades con la costura no van mucho más allá de coser heridas. Creo que te gustarían más los resultados si lo hicieras tú misma-sonrió y le ofreció la prenda a su compañera.

Gabrielle la miró por un momento, suspiró y luego la cogió.

Xena dejó caer la bolsa con la aguja y el hilo en el regazo de la bardo.

-Hay otras cosas que quiero dejar hechas-dijo-, pero si necesitas ayuda para atártelo, ponértelo o lo que sea, sólo grita-se alejó a una corta distancia de Gabrielle, desdobló las ropas de Garron y se las puso. No le encajaban demasiado mal, aunque necesitaba ciertamente un cinturón para la túnica y para tener un modo de llevar sus armas. Careciendo de ello por el momento, se metió la túnica por debajo de los pantalones y ató el cordón de la cintura. Luego centró su atención en desmontar el refugio de ramas. Había servido levemente a su propósito y ahora sólo bloqueaba la luz del sol que necesitaban para calentarse. Trabajando rápidamente, arrojó todas las ramas y postes al bosque cercano.

Cuando terminó ese trabajo, Xena fue hacia las ruinas de la cabaña. Sacó de las cenizas la brida carbonizada, cortó el bocado y desechó el resto. A parte de eso, logró encontrar poco más que salvar. El fardo de los víveres, junto con su contenido, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los odres de vino y agua se habían visto reducidos a trocitos de cuero y hollín. Encontró una de las cucharas, pero tan deslustrada que la arrojó de nuevo a las cenizas. Observando a Garron, examinó el extremo de su espada, que sobresalía de debajo de su cuerpo. La vaina se había quemado, y la hoja de la espada estaba ennegrecida. Posiblemente valdría algún dinero, dependiendo de en qué condiciones estuviera la empuñadura. Debía haber llevado también una daga; Gabrielle había dicho que tenía una. Y podría haber tenido algunos dinares... posiblemente bastantes. Una hora antes, habría estado lo bastante desesperada como para robarle al cadáver, incluso aunque el pensamiento de tocarle le asqueaba. Pero ahora tenía su caballo y el contenido de las alforjas. Con eso era suficiente.

Se puso en cuclillas en la orilla del arroyo e hizo cuanto pudo por limpiarse el negror de las manos y del bocado. Luego, enrollándose los pantalones, se adentró un poco y trató de sacar la costra de ceniza de sus botas. Odiaba el cuero húmedo... por encima de todo las botas húmedas. Era buena cosa que hoy tuviera que montar en vez de caminar; Si no, casi seguro que acabaría con ampollas.

De vuelta en el campamento, Gabrielle se estaba probando la túnica de cuero. Xena la ató por ella y la ayudó a determinar dónde ajustarla. Mientras la bardo estaba cosiéndola, Xena fue al prado y arrancó una planta de jabón.

-¿El arroyo es más pronfundo en este punto?-preguntó Gabrielle cuando regresó.

-A este mismo lado del prado hay una zona en la que podría llegar a la altura de la cintura. ¿Por qué?

-Ahí es donde quiero bañarme.

-Gabrielle, el agua está helada, y no creo que sea buena idea que te enfríes. ¿Por qué no traigo agua con la olla para echártela por el pelo y podemos lavarlo aquí mismo?

-No. Quiero lavarme entera. No me importa si el agua está helada.

Tenía esa expresión que Xena sabía que significaba que era inútil discutir con ella, pero lo intentó igualmente.

-Gabrielle, te lavé bastante concienzudamente ayer. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad y podamos conseguir una tina de agua caliente.

-No lo entiendes, Xena. Me siento realmente sucia después de lo que pasó ayer. Necesito intentar de limpiarme.

-De acuerdo-dijo Xena suavemente-. Sólo ten cuidado con tu herida.

Xena caminó con Gabrielle a lo largo del arroyo y vio como la bardo se introducía decididamente en el agua fría. Cuando le llegó a la altura de las caderas, comenzó a restregarse vigorosamente con la raíz de jabón y las manos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Con tu cabello o algo?-preguntó Xena.

-No, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo. Voy a montar el caballo de Garron por unos minutos-se volvió y se dirigió al prado. El semental parecía más calmado que antes, y respondió bien a sus caricias y atenciones. Xena cortó una medida de cuerda para reemplazar la brida rienda rota, luego ensilló al zaino y le abrochó la brida. Con un movimiento suave, se montó en su espalda. Demostró ser una montura briosa, pero un poco testaruda y difícil de controlar. Xena deseó poder dejarle correr a toda máquina, para averiguar cuánta velocidad tenía, pero el prado era demasiaod pequeño para eso. Argo seguía al zaino ansiosamente, unas veces acercándose lo bastante como para rozar la pierna de Xena con su hocico.

-No te preocupes, chica-le gritó la guerrera-. ¡Tú siempre serás mi primer amor!

Tras unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del prado, Xena guió al semental de vuelta a lo largo del arroyo hacia el claro. Argo la siguió de cerca detrás. Sobrepasó a Gabrielle, que estaba sentada al sol en la orilla, tratando de peinarse con los dedos el pelo húmedo y enredado. En el campamento, Xena desmontó y ató al zaino a un árbol. Fue a por las alforjas y encontró el peine, luego fue rápidamente hasta Gabrielle y se agachó a su lado.

-Tal vez esto ayude-dijo, tendiendo el peine.

Gabrielle lo contempló por un largo momento, luego miró a Xena, después de vuelta al peine. Al final, alargó la mano y lo cogió, sosteniéndolo con cuidado, dándole vueltas, pasando los dedos por los lugares quemados.

-¡Mi peine!-susurró-. Pensé que se había perdido-alzó la vista de nuevo, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Xena sonrió suavemente.

-Ya lo ves-dijo-. Las cosas buenas pueden sobrevivir a las malas. Pasa más a menudo de lo que puedas pensar.

Gabrielle no respondió, pero tras un momento pasó la mano por su mejilla. Luego comenzó a pasar el peine con cuidado por las enredinas rubio rojizas.

-¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?-dijo Xena suavemente.

-No, puedo hacerlo.

-Estaré encantada de hacerlo, si quieres.

-No, está bien. Yo lo haré.

Xena se mordió el labio y guardó silencio por unos momentos.

-Muy bien-dijo entonces-. Comenzaré a recoger las cosas-se levantó y caminó lentamente de regreso al campamento.

Una vez allí, sacó el rollo de cuerda y cortó un trozo para hacerse un cinturón, luego se ató otro trozo sobre el hombro derecho. Se amarró la vaina de la espada a la espalda, se ató el chakram a su derecha y se puso una daga en la cintura. Tras eso, ató una parte de la cuerda al bocado viejo de Argo y fabricó unas sencillas riendas y brida. Entonces recogió las cosas sueltas, las metió en las alforjas y amarró las bolsas a la silla de montar de Garron. Además ató la sartén, la olla, su armadura y el bastón de Gabrielle. Argo estaba habituada a cargar con el equipo, pero el zaino parecía nervioso por los objetos extraños golpeando y haciendo ruidos metálicos en sus costados.

-Lo siento, chico-dijo Xena mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas-, tendrás que cargar con esto por ahora.

Gabrielle volvió del arroyo y se puso el conjunto de cuero. Xena lo ató por ella.

-¿Estás lista para partir?-preguntó la guerrera.

-Más que lista.

Xena levantó a la bardo para sentarla de lado sobre Argo.

-¿Cómo se siente?-preguntó.

-Un poco extraño.

-Agarra a la yegua con una mano-ordenó Xena-, y esto con la otra-le tendió las riendas de cuerda a Gabrielle-. Te guiaré un poco para que puedas acostumbrarte. ¿Te duele el sentarte de este modo?

-Un poco. No mucho.

-¿Preferirías montar el caballo a horcajadas?

-¡No!-dijo Gabrielle rápidamente.

Hicieron un recorrido por el claro y luego Xena le pasó el control de la yegua a Gabrielle. Desató a su propia montura y saltó sobre la silla de montar. El zaino estaba un poco receloso, pero pronto se calmó bajo el firme control de Xena. La guerrera cabalgó hasta donde Gabrielle estaba contemplando las ruinas de la cabaña.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó. Qué extraño resultaba tener que preguntarle lo que estaba pensando a la normalmente habladora bardo.

-Pienso en que desearía no haber venido aquí nuca-dijo Gabrielle-. Desearía no haber visto nunca este lugar.

-La primera noche estuvo bien-dijo Xena-. Creía que tú también la disfrutaste.

-La primera noche fue hermosa-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-. Eso es lo que hace tan espantoso el resto.

-Si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a salir del modo en que lo hicieron, jamás te habría traído aquí, Gabrielle, créeme. Mi única intención era hacerte feliz.

Gabrielle miró a Xena y su expresión se suavizó.

-Lo sé-dijo. Luego volvió la cabeza de Argo hacia el sendero-. Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

**Continuará...**


	3. Tercera parte

**Tercera parte**

Les llevó más de tres horas llegar a la ciudad. Viajaron a paso lento y se detuvieron varias veces para que Gabrielle pudiera descansar. Xena también agradecía las pausas de descanso, ya que el esfuerzo necesario para hacer andar al semental zaino hacía que se le cansaran los brazos. Las dos mujeres atrajeron muchas miradas y algunas veces comentarios groseros de otros viajeros, especialmente cuando el camino se volvió más transitado al acercarse a la ciudad. Xena tuvo que admitir que constituían una extraña visión: una joven magullada, vestida de cuero sentada de lado sobre un caballo, acompañada de una mujer alta con ropa de hombre sobre un semental grande y brincador. Bueno, ella estaba habituada a que la observaran, pero Gabrielle no, y la bardo parecía bastante incómoda con la atención.

-Xena-dijo finalmente-, ¿a qué distancia estamos de la ciudad?

-Bueno, creo que estamos a media hora de distancia.

-Quiero caminar el resto del camino.

Xena la miró.

-¿Crees que te sientes preparada?

-Sí. Tendré que bajarme del caballo para que la gente deje de mirarme-dijo Gabrielle.

-De acuerdo. Sígueme-Xena indicó con la cabeza hacia un bosquecillo de árboles justo fuera del camino y llevó al caballo zaino hasta allí. Bajándose de la silla de montar, ató su montura y se volvió hacia Gabrielle. Al deslizarse la bardo de la silla de Argo en sus brazos, Xena la envolvió en un cuidadoso abrazo.

-No, Xena-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Xena, sin liberar su agarre-. Ahora mismo no hay nadie por aquí que pueda vernos-pero su amante no respondió al abrazo, por lo que tras un momento, Xena la dejó ir y puso las manos sobre sus hombros-. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?-preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente para buscar los ojos verdes.

-No-dijo Gabrielle, rompiendo el contacto visual-. Es sólo que ahora mismo no quiero que me sostengan.

-La otra noche me dejaste sostenerte.

-Tenía frío.

-Oh, ¿es así cómo funciona ahora? ¿Sólo puedo tocarte cuando tienes frío?-Xena liberó los hombros de Gabrielle y se apartó.

-Xena...-empezó Gabrielle y luego suspiró-. No puedo explicarlo. Sólo sé que no puedo estar cerca por ahora. Por favor, intenta entenderlo.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré-dijo Xena en tono apagado-. Ahora vámonos-desató al zaino y lo llevó de vuelta al camino. Gabrielle la siguió con Argo, y ambas prosiguieron en silencio.

Cuando alcanzaron la ciudad, encontraron las calles atestadas de carretas, vacas, ovejas, cabras y campesinos. Ahora nadie miró a las dos mujeres mientras luchaban por abrir un camino para sus caballos. Xena hizo una pausa para dejar que Gabrielle la alcanzara.

-Debe de ser día de mercado-gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del barullo.

-Aquí pasa algo-coincidió Gabrielle. Luego se inclinó cerca de la guerrera-. Xena, ¿esta es una de las ciudades que asaltó tu ejército?

Xena le lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

-No, gracias a los dioses. Este es uno de los lugares que estuvo de acuerdo en proporcionarnos suministros a cambio de dejarlos en paz. Sólo pasamos por aquí unas cuantas veces, por lo que con algo de suerte ahora mi nombre sólo será un vago recuerdo.

Por unos momentos estuvieron inspeccionando la multitud y las tiendas. El semental estaba nervioso, resoplando y correteó de lado cuando pasaron corriendo unos niños ruidosos. Xena tensó el agarre sobre la brida, luego lo llevó hacia un hombre bajo y moreno, que estaba vendiendo pasteles de pescado en un puesto situado en una esquina.

-Disculpe-dijo-, ¿puede indicarnos dónde encontrar una buena posada?

-Oh, ustedes necesitan El Barril Dorado-le dijo-. Sólo id hacia delante, hacia la plaza de la ciudad, luego pasad un edificio. Una construcción de grandes piedras, gris, dos plantas. No puedes pasártelo.

-¡Gracias!-los pasteles de pescado olían bien y el estómago de Xena se retorció, recordándole que no habían comido nada desde la cena de la pasada noche. Echó un vistazo a Gabrielle, sorprendida de que no le hubiera pedido a gritos a Xena que le comprara algo de comer. Pero la bardo se veía exhausta y pálida, con expresión desconcentrada. Xena le cogió el brazo.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo estoy muy cansada.

-De acuerdo. La posada no esta lejos. Vamos por aquí.

Ataron los caballos a una baranda en el patio de la caballeriza cercano a la posada. La puerta de la taberna estaba abierta, y el lugar parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo y silencioso después del ruido de las calles. Xena parpadeó, esperando a que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la escasa luz. Observó a un par de hombres en una mesa cerca de la pared más lejana, hablando tranquilamente por encima de sus tazas. Por lo demás, la taberna estaba vacía.

Gabrielle se dejó caer sobre un banco en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

-Esperaré aquí mientras haces los preparativos-dijo.

Mientras Xena se preguntaba dónde encontrar al posadero, una mujer entró apresuradamente por una puerta lateral, llevando una bandeja de cálices de madera, que dejó sobre el mostrador. Era aproximadamente de la altura de Gabrielle, pero mayor y un poco más fornida, con una abundante y rebelde cabellera castaño rojiza. Cuando Xena fue hacia ella, se volvió y se adelantó, sonriendo y secándose las manos en el delantal.

-Buenas tardes-dijo calurosamente-. Parece que vosotras dos habéis tenido un largo viaje. Me llamo Lydia. Soy la dueña de esto.

Tendió su mano, y al cogerla, Xena se encontró mirando unos ojos castaños tan llenos de honradez y bondad que inmediatamente sintió que podía confiar en esta mujer de un modo en que confiaba en pocas personas.

-Soy Xena-dijo.

Los ojos de Lydia se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡Xena!-exclamó-. ¿La Princesa Guerrera?

-Sí-dijo Xena con cautela. Tal vez ahí la recordaban mejor de lo que creía.

-¡Justamente estábamos hablando de ti la otra noche!-exclamó Lydia-. ¡En este mismo lugar! Salmoneus estuvo contando historias sobre ti... de cómo pasaste del mal al bien y de cómo ganaste el concurso de Miss Mundo Conocido y evitaste una espantosa guerra. Dijo que fuiste una Miss Amphipolis bastante hermosa...-la posadera hizo una pausa, percatándose sus ojos de las ropas y armas de Xena.

-Ah, bien...-Xena echó un vistazo a los toscos pantalones y túnica de Garron-. Entonces llevaba un conjunto diferente-le dio a Lydia una sonrisa torcida, luego cambió rápidamente de tema-. ¿Qué está haciendo Salmoneus en la ciudad?

-Oh, está aquí por la feria del mercado, trajo todo un carro de productos extravagantes, importados de Egipto, o eso dice-le guiñó un ojo a Xena-. Me atrevería a decir que está haciendo un buen negocio. Es todo un vendedor, ¿sabes'

-¿Qué es la feria del mercado?

-¿No conoces nuestra feria del mercado? La hacemos cada verano, y dura toda una semana. La gente viene desde todas partes. Algunos viajan durante días para llegar aquí.

-Así que eso es por lo que la ciudad está tan concurrida-murmuró Xena-. Estábamos tratando de explicárnoslo.

-Salmoneus mencionó que viajabas con alguien-dijo Lydia, volviendo la vista hacia Gabrielle-. ¿Tu amiga también es una guerrera?

-No, Gabrielle es una bardo-dijo Xena, y luego su voz se suavizó-. Pero ha luchado en algunas batallas muy feroces-se volvió para mirar detrás de ella y vio a Gabrielle sentada con la cabeza sobre los brazos doblados-. La última casi acabó con ella-añadió Xena-, por lo que esperábamos que tuvieras una habitación silenciosa donde pudiéramos descansar durante unos días.

-Bueno, estás de suerte, Xena, ya que tengo una habitación disponible. El tipo que la tenía la dejó justamente esta mañana. Estarás justo delante de la entrada de Salmoneus. Es una habitación pequeña, pero limpia. En cuanto ser silenciosa, bueno, da al patio de la posada, por lo que no os llegará mucho ruido de la calle, pero por la noche a la gente le gusta sentarse fuera y beber, y a veces hacen algo de ruido.

-Está bien. No será un problema-dijo Xena rápidamente-. Creo que tenemos suerte al encontrar una habitación con la feria en marcha.

-Sí, la tenéis.

-Oh, y Lydia, ¿podrías prepararnos algo de comer? Sólo algo sencillo, ¿tal vez pan y queso? ¿Y dos tazas de aguamiel? No hemos comido en todo el día.

-Por supuesto-dijo Lydia, observando a Xena con franca curiosidad-. Puedo llevaros una bandeja a la habitación, si queréis. ¿O preferís comer aquí abajo?

-No, en la habitación, si no te importa.

-¿Y cenáreis aquí?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, veamos-dijo Lydia, calculando en voz alta-, una habitación para dos personas más dos comidas... eso serán cuatro dinares.

Xena sacó el portamonedas de cuero y se vacío el contenido en la mano. Le tendió los cuatro dinares a la posadera y volvió a meter el resto dentro. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que probablemente no había sido prudente el permitir que la mujer viera el poco dinero que tenían. Bueno, tendría mucho más tan pronto como hubiera vendido ese caballo, pero sería mejor que lo hiciera rápidamente.

-También tenemos dos caballos para meter en el establo-añadió Xena.

-Puedes arreglarlo con Elpidios; es el dueño del establo-dijo Lydia-. Es medio dinar por caballo y por noche.

-De acuerdo-Xena se volvió y caminó de regreso a donde estaba sentada la bardo. Se inclinó sobre ella, dejando una mano sobre su hombro-. Gabrielle, ven a conocer a Lydia. Tiene una habitación para nosotras.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y entonces se levantó y siguió a la guerrera hacia donde esperaba la posadera.

-Me alegro de conocerte, Gabrielle-dijo Lydia con una cálida sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Observó a la bardo con el mismo franco interés que había demostrado anteriormente por la princesa guerrera. Xena tuvo la sensación de que a esos intensos ojos marrones no se les escapaba mucho, y que la posadera comprendía mucho más de lo que se decía en realidad. Tales cualidades habrían sido alarmantes en una persona malvada, pero Xena sentía que se podía confíar en que Lydia usara sus conocimientos sólo de manera discreta.

Xena tocó ligeramente a Gabrielle en el brazo:

-¿Por qué no subes a la habitación mientras voy a ocuparme de los caballos?-dijo-. Lydia va a traernos algo de pan y queso.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Gabrielle-. Encantada de conocerte, Lydia-añadió con una lánguida sonrisa.

-Sólo sube las escaleras de ese rincón-dijo Lydia, señalando-, luego sigue recto hasta el final del pasillo. Hay seis habitaciones y la vuestra es la última puerta a la izquierda.

Gabrielle asintió y se dirigió hacia las estrechas escaleras de madera. Xena la vio cruzar la habitación y subir lentamente las escaleras.

-En realidad ella no es así-dijo Xena y se volvió para encontrar a Lydia mirándola-, es amable, amistosa y habladora-se detuvo al comenzar a temblarle la voz. Tragó con fuerza y luego dijo-. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ocuparme de los caballos-y volviéndose, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Os subiré la bandeja pronto-gritó Lydia detrás de ella.

***

Xena subió tambaleante a la habitación varios minutos más tarde, cargada con las alforjas y otras pertenencias. Gabrielle estaba acostada sobre la cama, con los pies colgando fuera, pero se enderezó cuando Xena dejó caer ruidosamente el equipo sobre el suelo justo delante de la puerta. La cama apenas era lo bastante grande para dos personas, aún cuando ocupaba casi un tercio del espacio de la habitación. Estaba en la esquina donde se encontraban las dos paredes exteriores de piedra gris, y debajo tenía un orinal de arcilla. Cerca de la cama había una mesa pequeña, y en otra esquina había una mesita con un cántaro de metal abollado y una palangana. El único otro mobiliario era un solitario banco de madera, justo lo bastante grande para sentarse. Las dos paredes interiores estaban hechas de paneles de madera, y los anchos tablones del suelo habían sido gastados por los pies de muchos viajeros cansados.

Xena cruzó la habitación y se asomó a la ventana para ver el patio.

-Bueno, es pequeña-dijo, volviéndose hacia Gabrielle-, ¡Pero es algo mucho mejor de lo que tuvimos anoche!

Gabrielle la miró, pero no dijo nada.

Xena se sentó al lado de la bardo y botó un poco sobre el colchón relleno de paja.

-¿Qué tal la cama?-preguntó-. ¿Crees que podrás dormir?

-Supongo.

Observó la cara de Gabrielle por unos momentos, pero allí no vio ninguna pista sobre lo que podía estar pensando la bardo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca creí que vería el día en que quisiera que hablaras más-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero Gabrielle, desearía que me dijeras lo que estás sintiendo y pensando. Ahora mismo es como si estuvieras separada de mí por el océano y yo ni siquiera tuviera un bote de remos.

-No entenderías cómo me siento-dijo Gabrielle rotundamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo entendería? Ni siquiera me has probado-puso una mano sobre el muslo de Gabrielle-. E incluso si no lo entiendo, por lo menos escucharé... tanto como quieras que lo haga. Necesitas hablar, Gabrielle. No puedes limitarte a guardarte los sentimientos para ti.

-Eso es lo que tú haces.

Xena sonrió con amargura.

-Sí, pero tú siempre andas tras de mí para hablar, por lo que lo llevo un poco mejor. Por lo menos creo que lo hago. Pero ahora sé lo frustrada que debes haberte sentido conmigo. Por favor, dime lo que sientes. Por favor.

-No puedo hablar de ello. Es algo que debo resolver sola.

-No, Gabrielle, estás equivocada. No tienes porque hacerlo sola. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para ayudarte a superar esto. Nos amamos, y el amor es tanto para los malos momentos como para los buenos. Podemos superarlo, pero tenemos que hacerlo juntas.

La bardo suspiró y se tiró distraídamente del pelo, luego apretó los labios al fruncir el ceño. Al final dijo:

-No puedo, Xena. No sé porqué, pero no estoy lista para hablar. Duele demasiado.

Xena se puso en pie y comenzó a andar arriba y abajo por la estrecha habitación.

-No hagas esto, Gabrielle-dijo-. ¡No me dejes fuera así!-se detuvo frente a la bardo y agarró los hombros de la mujer más joven-. Te amo. Quiero ayudarte. Esto me está volviendo loca... ¡por favor, déjame ayudarte!

Gabrielle la miró y el dolor escrito en su cara ocasionó una punzada en el corazón de la guerrera.

-No puedes ayudarme, Xena-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-. Nadie puede ayudarme. Tengo que hacerlo por mí misma.

Xena se enderezó bruscamente, se volvió y cruzó la habitación, luego fue hacia la pared de piedra. Se detuvo, de cara a la pared, entonces de repente la golpeó fuertemente con el puño. Después la hizo de nuevo. Y una vez más.

-Detente, Xena. Te estás comportando como una niña.

Xena dejó de aporrear la pared y se apoyó débilmente contra ella, descansando la frente sobre las piedras frías y ásperas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podían haber sido físicas todas las heridas de Gabrielle? Por lo menos sabía cómo ocuparse de ellas. Pero estas heridas del alma...

Llamaron a la puerta. Xena tomó aliento, tratando de recobrar la compostura y fue a abrir.

Lydia estaba en el pasillo con una bandeja de comida.

-¿Va todo bien por aquí?-preguntó, sus ojos buscando la cara de la guerrera. Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí fuera, se preguntó Xena. ¿Cuánto había oído de su conversación?

-Oh, estamos bien-dijo la guerrera-. Sólo estamos un poco cansadas y gruñonas-le dio a Lydia lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa encantadora, luego alcanzó la bandeja-. ¡Mmm, tiene buena pinta!-dijo.

Lydia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Está bien la habitación?-preguntó. Siento que sea tan pequeña.

-Está bien, de verdad. La otra noche dormimos sin mantas y bajo la lluvia, por lo que en comparación esto es como los campos elíseos.

Lydia se rió.

-Bien-dijo-. Sólo hacedme saber cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Os he conseguido algo de uva-añadió, señalando la bandeja.

-Gracias-dijo Xena-. Estamos muy hambrientas.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa, colocada delante de Gabrielle, y retiró el banco para sentarse. La bardo contempló la comida por un momento, entonces partió un trozo pequeño de pan y comenzó a mordisquearlo. Xena arrancó un pedazo grande y se lo metió en la boca, esperando que la comida pudiera ayudarla de algún modo a llenar el vacío que sentía en su interior.

-Tienes que comer más que eso, Gabrielle-dijo, cortando algo de queso y pasándoselo a la bardo-. ¿Qué tal algo de uva? Sabes que te encanta la uva.

-No tengo hambre.

-Come de todos modos. Tienes que recobrar fuerzas.

Xena trató de dar buen ejemplo, pero tras los primeros bocados, descubrió que tampoco tenía tanta hambre. Sin embargo, se obligó a seguir comiendo, y cuando la comida se le atoró en la garganta, la hizo bajar con aguamiel.

-¿Oíste decir a Lydia que Salmoneus está en la ciudad?-preguntó.

Gabrielle alzó la vista.

-¡Salmoneus!-exclamó e hizo una mueca-. ¡De todas las personas que no quiero ver en este momento!

-No tienes que verle. No tienes que ver a nadie que no quieras-dijo Xena. Cogió un par de uvas del racimo y se las puso en la boca-. Tampoco es mi persona favorita, pero de hecho como que me alegro de descubrir que está aquí. Creo que le pediré que venda ese caballo por mí. Es bueno vendiendo cosas, y probablemente tenga algunos contactos en la ciudad, que yo no.

-Querrá una buena tajada del precio.

-Lo sé, pero ya idearé algo con él. Valdrá la pena por no tener el lío de vender el caballo por mí misma.

Gabrielle la miró y luego se sentó contemplando la comida con expresión aburrida, sin comer.

-¿Qué tal el dolor?-preguntó Xena-. ¿Necesitas más té?

-No. Estoy bien. Sólo quiero dormir.

-Esa es una buena idea. ¿Te sentirás segura si te dejó aquí sola durante un rato?

-Sí. Estaré bien.

-¿Estás segura?

Gabrielle asintió.

-De acuerdo. Se está celebrando alguna feria del mercado en la ciudad. Por eso está tan atestada. Pensé que debería ir a comprobarlo. Necesito hablar con Salmoneus y además intentar vender la daga de Garron. Oh, y buscaré a alguien que pueda hacerte algo de ropa.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se cerraban y la cabeza le empezaba a caérsele sobre el pan y el queso.

Xena le tocó suavemente el hombro.

-¿Has terminado de comer?-preguntó.

-Ajá.

Xena retiró la mesa a su sitio junto a la pared y se puso en cuclillas frente a Gabrielle.

-¿Quieres dormir con el traje de princesa guerrera o quieres quitártelo?-preguntó.

Gabrielle la miró y Xena creyó ver una fugaz sonrisa cruzar por su cara.

-Quitármelo-dijo Gabrielle.

Xena ayudó a desvestirse a la bardo y luego remetió las mantas a su alrededor. En menos de un minuto, estaba dormida. Xena permaneció un corto espacio de tiempo observándola, luego fue y rebuscó en las alforjas de Garron hasta encontrar la daga. La examinó brevemente, comprobando con el pulgar la agudeza del filo, y guardó la daga en el cinturón de cuerda cerca de la suya propia. Luego, recogiendo la bandeja, se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta.

En el piso de abajo, Xena devolvió la comida mayormente sin tocar a Lydia con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Supongo que no estábamos tan hambrientas como creía-dijo.

Lydia sonrió, dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y luego devolvió la mirada a Xena.

-En realidad no debería preguntarlo-dijo tranquilamente-, pero esperaba poder ayudar de alguna forma... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Gabrielle?

Xena la contempló, sorprendida por la franqueza de la pregunta, pero emocionada por el bondadoso tono.

-La han violado-se escuchó decir.

-Pensaba que podía ser eso-dijo Lydia.

-¿Por qué lo pensabas?

-Supongo que por varias razones. Los moratones. El modo en que se sostiene a ella misma. La mirada retraída-Lydia hizo una pausa y tomó aliento-. Eso le pasó a mi hija, Lia, hace un par de años. Entonces sólo tenía quince años.

-¡Qué horror!-dijo Xena-. Ciertamente lamento oír eso. ¿Está tu hija bien ahora?

Lydia sonrió.

-Sí, está bien. Por supuesto, quedan algunas cicatrices, que nunca llegan a sanar por completo, pero ahora Lia está prometida con un estupendo joven de esta aldea. Se casarán durante el solsticio de invierno, y van a ayudarme a llevar la posada. Lia ya ayuda muchísimo. Hace la mayor parte de la cocina y la colada. Probablemente la verás por ahí.

Lydia dejó de hablar por un momento, mirando al vacío, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos. Luego miró a Xena de nuevo.

-No es fácil superar algo así-dijo en voz baja-. Lleva tiempo y muchísimo amor. Gabrielle es afortunada. Te tiene a ti, y puedo ver que ella te importa de verdad. Estará bien. Sólo ten paciencia.

Xena asintió. Quería hablar, pero tenía la garganta demasiado tensa por la emoción.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Lydia dijo:

-¿Te quemaste?

-¿Qué?-dijo Xena, entonces vio a la posadera observando su mano-. Oh. Sí, me quemé.

-Tengo algo de ungüento. Está justo ahí, en la cocina. Parece que Lia y yo siempre nos estamos quemando. Te lo traeré.

Se fue antes de que Xena pudiera responder, y regresó casi igual de rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-preguntó, mientras extendía el ungüento con dedos cuidadosos.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Xena.

-Eso está bien-respondió Lydia-. Siempre tengo tiempo para una historia.

-Bueno, estábamos en una cabaña abandonada a unas pocas leguas de aquí. Ahí es donde Gabrielle fue... atacada. No llegué a tiempo o podría haberlo evitado, creo-Xena se detuvo y tomó aliento. Apenas conocía a esta mujer, esta Lydia con unos ojos que parecían verle directamente el alma. Pero ahí estaba, exponiendo toda su historia. Sentía que hacer era una locura, pero de algún modo no podía evitarlo.

-Gabrielle estaba tan trastornada que prendió fuego a la cabaña-continuó Xena-. Perdimos la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias. Me las arreglé para salvar unas pocas cosas, pero me quemé mientras lo hacía.

Lydia volvió a poner la tapa sobre el tarro del ungüento.

-Xena-dijo, sonriéndole a la guerrera-, quiero que sepas algo. La primera noche te pedí que pagaras por adelantado, pero desde ahora tienes crédito conmigo. Quedaros aquí tú y Gabrielle tanto tiempo como queráis. Habéis pasado por mucho y necesitáis tiempo para sanar... las dos.

-Lydia, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo pagar la cuenta. Tengo algunas cosas para vender, incluyendo un caballo, por lo que tendré dinero más que suficiente.

-Lo sé. Te creo. Simplemente no quiero que te preocupes por el dinero cuando deberías preocuparte por ayudar a Gabrielle.

Xena guardó silencio por un momento, luego dijo:

-No lo entiendo. Apenas me conoces. No he hecho nada para merecer tanta bondad de tu parte.

La posadera sonrió de nuevo.

-Tienes razón. Realmente todavía no te conozco, pero ya sé que me vas a gustar, Xena. Tienes un corazón que es valiente y fiel, y tratas de hacer lo correcto... incluso cuando te es difícil. El que estés aquí me da un muy buen presentimiento. Algo bueno saldrá de ello. No estoy segura de qué, pero sé que será bueno.

Xena la contempló maravillada.

-¿Eres una vidente?-preguntó.

-Lo cierto es que no, aunque algunos me han llamado así. Tengo una buena comprensión de la gente, y a veces tengo una sensación sobre lo que va a pasarles, pero nunca he intentado desarrollar ese don. Si puedo usarlo para ayudar a alguien aquí y ahora, será suficiente recompensa para mí.

-Creo que tú también me vas a gustar, Lydia-dijo Xena-. De hecho, ya me gustas.j

La posadera le sonrió y luego rápidamente cambió de tema-. Bueno, ¿vas a ir a la feria del mercado?-preguntó.

-Sí, pero no sé dónde es.

-Está en el extremo oeste de la ciudad. Tuerce a la izquierda cuando salgas por la puerta y baja derecha por la calle. Te presentarás justo ahí.

-Suena bastante fácil-dijo Xena volviéndose hacia la puerta, luego se volvió de nuevo-. Oh, quería preguntarte si puedes recomendarme una buena costurera.

-Sí, en efecto. Ve a ver a Dorkas. Ella y su marido, Xenos, tienen una tienda de tejidos como a un edificio de aquí. Se llama El Telar Mágico. Pasarás por delante de camino a la feria. Dorkas no es la persona más habladora que hayas conocido, pero hace un trabajo maravilloso por un precio razonable y también es rápida.

-Bien. Iré a verla.

-¿Vas a hacerte un conjunto nuevo?-preguntó Lydia, mirando con mordacidad la túnica y los pantalones.

-No, no es para mí, es para Gabrielle. Por ahora viste mis ropas.

-¿Y de quién son las que llevas?

Xena echó un vistazo a las suyas.

-Éstas pertenecen al hombre que violó a Gabrielle.

Lydia sacudió la cabeza.

-Realmente vosotras dos habéis ido y vuelto del Tártaro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que sí-Xena le dio una sonrisa triste-. Gracias, Lydia. Te veré más tarde-dijo entonces y se salió por la puerta.

***

La plaza del mercado estaba atestada y polvorienta. Una extraña mezcla de olores asaltaron las fosas nasales de Xena, y sus oídos resultaron maltratados por los gritos constantes de los vendedores y los graznidos y chillidos de los animales. A Gabrielle le encantaba este tipo de caos... en especial si implicaba regateo... pero por lo general a Xena le resultaba desagradable. Aunque, recordándose a sí mima que tenía una tarea por realizar, hizo rechinar los dientes y se sumergió en el tumulto. Deambuló arriba y abajo entre las filas de puestos hasta que encontró a un comerciante de armas, y tras negociar un rato, consiguió veinte dinares por la daga. Era agradable el volver a tener algo de dinero en el portamonedas, e incluso aunque le había herido el orgullo el que Lydia le hubiera ofrecido crédito, había aliviado su mente de no tener que preocuparse por el coste de la pensión hasta que el caballo fuera vendido.

Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, Xena centró su atención en encontrar a Salmoneus. Tras unos minutos, le vio en un puesto cerca del límite del mercado. Parecía estar haciendo bastante negocio, y se apoyó contra un poste cercano y le observó un rato hasta que hubo una tregua. Entonces, paseando hasta el puesto, echó un vistazo a las baratijas, bagatelas y relucientes adornos que tenía expuestos.

-Bueno, Salmoneus-dijo-, ¿qué tal el negocio?

-¡Oh, bien, bien! ¡El negocio va muy bien!-su rostro rebosaba alegría mientras cambiaba de lugar unos cuantos objetos antes de levantar la vista-. ¡Xena!-exclamó, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa-. ¡Casi no te reconozco! ¿Es esto lo último en la vestimenta guerrera?-preguntó, mirando su atuendo.

-Sí, supongo que lo es-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Gabrielle? ¿Está contigo?

-Ella está... uh...-Xena dudó-. Se sentía un poco mal, por lo que está descansando en la posada.

-Oh, lamento oír eso. ¿Dónde os alojáis? ¿En El Barril Dorado?

-Justo al otro de tu entrada.

-Lydia te dijo que estaba aquí, ¿eh? Es toda una mujer, ¿verdad?-dijo guiñando un ojo.

Xena sonrió, perpleja.

-Sí, es muy agradable-volvió a mirar las mercancías-. ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?-preguntó.

-Es especialmente importado desde Egipto, todo en su totalidad-declaró Salmoneus y se acarició la barba de manera satisfecha.

-Entonces ¿cómo es que he visto cosas así hechas en Corinto y Atenas?

-¡Shhh!-dijo rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y dijo conspiratoriamente-. La mayoría de esta gente no han viajado tanto como tú y yo, por lo que no conocen la diferencia.

-Oh, ¿es así como funciona?-dijo, arqueándole una ceja.

-Así es como funciona-le aseguró él.

Lo cierto era que no podía entender porqué alguien querría comprar la mercancía que ofrecía Salmoneus, pero cuando volvió a echar un vistazo, su vista fue atrapada por un colgante dorado con forma de corazón, y lo alcanzó para cogerlo. Habían pasado muchos años desde que sintiera algún interés en joyas o baratijas de este tipo, pero ahora se le ocurrió que podría gustarle darle algo así a Gabrielle, podría gustarle vérselo llevar a la bardo como símbolo de su amor.

-Oh, ¿no es un hermoso pequeño corazón?-ronroneó Salmoneus-. El oro más fino de Egipto, ¡y sólo veinticinco dinares!

-¡Hum!-resopló Xena-. Me temo que tendrás que encontrar a otro idiota que lo compre-pero no dejó el corazón, sosteniéndolo en cambio sobre la palma de la mano para ver el modo en que se reflejaba la luz del sol sobre el grabado de hojas entrelazadas.

-Bueno, como yo digo, a cada minuto nace un idiota-sonrió Salmoneus-. Pero te diré qué, Xena, ya que somos tan buenos amigos, puedo hacerte un precio especial por ese pequeño corazón. Veinte dinares.

Lo consideró por un momento, aún girando la baratija al sol. Dudaba de que fuera oro puro o de que viniera de Egipto, pero le llamaba de algún modo. Probablemente, podría rebajarlo hasta quince o doce dinares, pero aún entonces se llevaría la mayoría de sus fondos. Lo que Gabrielle necesitaba mucho más urgentemente era ropa nueva. Eso es para lo que debería usarse el dinero. Además, con el presente estado de ánimo de Gabrielle, podría muy bien rechazar totalmente tal regalo.

Xena dejó el corazón y sonrió a Salmoneus sin humor.

-Lo siento-dijo-, no es de mi estilo.

-¿Es el precio? Podría bajarlo un poco más. ¿Si no lo quieres para ti, por qué no lo coges para Gabrielle?

Xena le frunció el ceño.

-No intento regatear contigo, Salmoneus. El hecho es que no lo quiero-dijo-. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa.

-Claro, Xena-dijo el mercader rápidamente-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Tengo una propuesta de negocios para ti. ¿Te gustaría vender un caballo por mí? Por una parte del precio de venta, por supuesto.

-¿Estás vendiendo a Argo?-preguntó Salmoneus con asombro.

-No, no es Argo. Es otro caballo, un semental, algo llamativo, con muchísima energía, un buen caballo de guerra para el comprador adecuado.

-Bueno, claro, supongo que podría vender un caballo tan bien como podría vender cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, la venta es la venta.

-Bien. Hablaremos de esto más tarde-dijo Xena, mientras se acercaban al puesto un par de hombres.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal con una cena esta noche en la posada?

Xena se lo pensó un momento.

-No. Probablemente cenaré con Gabrielle en la habitación. Pero después podría encontrarme contigo en el piso de abajo.

-Estupendo. Te veré entonces.

Xena regresó por la calle que llevaba a la posada, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la tienda de la tejedora. Dentro, un hombre sentado trabajaba en un gran telar. Xena descubrió el sonido rítmico de la lanzadera pasando adelante y atrás sonando por encima de la cacofonía del mercado, y permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, observando y escuchando. Por fin, el hombre detuvo su trabajo y la miró.

-Buenas tardes-dijo-. Estoy buscando a Dorkas.

-Está detrás-dijo el hombre, luego se volvió hacia una puerta detrás de él y gritó-. ¡Dorkas! ¡Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte!

La mujer que salió de la habitación trasera era de estatura mediana y fornida, con una cara cuadrada y antebrazos musculosos. Su cabello castaño y liso estaba cortado bruscamente a la altura de la línea de la mandíbula, haciéndolo incluso más corto de lo que muchos hombres lo llevaban. Aunque lo que Xena encontró más interesante en la costurera fue la absoluta falta de expresión en la cara de la mujer.

-Sí, mi señora-dijo Dorkas.

La guerrera miró rápidamente detrás de ella para ver qué señora había entrado en la tienda, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Dorkas se dirigía a ella.

-Oh, uh, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera hacer algo de ropa, ya sabe, sólo algo sencillo de dos piezas, un corpiño pequeño y una falda corta. Y lo necesito lo antes posible. Es más bien una emergencia.

-¿Es para usted, mi señora?-Dorkas la miró impasiblemente, y Xena fue repentinamente consciente de lo extraña que debía verse con la ropa de Garron. ¿Estaba esta mujer riéndose de ella al llamarla señora, o llamaba así a cualquier a todas las clientas?

-No, es para una amiga mía-respondió.

-Ya veo-dijo Dorkas-. ¿Qué clase de tela?

-¿De qué clase tiene?

-Lino. Lana. Un poco de algodón, pero es costoso, ya que tuvo que ser importado.

-Lino está bien.

-¿Color?

-Uh, no sé. ¿Verde? ¿O tal vez marrón? Supongo que azul también estaría bien.

Dorkas cogió tres rollos de tela de debajo del mostrador y los extendió. Xena se acercó y tocó la tela. Ciertamente no tenía ni idea de lo que quería Gabrielle; obviamente, debería haberle hecho algunas preguntas a la bardo antes de venir.

-¿Tiene las medidas?-preguntó Dorkas.

-¿Medidas? Uh, bueno, creo que ella es como de estatura media. Más baja que yo y algo más pequeña-Xena se detuvo, nerviosa. Realmente ahí estaba fuera de su elemento. Sabía tan poco sobre la ropa y cómo se hacía. La costurera debía pensar que era idiota.

-¿Vive la señora cerca de aquí?-preguntó Dorkas con la misma voz acompasada que no daba ninguna pista sobre lo que la mujer estaba pensando.

-Sí, nos alojamos en El Barril Dorado, justo bajando la calle. De hecho, fue Lydia la que me dio su nombre.

-Lydia es una buena persona-dijo Dorkas, y Xena creyó haber visto cómo se suavizaban los rasgos pétreos-. Tal vez pueda ir y tomar las medidas-dijo entonces la costurera.

-Sí, eso podría servir-dijo Xena, considerándolo. ¿Estaría Gabrielle dispuesta a hablar con esta mujer extraña e impasible? Bueno, tendría que hacerlo si quería decir algo sobre cómo quería que fueran sus nuevas ropas-. ¿Cuándo puede venir?

-Ahora, si quiere. Dijo que tenía prisa.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos, iba de camino a la posada. Estoy segura de que Gabrielle será mucho mejor que yo diciéndole el tipo de ropa que quiere. Lo único es que ella... Bueno, ella resultó herida, por lo que tiene algunos moratones... por lo que no se sorprenda-terminó Xena débilmente.

Dorkas asintió y cogió una cinta medidora. Cortó muestras de tela de los tres rollos y luego se quedó mirando a Xena hasta que la guerrera se dio cuenta de que estaba lista y salió delante a la calle. Caminaron en silencio. Xena fue repentinamente consciente de lo cansada que se sentía y agradeció el no tener que hablar. Cuando entraron a la sala de la taberna, Lydia las vio y vino a saludarlas.

-¿Le importaría esperar aquí mientras subo a asegurarme de que Gabrielle esté despierta?-le preguntó Xena a Dorkas-. Ahora vuelvo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se apresuró hacia las escaleras y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Abriendo suavemente la puerta de la habitación, vio a la bardo hecha un ovillo sobre su costado, todavía profundamente dormida. Xena fue y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gabrielle-dijo suavemente.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de mala gana por un momento, luego Gabrielle suspiró, se estiró ligeramente y se volvió a acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mmm-hmm.

Xena la miró por un momento y vio que se estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, encontré a alguien que puede hacerte algo de ropa, pero no pude explicarle muy bien lo que quieres y necesita tus medidas. Ella está ahora en el piso de abajo. ¿Estaría bien si viniera aquí? Puedes decirle lo que quieres exactamente.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos y contempló a Xena durante un momento. Luego suspiró pesadamente y se enderezó.

-De acuerdo-dijo en tono aburrido.

Xena la ayudó a vestirse y luego bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Dorkas. No estaba segura de lo cooperadora que se mostraría Gabrielle , pero pronto la joven estaba explicándole en detalle el tipo de conjunto que quería a la costurera. Y eligió la muestra de tela de color azul.

-¿Cuándo lo tendrá listo?-preguntó Xena cuando las otras dos habían llegado a un acuerdo.

-Mañana por la tarde-dijo Dorkas.

-Bien. ¿Cuánto será?

La mujer calculó unos momentos y luego dijo:

-Quince dinares.

Gabrielle lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la guerrera.

-Eso estará bien-dijo Xena. Fue una buena cosa el que no hubiera gastado el dinero en aquella baratija del corazón-. ¿Debería ir a su tienda a recogerlo?

-Puedo traerlo aquí-dijo Dorkas-, para comprobar que ajuste bien.

-Esto estaría bien-dijo Gabrielle.

-Sí-dijo Xena-. Entonces la veremos mañana.

La costurera se fue y Gabrielle se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de Xena.

-No sabía que la ropa nueva costaría tanto-dijo.

-Está bien. Tengo veinte dinares de la daga de Garron-cuando no hubo respuesta, Xena continuó-. Creo que Dorkas hará un buen trabajo. Lydia me la recomendó. Aunque es algo extraña, ¿no?

-Sí, lo es, pero me gusta.

-Hablé con Salmoneus y venderá el caballo por mí. He quedado con él después de cenar para hablar de ello. Tan pronto como lo venda, podemos comprar las otras cosas que necesitamos... y podemos empezar por tratar de elegirte un caballo.

Gabrielle la miró.

-No me compres un caballo, Xena.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es sólo que de momento no quiero uno. Ni siquiera me gustan mucho los caballos. Y además, no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Xena.

Gabrielle apartó la vista y removió incómoda-. Bueno, he estado pensando en que podría gustarme ir a casa por un tiempo.

-A casa-repitió Xena-. A Potedaia.

Gabrielle asintió.

-Bueno, sí, esa es una buena idea-dijo Xena lentamente-. Allí podrás descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Y probablemente te gustaría volver a ver a tu familia. Claro, podemos ir a Potedaia, si quieres.

Xena pensó que era una petición perfectamente razonable pero, por alguna razón, la idea la llenó de un frío temor. ¿Cuánto tiempo querría Gabrielle quedarse con su familia? Podría ser mucho más de lo que a Xena le gustaría quedarse. Bueno, siempre podría ir a Amphipolis a visitar a su madre y volver a por Gabrielle más tarde.

El silencio se alargó por un rato, mientras cada una de las dos mujeres estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Xena miró a su compañera y dijo:

-Creo que es hora de cenar. ¿Quieres cenar en el piso de abajo?

-No.

-De acuerdo. Bajaré y subiré algo para nosotras. Olía bastante bien cuando pasé por allí. Cordero, creo. Volveré pronto.

***

Una hora más tarde, Xena estaba en la taberna sentada en una mesa cercana a la pared, con una jarra de aguamiel delante de ella. Salmoneus estaba sentado con algunos amigos a una corta distancia, terminando su cena. Aunque la guerrera no tenía prisa. De hecho, se alegraba de tener un poco de tiempo para ella, para descansar y pensar. El aguamiel estaba fresco y suave, y el confuso parloteo a su alrededor alejó su desánimo. Reclinándose contra el muro de piedra, cerró los ojos, dejó que los músculos de su cara y hombros se relajaran lentamente. Pero sus oídos permanecieron firmemente alerta, y abrió los ojos tan pronto como oyó a Salmoneus acercándose a la mesa. Le sonrió, se sentó y tomó un gran trago de la copa de madera con vino que había traído de la otra mesa.

-Bueno, uno no se puede acercar sigilosamente contigo, ¿eh?-dijo.

-Espero que no-respondió, sonriendo, y tomó un sorbo de aguamiel.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, luego Salmoneus dijo:

-Fue un cordero sabroso el de esta noche, ¿no?

-No estuvo mal-coincidió Xena.

-Creo que descubrirás que la comida de aquí es generalmente bastante buena. La hija de Lydia hace la mayoría del trabajo de cocina. ¿La has conocido?

-No, pero Lydia me la mencionó-Xena cogió su jarra y tomó un largo trago-. Aunque nunca mencionó un marido. ¿Es viuda?

-Sí, su marido murió hace dos o tres años.

-¿Murió? ¿En un accidente?

-No, creo que oí que había sido asesinado, pero no conozco los detalles-Salmoneus tomó otro sorbo de vino. Hubo otro breve silencio, luego preguntó-. ¿Se siente mejor Gabrielle?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Xena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, luego dijo:

-Salió algo malparada en una pelea. Creo que estará bien en unos días-apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano y contempló el grabado en relieve de la mesa de madera.

Salmoneus carraspeó vacilante:

-¿Sabes, Xena?-dijo-, si no te moleta que te lo diga, tú misma no te ves muy bien.

Levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo negro enredado.

-Creo que hoy me olvidé de cepillarme el pelo-dijo con media sonrisa. Normalmente contaba con Gabrielle para que le recordara esas cosas.

El mercader le devolvió la sonrisa un poco dudoso.

-Bueno, eso es una parte-dijo-, pero es más que eso. Te ves, no sé, algo pálida y cansada. Con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

Xena se lo quedó mirando. Durante días no había estado cerca de un espejo, no había pensado en cómo se vería.

-Bueno-dijo, intentando sonreír, pero sin lograrlo-, qué bien que ahora mismo no necesites que vaya a ningún alocado desfile. Tal vez sería mejor dejar arreglado nuestro asunto para que pueda irme a descansar.

Salmoneus se rió entre dientes.

-Esa es una buena idea-dijo-, así que háblame de ese caballo.

-¿Quieres verlo? Justamente está en el establo-terminó su aguamiel y luego fue a la cabeza en el camino hacia el exterior, hacia un cálido anochecer de verano. El sol acababa de ponerse, pero el cielo aún estaba bañado en una luminiscencia de luz.

Elpidios estaba sentado sobre una bala de paja cerca de la puerta del establo, lubricando algunos arreos de cuero. Xena le hizo un gesto.

-Una noche agradable-dijo.

-Sí que lo es-respondió.

-Espera aquí-le dijo a Salmoneus-. Sacaré el caballo y lo haré caminar para que lo veas.

El interior del establo se estaba oscurenciendo pero aún podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir los caballos entre sí. Primero se deslizó en el compartimiento de Argo y se alegró de ver que la yegua había sido cepillada y alimentada, y que le habían puesto paja limpia. Luego, Elpidios era un buen jefe de establo, una persona a la que realmente le gustaban los caballos. Tendría que darle una buena propina cuando se marchara. El semental zaino había sido igualmente atendido. Xena lo acarició durante un minuto, luego lo desató y lo guió hacia el patio.

-¡Caramba!-dijo Salmoneus-, ¡ese es mucho caballo!

Xena salió corriendo con la rienda del semental en la mano, haciendo un par de estrechos círculos dentro del limitado espacio del patio de las caballerizas. Lleno de energía, como de costumbre, el zaino sacudió la cabeza y trotó con elegancia, el sonido de sus cascos sonando fuerte en el espacio cerrado. Elpidios detuvo su trabajo y observó la demostración con interés. Cuando Xena terminó, guió el caballo hacia Salmoneus.

-¿Muerde?-preguntó el mercader.

-No, que yo sepa. Acércate y acaríciale.

Salmoneus alzó la mano y acarició el oscura nariz con timidez.

-¿De dónde sacaste este caballo, Xena?-preguntó.

-Digamos simplemente que lo heredé.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Vamos. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor-dijo-. No puedo vender mercancías sin saber de dónde vienen.

Lo observó un momento, suspiró y luego alzó la mano para rascarle detrás de la oreja al semental.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Garron, el traficante de esclavos?-preguntó.

-¡Garron!-exclamó, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa-. ¡Por supuesto que he oído hablar de él! ¿No lo ha hecho todo el mundo?-rió débilmente-. Sin duda no es un hombre con el que quisiera toparme en un callejón oscuro-terminó, luego contempló a Xena con creciente comprensión-. ¿Este es el caballo de Garron?

-Era-dijo secamente.

-¡Xena! ¿Has matadoa Garron?

-Bueno, no exactamente, pero puedo atestiguar que está muerto. He visto su cuerpo.

-¿Y éste era su caballo?

Asintió.

-Bueno, no soy precisamente un experto en caballos, pero a mi parecer éste tiene bastante clase. Supongo que lo has montado.

-Lo monté esta mañana cerca de tres horas de camino a la ciudad. Es una montura enérgica y un poco terca, aunque podría corregirse con entrenamiento. Necesita un jinete experimentado con una mano firme para controlarlo, por lo que no lo vendas como si fuera el ponny de una niñita.

Salmoneus se rió.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Está sano y sospecho que tiene muchísima energía, pero no he tenido ocasión de ponerlo a prueba. Si alguien quiere, es libre de sacarlo para una carrera-dijo-. ¡Con tal de que no vaya a escaparse con él sin pagar!

-Tendré cuidado-dijo Salmoneus con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-No lo sé-dijo Xena-. Creo que bastante joven-le tendió la rienda a Salmoneus y le abrió la boca al semental para observar sus dientes-. ¿Tres años?-aventuró-, ¿tal vez cuatro?-volvió la vista al dueño del establo-. Elpidios-gritó-, ¿se te da bien averiguar la edad de un caballo?

El hombre se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, luego fue tranquilamente a echar un vistazo a la boca del zaino.

-Oh, yo diría que éste tiene unos tres años-dijo-. Estos dientes no se han desgastado en absoluto. ¿Vas a venderlo?-preguntó entonces.

-Sí. ¿Sabes de alguien que estuviera interesado?

-Tal vez.

-Bueno, tendrán que hablar con Salmoneus. Va a gestionar la venta por mí, ¿verdad?-dijo, mirando inquisitivamente al mercader.

-Exacto-dijo, luego se volvió hacia Elpidios-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por cuánto podría venderse un caballo como éste?

-Bueno-dijo lentamente el dueño de establo-. Una vez vi venderse a un gran semental zaino como éste irse a los trescientos dinares, pero en su mayor parte, los caballos por aquí se venden por ciento cincuenta, tal vez doscientos si son realmente buenos.

-De acuerdo, en cualquier caso eso me da alguna idea por dónde empezar-dijo Salmoneus-. Ahora, asegúrate de enviarme a cualquiera que esté interesado en comprar este caballo. Que vengan a verme a la posada o a mi caseta en la plaza del mercado.

Elpidios asintió.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a meterlo en el establo?-le preguntó a Xena.

-Sí, gracias. Creo que de momento ya lo hemos visto bastante.

Mientras Elpidios se llevaba el caballo, la guerrera se dejaba caer sobre un banco al lado de la puerta del establo. Salmoneus fue y se sentó a su lado.

-De acuerdo, hablemos de negocios-dijo-. ¿Cuánto querrás por tu parte?

-Bueno, el veinte por ciento debería servir-dijo de modo casual.

-¡El veinte por ciento!-exclamó-. ¡Pensaba en algo más como el ocho por ciento!

-Oh, Xena, Xena-dijo tristemente, meneando la cabeza-. Pensaba que respetabas más mis habilidades como mercader. No creo que entiendas la complicada combinación de conocimiento y experiencia que se requiere para la clase de negociaciones delicadas que llevarán a la venta a este magnífico animal.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal el diez por ciento?

Suspiró pesadamente.

-No, amiga, no es suficiente. Tan pequeña miseria apenas vale mi tiempo. Después de todo, tengo que vivir-se contempló un rato las manos, luego le echó una ojeada a la princesa guerrera. Ella le miró, pero no dijo nada-. Supongo que tal vez podría dejarlo en el quince por ciento-dijo finalmente.

Lo consideró brevemente.

-Bueno-dijo-, probablemente me estás timando, Salmoneus, pero francamente, estoy demasiado cansada para regatear más. Se queda en el quince por ciento.

La cara de él se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y extendió su mano.

-¡Trato hecho, Xena!

Le devolvió brevemente la sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano, luego se le puso la cara seria y dijo en voz baja:

-Ahora, escúchame. De verdad que necesito tener pronto el dinero de esta venta, por lo que no quiero que te pases la vida tratando de obtener un precio alto. ¿Está claro?

-De acuerdo-dijo en voz baja-, pero no eres una persona que suela estar tan interesada en el dinero. Xena, ¿qué pasa?

Se removió sobre el banco y raspó el suelo con la punta de una bota. Luego miró a Salmoneus.

-Gabrielle y yo perdimos casi todo cuanto teníamos en un incendio-dijo tranquilamente-. Es por eso que necesito el dinero. Y también lo necesito para pagar el coste de la posada. Quería llevar a Gabrielle a algún sitio donde pudiera descansar y recuperarse.

Salmoneus guardó silencio durante un minuto, luego dijo:

-Xena, volvamos a la taberna y te invitaré a algo de buen oporto. Creo que eres una mujer con una historia que contar, y quiero escucharla.

Ella se rió.

-¡Bueno, no sé cuánto de esa historia me sacarás pero de seguro que no diré que no a una bebida gratis!

Se puso en pie, luego le tendió la mano y la puso en pie. Entonces se dirigieron juntos hacia la taberna.

***

Estaban sentados en el patio de la taberna mientras la oscuridad se asentaba sobre la ciudad y las antorchas en sus bases se convertían en la única fuente de luz. Xena echaba ojeadas de vez en cuando a la ventana de la habitación donde sabía que su amante yacía en brazos del sueño. Pronto, muy pronto, se uniría a Gabrielle, y podrían descansar juntas, tal vez incluso tocándose en la estrecha cama. Pero primero había un vino que beber y una historia que contar.

Había pretendido contarle muy poco a Salmoneus, pero el oporto la templó y suavizó, y el cansancio también ayudó a debilitar sus defensas. Aún más, Salmoneus la sorprendió al ser un buen oyente, mostrando interés y haciendo preguntas que, poco a poco, le fueron sacando la historia. Xena le contó cómo ella y Gabrielle habían rescatado a las chicas de la aldea de manos de Garron, y luego le describió su apresurada retirada hacia la cabaña. Por supuesto, omitió cualquier mención al hecho de que hicieron el amor, pero le contó cómo había decidido de irse a pescar en lugar de quedarse para proteger a su amiga.

-Mientras estaba fuera-dijo-, llegó Garron. Llevó a Gabrielle a rastras al interior de la cabaña y... la atacó.

-¿La atacó? ¿Quieres decir...?

Asintió, incapaza de hablar por el momento. Cogió su copa y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya se había terminado el contenido. Rápidamente Salmoneus le hizo una seña a Lydia para que la rellenara.

-Cuando terminó-continuó Xena-, Gabrielle se las arregló para golpear a Garron con la sartén y dejarlo inconsciente. Luego prendió fuego a la cabaña, y se quemó con él dentro. Y también estaban dentro la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias.

Lydia les llevó a la mesa una jarra y vertió en sus copas el delicioso y oscuro líquido.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Salmoneus?-preguntó-, ¿Emborrachar a Xena?

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa-. Es la única forma de sacarle cualquier secreto.

La posadera sonrió y se apartó el pelo castaño rojizo de los ojos.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo a Xena-, este hombre es artero-luego, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera, dijo-: Ven a hablar un minuto conmigo antes de subirte arriba.

Xena alzó las cejas.

-¿De Salmoneus?-dijo.

Lydia se rió.

-No, de otra cosa-palmeó el hombro de Xena y se alejó rápidamente.

Durante un rato la guerrera y el mercader bebieron en silencio, y luego Salmoneus dijo con tono de asombro:

-Así que fue Gabrielle quien mató a Garron.

-Sí, supongo que podrías decirlo, aunque ella no lo pretendía realmente. En cualquier caso, está muerto, lo cual supongo que es lo mejor para todos nosotros.

-¿No quemó la cabaña para matarle?

-No, tenía otras razones y supongo que en ese momento tenían sentido para ella, pero básicamente sólo estuvo algo desquiciada por un momento-Xena tomó otro gran trago de vino y luego cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante-. La cuestión es que al final todo fue por mi culpa. Debería haber sabido bien que no debía irme y dejarla sola cuando sabía que Garron podría habernos seguido. Si sólo me hubiera quedado con ella, no habría pasado nada de esto.

Salmoneus la contempló por un momento, luego también se inclinó hacia delante.

-Tal vez no me corresponda decir esto-dijo-, pero me parece que estás siendo demasiado dura contiguo misma. Quiero decir, eres una mujer extraordinaria, y Zeus sabe que me has salvado el pellejo más de una vez. Pero no eres una diosa, Xena. Eres un ser humano como el resto de nosotros, y cometes errores como el resto. Cometiste un error y Gabrielle resultó herida, pero lo hecho hecho está. No puedes volver atrás y cambiarlo... no importa cuánto quieras hacerlo. Tienes que continuar desde aquí e intentar no volver a cometer el mismo error. Eso es todo cuanto puedes hacer.

Encontró su mirada durante varios momentos antes de apartarla.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-dijo-. No lo había visto de ese modo-puso su dedo sobre un charquito de vino que Lydia había derramado mientras les servía más bebida y trazó un dibujo sobre la mesa-. Pero sigo pensando que si sólo...

-No, Xena. El juego de "si sólo" puede acabar contigo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Guardó silencio, todavía jugando con el vino.

-¿Sabes por qué el amor es tan emocionante?-preguntó de repente.

Xena alzó la vista.

-Bueno, puedo pensar en varias razones-dijo, arqueando una ceja-, pero oigamos las tuyas.

-Es porque puedes perderlo en cualquier momento-dijo-. La persona que amas puede un día sencillamente levantarse y salir por la puerta. O morir. O enamorarse de otro. Lo único que tienes es el ahora, por lo que es ahí donde tienes que vivir. No en el pasado, preguntándote lo que habría sucedido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Y no en el futuro, porque podría no haberlo. El ahora es cuanto tienes-alzó su copa y sonrió-. ¡Así que como yo digo, aprovéchalo al máximo!

Xena tomó un trago de su propia copa.

-Salmoneus-dijo-, ¿cuándo te convertiste en semejante filósofo?

Extendió las manos y se encogió de hombros.

-Zeus sabe-dijo.

Engulló el resto del vio y bajó la copa. Extendiendo el brazo a través de la mesa, puso la mano sobre el brazo de Salmoneus.

-Eres un buen amigo-dijo-. Gracias por escuchar. Temo que te he contado más de lo que pretendía, por lo que espero que puda contar con que lo guardes como la más estricta confidencia... sobre todo la parte concerniente a Gabrielle.

-Por supuesto, Xena.

-Y la historia oficial, si alguien quiere saberla, es que soy la única que mató a Garron.

-De acuerdo-dijo.

-Ahora, voy a subir y descansar-le guiñó un ojo y se levantó, entonces se inclinó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza-. Gracias de nuevo-dijo en voz baja. Incluso a la escasa luz de las antorchas, pudo ver que estaba ruborizándose.

-Buenas noches, Xena-dijo-. Te venderé ese caballo en poco tiempo.

Rápidamente caminó hacia el interior y estaba a medio camino de las escaleres cuando recordó que Lydia quería verla. Echó un vistazo alrededor. La taberna estaba atestada y mucho más ruidosa de lo que había estado anteriormente. El movimiento constante de la gente causó que las antorchas en sus soportes de la pared y las lámparas de aceite sobre las mesas chispearan y humearan, creando en la sala una neblina amarillenta. Xena se dio cuenta de que ahora había atendiendo las mesas alguien aparte de Lydia... una chica delgada y de ojos castaños y pelo oscuro, todo él tan rebelde como el de la posadera. Xena observó a la chica hasta que fue a la barra a por una jarra de vino fresco, entonces la siguió y le tocó el brazo.

-¿Eres Lia?-preguntó.

La chica alzó la vista, sobresaltada, y luego sonrió.

-Sí-dijo-, y tú debes ser la princesa guerrera. Mi madre ha estado hablando de ti toda la tarde. Está muy emocionada de tenerte aquí.

Xena se rió.

-Entonces debe tener pocas emociones.

-Tal vez sea así-dijo Lia-, pero no tenemos muchas celebridades por aquí.

-Bueno, desde luego ha sido muy amable, y lo aprecio. Ahora mismo me estaba preguntando dónde puedo encontrarla. Me dijo que quería verme antes de que subiera las escaleras.

-Creo que está en la cocina. Sólo atraviesa esa puerta de allí-dijo Lia, señalando-. Ciertamente ha sido agradable conocerte, Xena.

-Lo mismo digo. Espero que tengamos ocasión de hablar un poco-dijo la guerrera y se dirigió hacia la entrada que Lia le había indicado.

La cocina era un poco más tranquila, pero el llameante fuego de la chimenea hacía el ambiente de la habitación caliente y enrarecido. Lydia estaba cortando en trozos el cordero del asador a un plato. Quedaba muy poca carne en el esqueleto suspendido sobre la llama.

-Lydia-dijo Xena.

La posadera se volvió y sonrió, dejando el plato y secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-Es una noche calurosa-dijo.

-Parece que estás trabajando duro.

-Sí, ha sido así casi cada noche desde que la feria empezó, pero gracias a los dioses sólo quedan dos días. Es agradable tener dinero extra, pero no lamentaré ver cómo termina. En cualquier caso, Xena-continuó-, me pregunto si te gustaría subirle algo de té a Gabrielle.

-Bueno, sería agradable, pero por favor no te tomes más molestias.

-No es molestia-dijo-. Tengo un poco ya hecho-se volvió hacia la chimenea y con un cucharón vertió el té en una taza que le tendió a la guerrera-. Querrás también una vela-añadió, encendiendo una en la lámpara de aceite y fijándola en una funda de arcilla-. ¿Algo más?-preguntó-. ¿Necesitas más ungüento para esa quemadura?

Xena le echó un vistazo a su mano.

-No, está bien. Creo que has pensado en todo. Gracias.

Lydia mantuvo su mirada sobre Xena durante un minuto.

-¿Salmoneus consiguió sacarte algún secreto?-preguntó.

-Mayormente la misma historia que te conté esta tarde, pero fue más de lo que tenía planeado decirle.

-A veces es bueno hablar de ello-dijo Lydia en voz baja-, en especial con gente a quien le importa.

La puerta se abrió y Lia sacó la cabeza por ella.

-Madre, esos dos homrbres siguen preguntándome cuándo tendrán su comida.

-Diles que se la llevaré ahora mismo-dijo Lydia. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Xena y le dio un rápido apretón-. Duerme bien, Princesa Guerrera-dijo.

-Gracias, eso espero.

***

En la habitación del piso de arriba, Xena dejo el té y la vela sobre la mesilla de noche y se volvió a ver a la durmiente bardo. Yacía de costado, con la cara vuelta hacia las sombras más allá del alcance de la luz de la vela. Pero el cabello dorado desparramado sobre la almohada, relucía suavemente. Xena llevó el banco al lado de la cama y se sentó, todavía mirando a Gabrielle. ¿Debería despertarla? Tal vez el dormir le fuera más curativo que el té de Lydia. Indecisa, Xena alzó la mano y tocó ligeramente el cabello de su amante, y Gabrielle, al parecer ya despierta, se volvió y la miró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la bardo.

-Tratando de decidir si despertarte o no. Lydia te preparó algo de té. ¿Te gustaría sentarte y bebértelo?

-Supongo que sí-se enderezó y tomó la taza que Xena le tendía-. ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé. Hace como una hora que está oscuro.

Gabrielle tomó un sorbo de la taza y luego dijo:

-Todo cuanto parece que quiero hacer es dormir. ¿Crees que me pasa algo?

-No. Sólo es que tu cuerpo está tratando de curarse. Ahora mismo dormir es bueno para ti.

La bardo bebió de nuevo y Xena observó la cara de su amiga a la luz de la vela. Le parecía que los moratones estaban empezando a atenuarse y desaparecer un poco. El ojo ya no estaba hinchado, pero debajo de él permanecía una fea marca purpúrea.

-Tuve una charla agradable con Salmoneus-dijo Xena.

-¿Sobre cómo timar a la gente haciéndoles gastar dinero en cosas que no necesitan?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No, no de eso-dijo Xena tranquilamente-. Una vez que dejas atrás toda esa estupidez y codicia, Salmoneus es ciertamente un hombre agradable... una persona muy bondadosa. Lo había olvidado. Fue el primero en ver que podría pasar del mal al bien. ¿Te conté esa historia?

Gabrielle asintió y dio otro sorbo de la taza.

-Pues, ¿de qué hablásteis?-preguntó.

-Bueno, quería saber de dónde había sacado el caballo, así que se lo dije. Y luego siguió haciendo preguntas por lo que terminé contándole...

-No le hablaste de mí, ¿verdad? ¿De lo que Garron me hizo?

-Bueno, de hecho, lo hice.

La barod se la quedó mirando.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-gritó-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Xena, tú nunca hablas de cosas como ésta, ¡y ahora, de todo el mundo, vas a cotorreárselo a Salmoneus! Sabes que no puede mantener la boca cerrada. ¡Por la mañana lo sabrá toda la ciudad!

-No, no pasará. Le pedí que mantuviera lo que le dije como la más estricta confidencia.

-¿Y crees que lo hará? ¡Es Salmoneus de quien estamos hablando!

-Sí, lo creo porque sabe lo que le haré si no mantiene su palabra-dijo Xena con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿A quién más se lo contaste?

Xena dudó.

-Sólo a Lydia-dijo.

-¡Lydia! ¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora tendrá un buen tema de conversación siempre que alguien llegue a la taberna! ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! ¿Ni siquiera te paraste a pensar en que podría no querer que lo supiera todo fulano y mengano? ¿Ni siquiera te importa cómo me siento? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Xena?

La guerrera suspiró y alcanzó la taza.

-Trae, déjame cogerla antes de que te lo derrames encima y te quemes-dijo. Gabrielle le tendió la taza y Xena la puso sobre la mesa. Luego dijo-: se lo dije a Ldyia sólo porque me preguntó directamente qué te había pasado. En cualquier caso, ya lo había supuesto, ya que su hija fue violada hace un par de años. Es una persona cariñosa y de buen corazón, Gabrielle. Sólo quiere ayudar. No va a ir por ahí contándole a todos lo que te ha pasado.

-No me importa la clase de persona que es-dijo Gabrielle. ¡No tenías derecho de decirle a nadie lo que me pasó! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Ninguno!

Xena la contempló en silencio por un momento, luego dijo:

-Lo siento, Gabrielle. No debería haberlo hecho.

La bardo la miró, respirando agitada.

-Sólo espero que, mientras estabas en ello, les contaras cómo te fuiste a pescar mientras me violaban-dijo.

-Sí, se lo conté-dijo Xena, abatida. Luego se inclinó hacia la bardo y dijo-. Pero si lo recuerdas, Gabrielle, quería quedarme en la cabaña contigo. Fuiste tú la que insistió en que fuera a pescar. Fuiste tú la que dijo que te sentías a salvo y podías cuidar de ti misma.

-¡Pero deberías haberlo sabido!-gritó la bardo, con la cara colorada de enfado y dolor-. ¡Deberías haber sabido que Garron nos seguía, y deberías haber sabido que nunca podría haberme defendido de él! ¡Deberías haberlo sabido!-de repente, estaba chillando y golpeando los puños contra el pecho de Xena, pero la guerrera rápidamente aprisionó sus muñecas en un fuerte agarre.

-Tienes razón, debería haberlo sabido-dijo Xena-. Cometí un horrible error, y esto nos ha costado caro a ambas-liberó a la bardo y esperó una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna, por lo que continuó-. Te advertí acerca de colocar a la gente en un pedestal, Gabrielle. Lo hiciste con Meleager, y cuando él no estuvo a la altura de la imagen que tenías de él, te sentiste herida, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero yo nunca te he puesto en un pedestal.

Xena resopló.

-¡Por Hades que lo hiciste! ¡Gabrielle, me pusiste en un pedestal el día en que nos vimos por primera vez en Potedaia, y nunca me has dejado bajar! Me pusiste en un pedestal tan alto que no podía hacer nada sino caer algún día, y cuando lo hice sufrimos ambas-tomó entre las manos la cara de Gabrielle-. Mírame-dijo en voz baja y esperó hasta que los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos-. No soy perfecta, Gabrielle. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Siempre intentaré protegerte, pero a veces no puedo ser capaz de hacerlo. Mientras estés a mi lado, está el riesgo de que resultes herida o incluso muerta. Sabes que el riesgo está ahí, y creía que lo habías aceptado, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

Vio temblar la barbilla de la bardo y las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas. Con un pulgar, Xena secó una lágrima, luego dejó ir a Gabrielle y se apartó, tomando aire profundamente y luego dejándolo ir de nuevo. El sonido de las voces del patio de debajo alcanzó sus oídos, pero en la habitación sólo había el ruido de los sorbeteos y la respiración irregular de Gabrielle. Xena se levantó y recorrió lentamente arriba y abajo la longitud de la habitación. Luego se sentó en la cama al lado de Gabrielle.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podrás perdonarme?-preguntó-. Una vez dijiste que intentarías perdonar a Callisto por matar a Pérdicas. ¿Puedes perdonarme por dejar que Garron te hiciera daño?

Gabrielle la miró.

-Puedo perdonarte-dijo, con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas-, pero no estoy segura de si pudo confiar más en ti.

-¿No puedes confiar en mí? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Confiaba en que estarías conmigo, Xena. Te confiaba mi vida.

-Gabrielle, eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte. No puedes confiar en que sea perfecta porque no lo soy. Pero puedes confiar en que haré todo lo posible por ti. Siempre pondré tus intereses por encima de los míos. Arriesgaría mi vida para salvarte con mucho gusto. Y siempre puedes confiar en que te amo... porque siempre lo haré.

Gabrielle apartó la vista y usó las manos para secarse las lágrimas de la cara.

-No quiero hablar más de esto. Quiero ir a dormir-dijo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Xena en voz baja. Se levantó y sostuvo las mantas mientras Gabrielle se deslizaba por debajo de ellas. La bardo se volvió sobre su costado, con la cara hacia la pared.

Xena devolvió el banco a su sitio junto al muro, apagó la vela y luego, sintiendo el cansancio en cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo, se quitó las armas y la ropa. Se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, se metió bajo las mantas y se puso de espaldas en el espacio estrecho entre Gabrielle y la pared. Contemplando las oscuras sombras de las vigas del techo, escuchó hasta que cesó el sonido apagado del llanto de su compañera. Entonces, rindiéndose al agotamiento, cayó en un sueño denso y pesado.

La pesadilla empezó casi inmediatamente. Estaba corriendo... corriendo por un terreno desigual hacia la cabaña y su columna de humo, sabiendo que tenía que llegar allí para salvarla, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de llegar allí, pero aterrorizada de que llegaría demasiado tarde. Era tan difícil correr. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas y le llevó toda su fuerza el mantenerlas en movimiento. Era como si estuviera corriendo en aguas profundas. Su respiración le quemaba los pulmones, y su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas. Corrió por mucho tiempo, creciendo su terror con cada paso. Le estaba llevando tanto tiempo... ¡nunca llegaría a tiempo! Entonces, de repente, estaba allí, de pie en el claro, la ardiente cabaña delante de ella, su techo y paredes una sólida capa de llamas. La puerta se abrió y Gabrielle salió, desnuda y ensangrentada, con el cabello ardiendo. Horrorizada, Xena se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba muerta, y que era su fantasma el que ahora caminaba hacia ella, sus ojos atravesando el alma de la guerrera.

-¿Dónde estabas, Xena?-inquirió Gabrielle-. ¡Te necesitaba y te fuiste a pescar! ¡Te confié mi vida y no pudiste salvarme!

Xena gritó y se despertó con un sobresalto violento. Yacía mirando a la oscuridad, empapada en sudor y jadeando.

-¡Por el amor de Zeus, Xena!-murmuró Gabrielle-. ¿Cómo se supone que duerma alguien?-el colchón de paja hizo un crujido fuerte cuando la bardo se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia la otra dirección.

Xena se estremeció y luego se quedó tan inmóvil como pudo, rindiéndose al furioso palpitar en su pecho y al temblor de sus miembros. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había llegado a contar con Gabrielle para consolarla cuando tenía pesadillas. Pero sabía lo desesperadamente que necesitaba ese consuelo ahora. Volteando sobre su costado, se apoyó sobre un codo. El débil resplandor de la luz de la antorcha del patio de abajo reveló los hombros acurrucados de la bardo. Xena la tocó vacilante.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, ¿podrías sostenerme? ¿Sólo por un rato?-tragó con fuerza-. Estoy tan asustada-terminó en un susurro.

No hubo respuesta por un momento, luego Gabrielle se volvió hacia ella.

-Xena, yo... lo siento, pero no puedo. Es sólo que ahora mismo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Me siento como si apenas pudiera lidiar con mis propios problemas, mucho menos con los tuyos-inspiró profundamente-. Lo siento-dijo de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

Xena se dejó caer de nuevo y yació allí un largo rato, el miedo en su interior aún tan fuerte que podía saborearlo literalmente. Su pulso estaba acelerado y en su respiración el aire entraba y salía a través de una boca que se sentía increíblemente seca. Su mano, intentando alcanzar algo sólido a lo que aferrarse, encontró una de las piedras en el muro a su lado, y sus dedos se encresparon a su alrededor. Deseó que su fuerza y tranquilidad entraran dentro de su cuerpo. Pasó el tiempo; no tenía ni idea de cuánto. El sonido de las voces en la taberna y el patio de la posada cesó poco a poco, y el cuadrado de la ventana se desvaneció cuando se apagaron las antorchas. Ahora estaba demasiado oscuro para que Xena viera a la forma de la mujer que yacía a su lado, pero la respiración profunda y regular le indicó que Gabrielle estaba dormida.

El terror de la pesadilla se desvaneció por fin, dejando a la guerrera sintiéndose débil y agotada. Se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse en la cama, no podía correr el riesgo de dormirse y soñar de nuevo tales horrores. Salió de debajo de las mantas con cautela y salió lentamente por los pies de la cama. Luego, hurgó a tientas a través del montón de armas, ropas y otras cosas hasta que sus dedos encontraron la lana áspera de la manta de Garron. Se puso en pie y se cubrió con ella el cuerpo desnudo. La manta olía a caballo y cuero, y encontró el olor extrañamente reconfortante. Moviéndose con cautela por la oscura habitación, se dirigió a la mesa, localizó la taza, y se bebió el té frío con tragos sedientos. Luego, cruzando hacia el muro opuesto a la cama, se sentó con la espalda contra él, subió las rodillas, y pasó los brazos por ellas.

No se esforzó por controlar sus pensamientos o recuerdos que ahora se apilaban en su mente. Momentos tiernos pasados con Gabrielle se mezclaban junto a escenas de su infancia y sus años pasados como una saqueadora señora de la guerra. Aparecieron recuerdo tras recuerdo, en un desfile que parecía seguir sin parar. Había sido sólo una vulgar chica de aldea. ¿Quién habría imaginado semejante vida para ella? Tantas cosas que había hecho en años que pasaron volando... y ahora había pasado más de la mitad de su vida. Incluso si vivía hasta la vejez, difícilmente podía esperar pasar de los cuarenta, apenas nadie lo logró, aunque había conocido a algunas almas fuertes que habían pasado de los cincuenta. Pero como guerrera, era muy poco probable que llegara a vieja o tuviera una muerte apacible. Cada día que sobrevivía era un pequeño milagro. Su vida podía fácilmente terminar mañana, ¿y qué habría logrado? Mucho mal, poco bien. Nunca podría esperar compensar el mal, nunca podría esperar ganarse los Campos Elíseos. Pero una cosa parecía importante: había encontrado a alguien a quien amaba con todo su corazón, y era igualmente amada. Sin duda éste era una de las mayores hazañas humanas. Sin duda esto contaba algo.

A través de la ventana, Xena vio los primeros indicios grises del inminente amanecer. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, sus ojos soñolientos, y su cuerpo lleno de dolores sordos. Al final, su ansia por dormir estaba demostrando ser más fuerte que el miedo a las pesadillas. Con un suspiro, se enrolló firmemente la manta, se acurrucó sobre su costado sobre las duras tablas del suelo y cedió a la inconsciencia.

***

La habitación estaba iluminada cuando se despertó un par de horas más tarde. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, sintiéndose rígida y con excepcional malestar. Sus ojos fueron hasta la cama, donde Gabrielle yacía roncando suavemente. Xena se puso silenciosamente en pie y se desperazó, dejando que la manta cayera al suelo. Entonces se acercó a la mesita, vertió algo de agua en la palangana de metal, y metódicamente lavó y secó cada parte de su cuerpo. Había terminado justo cuando sintió una súbita humedad entre sus piernas, seguida por un hilillo de sangre bajando por la cara interna del muslo.

-¡Maldición!-susurró, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todos los paños que usaban para ese momento del mes se habían perdido en el incendio.

Yendo rápidamente hacia la alforja, sacó lo que quedaba de la vieja capa. Rasgando una tira larga, se la ató alrededor de la cintura, luego pasó otra tira entre sus piernas y la ató a la primera por delante y por detrás. El resto de la capa lo dobló en una almohadilla y lo puso en posición. Tendría que conseguir algunas tiras más de alguna parte, sobre todo ahora que Gabrielle, como esperaba, también las necesitaría pronto. Tal vez Lydia pudiera ayudar.

Xena se puso los pantalones y la túnica, luego buscó en la alforja hasta que encontró el peine de Gabrielle. Sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, comenzó el arduo trabajo de deshacer las enredinas del pelo, maldiciendo entre dientes ocasionalmente. Tras un tiempo, alzó la vista y vio que Gabrielle la estaba mirando.

-¿Te he despertado?-preguntó Xena-. Creía que estaba siendo muy silenciosa.

-No, estabas bien. Creo que me desperté por mí misma-la bardo se sentó, abrazando las mantas contra su pecho-. ¿Xena?

-¿Hmm?

-He decidido que quiero ir definitivamente a Potedaia-dijo Gabrielle.

-De acuerdo-dijo Xena, luego tiró con el peine de un último nudo-. ¡Ay!-murmuró-. ¡Zeus! ¿Cómo ha llegado a ponerse tan mal mi pelo?

-Se ha puesto tan mal porque ayer no te lo peinaste-respondió Gabrielle-. Sabes que tu pelo debe peinarse cada día para evitar que se enrede.

-Bueno, ayer tenía otras cosas en mente. Además, normalmente me lo peinas tú.

-Supongo que también tenía otras cosas en mente.

Xena la miró.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo suavemente. Tiró el peine de nuevo a la alforja y se puso en pie-. Iré abajo y nos conseguiré algo de desayunar. Podemos hablar acerca de ir a Potedaia mientras comemos.

Volvió a la habitación poco tiempo después con panecillos y queso, dos tazas de leche y una buena provisión de trapos. Gabrielle estaba junto a la ventana, vestida con el conjunto de cuero.

-Una vez que Salmoneus venda el caballo-dijo Xena después de que empezaran a comer-, tendremos dinero para comprar el equipo nuevo que necesitamos. No podemos ir a ninguna parte hasta que hagamos eso. Y por supuesto, debemos esperar hasta que vuelvas a sentirte en condiciones de viajar.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle-, creo que hay algo que no te he explicado.

La guerrera se detuvo con la taza de leche a medio camino de su boca y la miró.

-Yo, eh... quiero ir a Potedaia por mí misma.

-¿Por ti misma?

-Sí.

Xena tomó un gran trago de leche y rápidamente se lo tragó.

-¿Quieres viajar todo el camino hasta Potedaia desde aquí? ¿Sola?-dijo y bajó la taza.

La bardo asintió.

-Gabrielle, ésta es una de las peores ideas que jamás has tenido-dijo Xena-, y voy a decirte porqué.

La joven suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, pero Xena continuó obstinadamente.

-Primero de todo-dijo-, no estás encondiciones, ni físicas ni emocionales, de hacer ese tipo de viaje. Te llevaría sus buenos siete días, tal vez más, llegar allí a pie, por muy rápido que pudieras viajar. Y segundo, no sería muy seguro. Nunca sabes con quien te vas a topar por esos caminos estos días. No puedo creer que ni siquiera consideres ir sola justo después de por lo que has pasado.

Gabrielle no respondió. Abrió un panecillo, le puso dentro un trozo de queso y luego estuvo sentada mirando la comida sin comer.

Xena se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Estaré encantada de llevarte a Potedaia, Gabrielle-dijo-. Sólo nos llevará cuatro o cinco días sobre Argo, y cuando lleguemos allí, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Yo podría irme a hacer alguna otra cosa, pero regresaré y te recogeré cuando estés lista para seguir de nuevo.

Gabrielle la miró. El brillo en sus ojos y la mandíbula tensa hiceron que a la guerrera se le cayera el alma a los pies.

-Quiero ir por mí misma-repitió la bardo-. Sé que no tiene ningún sentido, pero es algo que necesito hacer.

-¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Porque necesito tiempo para pensar y resolver las cosas. Puedo hacerlo mientras camino. No me importa lo que tarde en llegar allí-hizo una pausa por un momento y después continuó-. Simplemente me siento tan dolida y confusa. No puedo pensar aquí... necesito alejarme.

-Xena se mordió el labio.

-Alejarte de mí, querrás decir-dijo.

Gabrielle abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo sin hablar. Apartó la mirada de la guerrera.

Xena mordió un panecillo, pero sabía como cenizas en su boca. Con gran esfuerzo, lo masticó y tragó, sus ojos buscando la cara de la bardo entretanto.

-Me estás dejando, ¿verdad?-dijo de plano-. No pude protegerte y ahora me castigas dejándome.

Gabrielle miró de nuevo a la guerrera.

-No, Xena-dijo con voz cansada-. Jamás haría eso. Jamás trataría de castigarte. Esto ni siquiera es por ti... es por mí. Necesito alejarme. Necesito considerar las cosas y decidir que quiero hacer. Simplemente no me siento como para poder pensar aquí. Me siento tan... agobiada o algo.

-Así que primero te quejas de que no estoy para cuidarte, y ahora dices que te agobio. ¡Gabrielle, eso no tiene sentido!

-Nada tiene sentido para mí ahora, ¿no lo ves?

Xena alzó la mano y la puso sobre la de Gabrielle.

-Sí-dijo-, y es natural después de por lo que has pasado. Dale algún tiempo, cariño. Quédate y déjame ayudarte a resolver las cosas. Al final haremos que tengan sentido... sólo llevará algo de tiempo.

Gabrielle aparto su mano y apoyó la frente sobre ella, su codo sobre la mesa. Xena la miró por un momento, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Miró fuera un rato sin ver nada, luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

-Hace unos pocos días, dijiste que éramos almas gemelas-le recordó a la bardo-. Dijiste que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.

-Bueno, tal vez estaba equivocada.

-Y tal vez estabas en lo cierto-rebatió Xena-. Gabrielle...-cerró brevemente los ojos y respiró profundamente-. ¿Ya no me amas?

La bardo alzó la vista con los ojos vedes agitados y llenos de dolor.

-No lo sé, Xena-dijo en voz baja-. Ahora mismo no sé cómo me siento acerca de nada ni nadie. Es pro eso que necesito alejarme y tratar de comprender todo este caos. Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy o qué quiero hacer. No estoy diciendo que esto sea el fin. Podría muy bien decidir de volver y estar de nuevo contigo, pero no puedo prometer nada. Por favor, intenta entenderlo.

Xena guardó silencio. La mandíbula le dolía y las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos, pero las hizo retroceder con resolución. Gabrielle apartó la vista, luego cogió su taza y tomó un trago.

Hubo pasos en el pasillo, luego llamaron a la puerta. Xena dudó un momento, luego fue a abrirla.

Salmoneus estaba allí, sonriendo en líneas generales.

-¡Buenos días, Xena!-dijo alegremente, y antes de que pudiera responder, miró hacia el interior de la habitación-. ¡Y Gabrielle! ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez!

La bardo asintió y murmuró algo.

-Debo decir-continuó Salmoneus-, ¡que te ves bastante bien con ese atuendo guerrero!-se volvió hacia Xena y dijo conspiradoramente-. ¡Harías bien en vigilarla! ¡Antes de que te des cuenta te habrá quitado el puesto!

-Sí, eso me precoupa-respondió la guerrera de manera aburrida, luego preguntó-. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Salmoneus?

-Oh, bueno, ahora mismo hay un hombre en el establo, mirando el caballo, y cuando oyó que lo vendía Xena, la gran Princesa Guerrera, dijo que siempre había querido conocerte-agarró su brazo y se inclinó hacia ella-. ¿Sabes? De verdad creo que ayudaría, como relaciones públicas, si pudieras bajar y hablar con él unos minutos. ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Tal vez responder sus preguntas? Creo que es un buen posible cliente, ¡si sabes lo que quiero decir!-le guiñó un ojo notablemente.

-¿Estás seguro de que sólo quiere conocerme y no matarme o algo así?-preguntó Xena.

Salmoneus sonrió.

-Oh, parece bastante inofensivo.

Xena miró a Gabrielle, luego dijo:

-De acuerdo. Baja y yo iré en un par de minutos.

-¡Gracias, Xena!-dijo y se fue corriendo.

La guerrera cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Gabrielle. El hilo de la conversación se había roto y no podía recordar si había algo más que había querido decir o no.

-No sé qué más decirte, Gabrielle-dijo finalmente.

-No puedes impedirme que me vaya.

-Lo sé. Harás lo que sientas que necesitas hacer. Pero probablemente seguiré intentando hacerte cambiar de idea-Xena recogió su espada y su chakram y se los sujetó a las correas de cuerda-. Ahora mismo tengo que bajar y hablar con ese hombre del caballo. Regresaré pronto-se volvió y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Cuando regresó un poco más tarde, se encontró a Gabrielle de nuevo desvestida y metida en la cama, aunque no dormida. Xena se quedó contemplando a su amiga por unos momentos, luego dijo:

-¿Cómo es que crees que puedes hacer el viaje hasta Potedaia cuando todo cuanto puedes hacer ahora es dormir?

-Dijiste que dormir era bueno para mí.

La guerrera suspiró exasperada y se volvió hacia el montón de cosas sobre el suelo. Agachándose, comenzó a organizarlas con movimientos bruscos, arrojando a un lado las cosas que no necesitaba.

-Voy a ir al mercado a intentar de vender el resto de cosas de Garron-le dijo a Gabrielle sobre su hombro-. Supongo que no quieres venir conmigo.

-No, Xena, yo...-el colchón crujió mientras se enderezaba-. Cuando tenga mi ropa nueva, entonces me sentiré más para salir. Es sólo que no quiero tener a todo el mundo mirándome.

-De acuerdo. Bien-dijo Xena bruscamente, mientras volcaba el contenido de las alforjas de Garron sobre el suelo.

Gabrielle la observó un minuto en silencio.

-Por favor no te enfades conmigo-dijo en voz baja.

La guerrera la miró.

-No estoy enfadada-dijo.

-Sí, lo estás. Tu mandíbula está tan apretada que puedo ver los músculos de tu cuello, y estás tirando cosas por todas partes.

Xena detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y súbitamente fue consciente de la tensión en su cuerpo. Gabrielle tenía razón; estaba enfadada. De hecho, estaba muy enfadada. Miró a la bardo.

-No quiero que te vayas-dijo sencillamente.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo quieres irte?

-Tan pronto como pueda. Dorkas dijo que me traería la ropa nueva esta tarde.

Xena inspiró profundamente y trató de calmar el creciente pánico en su interior.

-Todavía tienes que esperar hasta que el caballo esté vendido, Gabrielle-dijo-. Necesitarás una manta y un odre, por lo menos, y algo de dinero para comida y alojamiento. Creo que sería mejor si pudieras quedarte en posadas en lugar de acampar.

Gabrielle asintió.

-¿Cuánto crees que se tardará en vender el caballo?

-No lo sé. Le dije de hacerlo lo más rápido posible ya que necesitamos el dinero.

La bardo guardó silencio, al parecer pensando en algo. Tras unos momentos, Xena regresó a su inventario de las cosas de Garron. Cuando terminó, lo metió todo de nuevo en las alforjas y se levantó. Recogiendo la manta de donde la había dejado antes, la enrolló cuidadosamente y se la puso bajo el brazo.

-Bueno, supongo que ya me voy. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Pero gracias-Gabrielle vaciló, luego añadió-. Has estado cuidando de mí... y sólo quiero que sepas que lo aprecio.

Xena se acercó a la cama y alcanzó a tocar la parte superior de la cabeza de Gabrielle, luego se inclinó y besó el pelo dorado.

-Volveré para la comida-dijo suavemente, se volvió y dejó rápidamente la habitación.

***

En la plaza del mercado, Xena vendió o trocó todos los objetos que había traído con ella. Consiguió una bolsa de hombro para Gabrielle, un odre pequeño y dos tazas de madera. Luego fue al puesto de Salmoneus.

-¡Xena! ¡Me alegro de verte!-sonrió-. Aquí tengo algo para ti-buscó dentro de su túnica, sacó un pañuelo anudado y se lo puso en la mano.

El peso del atado la hizo mirarle con sorpresa.

-¿Ya lo has vendido?-exclamó.

-¡Por supuesto! Al hombre con el que hablaste esta mañana-. Claro que-continuó, bajando la voz-, no pasó nada porque apareciera otro tipo que también estaba interesado. Sólo esperé a ver quién de los dos ofrecía la mayor cantidad. Adivina cuánto.

Xena tocó el fajo de monedas, tratando de calcular su peso.

-Ciento ochenta-aventuró.

-Nop. ¡Doscientos cuarenta!

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡Estás bromeando!

-No, es totalmente cierto-dijo con un brillo satisfecho en los ojos.

-¿Ya has tomado tu parte?

-Sí, treinta y seis dinares para mí y el resto es tuyo. Puedes contarlo, si no me crees.

-Te creo-le aseguró.

-Pero, ¿sabes, Xena?-dijo Salmoneus-. Elpidios fue una gran ayuda para vender este caballo. Él me envió al hombre que lo compró. Tal vez querrías, ya sabes...

-Ahora mismo voy para allá-dijo Xena rápidamente-. De todos modos iba a darle algún dinero extra, por cuidar tan bien de Argo-se guardó cuidadosamente el dinero dentro de la túnica-. Gracias, Salmoneus-dijo-. Haces un buen trabajo.

Fue sólo mientras se alejaba caminando cuando la comprensión la golpeó: la rápida venta del caballo significaba ahora que Gabrielle podría irse mucho más pronto. El pensamiento era demasiado doloroso para encararlo por el momento. Se lo sacó de la mente y se apresuró hacia el establo.

Elpidios parecía bastante contento con el ofrecimiento de los cinco dinares como agradecimiento, y le dio la dirección de la tienda de un buen fabricante de sillas de montar. Era mucho más fácil para ella el describer el tipo de silla y alforjas que quería de lo que había sido pedir la ropa nueva de Gabrielle. El encargo fue pronto llevado a cabo, una entrega inicial y luego regresó a la posada para comer.

Justo acababan de comer cuando llegó Dorkas a la puerta. Educadamente apartó los ojos mientras Gabrielle se cambiaba el cuero por la suave prenda de lino azul.

-¡Es maravilloso!-exclamó la bardo, mientras se alisaba con las manos la falda corta-. ¡Me viene perfectamente!-se dio la vuelta para que los demás pudieran ver el conjunto nuevo desde todos los ángulos, y luego sonrió. Xena se dio cuenta con una punzada de que ésta era la primera sonrisa que había visto en la cara de Gabrielle desde que había sido atacada.

-Es hermoso, Dorkas-dijo Xena, mientras sacaba su portamonedas-. Creo que has hecho de Gabrielle una mujer feliz.

La costurera estaba aún estudiando el encaje de la ropa, en cuclillas delante de la bardo para comprobar el ajuste del corpiño y la cinturilla. Tras unos momentos, se puso en pie.

-¿Está todo bien, mi señora?-le preguntó a Gabrielle.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias, Dorkas!

La costurera asintió y la más pequeña de las sonrisas pasó por sus labios.

-Me alegro de que le guste-dijo mientras cogía el dinero de manos de Xena-. Si puedo volver a serles de ayuda, por favor hagánmelo saber-luego hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta.

-Desearía que tuviéramos un espejo-dijo Gabrielle, bajando la vista hacia la nueva prenda.

-¿Serviría si te dijera que te ves hermosa?-preguntó Xena.

La bardo pareció escéptica.

-¿Tengo muchos moratones en la cara?-preguntó-. ¿Cómo de mal me veo? Sé honesta, Xena.

La guerrera se acercó, se quedó delante de ella e inclinó la cara de Gabrielle hacia la luz.

-El peor está aquí, bajo el ojo-dijo, tocando el lugar suavemente-. El resto están empezando a desaparecer un poco. Hay uno aquí, uno aquí y otro justo aquí-tocó cada moratón sucesivamente, deseando poder besarlos, pero no atreviéndose lo bastante-. No están tan mal como los de tus brazos. No creo que la gente les presté mucha atención-concluyó.

Gabrielle fue hasta la cama y se sentó, luego pasó de nuevo los dedos sobre la ropa nueva.

-Ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta que el caballo se venda y compremos las nuevas cosas-dijo-. Luego puedo irme a casa.

Xena la miró y sintió el ahora conocido dolor en su corazón.

-El caballo ha sido vendido-dijo tranquilamente-. Salmoneus me dio el dinero cuando lo vi esta mañana en el mercado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya ha sido vendido? ¡Entonces todo cuanto tenemos que hacer es comprar lo que necesito para el viaje!-Gabrielle la miró con entusiasmo-. Podemos hacerlo esta tarde y puedo irme a primera hora de la mañana.

Las rodillas de Xena se sintieron repentinamente débiles, y se sentó en el banco de madera.

-¿Por qué no esperas unos cuantos días más, Gabrielle?-dijo-. Espera hasta que estés descansada y te sientas más fuerte.

-No, quiero irme mañana. Cuanto más pronto me vaya, será mejor.

La guerrera suspiró y se inclinó para coger su conjunto de cuero del suelo donde Gabrielle lo había tirado. Sacando su daga, comenzó a soltar los puntos extras.

-De acuerdo-dijo-. Iremos al mercado y compraremos las cosas que necesitas. Pero primero, voy a devolver mi ropa a su estado anterior.

***

Tal expedición de compra podría haber sido divertida, bajo otras circunstancias, pero Xena sólo podía pensar en lo tristemente irónico que era el comprar mantas y toallas a juego que no iban a usar juntas. También compraron platos, cuencos, cubiertos, más una ligera capa para que Gabrielle la llevara cuando hiciera frío. La bardo se sumó a alguno de los regateos, pero no con su entusiasmo habitual, y muchas veces parecía contenta de dejar que Xena lo hiciera todo.

El día se había vuelto caluroso, y para cuando regresaron a la posada con sus adquisiciones, la princesa guerrera se sentía sudorosa, sucia y cansada. Lydia estaba barriendo la sala de la taberna cuando llegaron.

-Parece como que habéis estado de compras-las saludó-. Y es tan agradable el verte salir, Gabrielle-añadió.

-Gracias-respondió la bardo sin entusiasmo.

-¿Eso es lo que te hizo Dorkas?-preguntó Lydia, acercándose más para tener una buena vista de la ropa de Gabrielle.

-Sí, hizo un bonito trabajo, ¿verdad?-dijo Gabrielle.

-Ciertamente lo hizo. Te queda estupendamente, y ese azul realmente hace juego con tus ojos verde azulados.

Gabrielle sonrió y Xena también sonrió con una triste sonrisa. Luego se dio cuenta de que Lydia la estaba mirando de esa forma penetrante.

-Y éste debe ser el verdadero aspecto de la princesa guerrera-dijo la posadera-. Cuero y armadura.

-Sí, éste por fin es mi yo real-dijo Xena, ampliándosele la sonrisa.

-Me gusta-dijo Lydia, luego sugirió-. ¿Por qué no os unís a mí para tomar algo de aguamiel? Parece que os vendría bien algo fresco. En la casa, por supuesto.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Xena agradecidamente-. ¿Tú qué dices, Gabrielle?

La bardo dudó.

-Es tentador, pero si me disculpáis, creo que subiré arriba a echarme una pequeña siesta antes de la cena-dijo.

-No faltaría más-dio Lydia-. Tal vez podamos hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Gabrielle asintió y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Xena se dejó caer sobre un banco de la mesa más cercana.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Lydia, mientras se dirigía hacia la barra. En unos momentos, volvió con dos jarras rebosantes.

Xena agarró la suya con ambas manos y bebió sedienta.

-Es un día caluroso-dijo, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Realmente me cayó de perlas.

Lydia la miró por un minuto, luego dijo:

-Gabrielle parece un poco mejor, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-No se te oye muy feliz por ello.

Xena se encontró directamente con la mirada de Lydia, luego apartó la vista.

-Se marcha mañana-dijo de plano.

-¿Se marcha? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Adónde va?

-A casa. A Potedaia.

-Entonces tu también debes de irte-dijo Lydia con pesar en la voz-. Había esperado que te quedaras un poco.

-Oh, estaré aquí. Gabrielle quiere irse sola.

-¡Sola! No está en condiciones de viajar sola. ¿Dónde está Potedaia?

-Está al nordeste de aquí, justo en la costa, como a una semana de viaje a pie-Xena tomó otro gran trago de aguamiel.

-No debería ir tan lejos sola, Xena-dijo Lydia-. ¿Por qué no la llevas?

-Créeme, quiero hacerlo, pero ella insiste en ir por sí misma. Dice que necesita alejarse para poder pensar, descubrir cómo se siente. Dice...-Xena cerró brevemente los ojos y respiró profundamente-. Dice que la agobio-miró los ojos profundos y castaños de Lydia y tragó con fuerza-. Me está dejando, Lydia-terminó en voz baja.

-¡No! No puedo creerlo-dijo la posadera. Alargó la mano y le dio a Xena un apretón tranquilizador en la mano-. Sólo está confundida y dolida, y no sabe lo que hace. Tendría que ser una idiota para dejarte.

Xena guardó silencio por varios momentos, luego dijo:

-Tal vez no sea tal idiota. Mientras permanezca conmigo, siempre estará en peligro. En Potedaia puede tener una vida normal... casarse, tener niños, vivir hasta la vejez.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Una vida normal?

-Supongo que sí.

Lydia no respondió. Apartó su mano de la de Xena y tomó un trago de aguamiel. Luego sus ojos parecieron centrarse en algo distante... o quizás en algo muy en su interior. Xena no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero dio un sorbo de su jarra y observó sin hablar. Tras unos minutos, Lydia se agitó como si estuviera despertando de un sueño y se volvió a mirar a la princesa guerrera.

-No siempre acierto con estas cosas-dijo-, pero definitivamente tengo el presentimiento de que Gabrielle regresará. No puedo decir cuándo, pero acabo de tener la dulce visión de ambas caminando de la mano por la calle de una aldea. Está en algún momento del futuro. Lo sé porque ambas teníais el pelo gris y tú arrastrabas un poco los pies al caminar, pero parecías muy feliz.

Xena se la quedó mirando, queriendo creerla, pero incapaz de hacerlo.

-No hay modo de que viva lo bastante como para hacerme vieja y tener el pelo gris-dijo con pesimismo-. Tal vez Gabrielle pueda. Pero no si se queda conmigo.

-Xena, creo que Gabrielle quiere compartir tu vida. Ahora mismo simplemente está asustada. Pero superará ese miedo y entonces regresará. Aunque sería mejor si en primer lugar pudiéramos evitar que se fuera. ¿No puedes convencerla para que se quede un poco?

Xena sacudió la cabeza.

-Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, se agarra a ella igual que un perro a un hueso. Es prácticamente imposible hacerla cambiar de idea.

-¿Y si hablo con ella? ¿Eso ayudaría?

-No, no lo creo. No entiendes lo terca que puede ser-Xena vació el último resto de aguamiel de la jarra y echó un vistazó hacia las escaleras.

-Ve arriba-dijo Lydia en voz baja-. Sé que quieres pasar con ella tanto tiempo como sea posible antes de que se vaya.

Xena le sonrió.

-Gracias, Lydia-dijo-. Ayuda el tener alguien con quien hablar. Eres una buena amiga-puso su mano sobre la de la posadera por un momento-. Gabrielle y yo bajaremos más tarde para cenar-luego se puso en pie y a grandes zancadas fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

***

Hacía calor en la habitación. Gabrielle yacía dormida de espaldas, una delgada capa de sudor brillaba sobre su piel desnuda. Xena dejó silenciosamente las cosas que había traído del mercado y se quedó mirando a su amante. Una oleada de deseo la recorrió, y se dio cuenta de cuánto deseaba hacer el amor a esta dulce mujer. Al parecer, nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad. Cerró los ojos. ¡Era todo culpa de Garron! Era el que les había hecho esto, el sucio y fétido bastardo que había lastimado tan profundamente a Gabrielle que incluso su capacidad para amar había sido destruida.

Xena abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a la durmiente bardo. No, culpar a otro era la salida fácil... la salida de los covardes. La verdad era que ella no era digna del amor de Gabrielle. Los Destinos, por alguna razón desconocida, le habían dado esa oportunidad de felicidad y ella la había arrojado lejos con ambas manos. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Y la pequeña visión de Lydia sobre ella y Gabrielle envejeciendo juntas... bueno, incluso Lydia admitió que no siempre acertaba. Posiblemente sólo se había inventado esa pequeña historia para hacer que la guerrera se sintiera mejor.

Xena se sentó en el suelo al lado del montón de cosas y comenzó a examinarlas, poniendo las cosas que había comprado para Gabrielle en la bolsa que había conseguido esa mañana para la bardo. Enrolló una de las mantas en un jergón y lo ató para que pudiera llevarse con facilidad, luego buscó cosas que Gabrielle pudiera necesitar en su alforja vieja y chamuscada. Sacó el peine y lo puso en la bolsa nueva, volvió a hurgar en la alforja y se detuvo cuando llegó al atado de pergaminos. Lentamente, sacó el atado y lo sostuvo en las manos. Había olvidado que los pergaminos estaban ahí y ahora se preguntaba qué hacer con ellos. ¿Si se los daba a la bardo, no se limitaría a destruirlos? Tal vez debería guardarlos ella misma, pero no se sentía muy inclinada a quedarse sentada leyendo... prefería las historias contadas en voz alta. Y, de todos modos, sospechaba que esas historias en particular, le serían demasiado dolorosas como para querer leerlas, una vez que su amante se hubiera ido. No, se las daría a Gabrielle. La bardo las había creado y estaba en su derecho de destruirlas si era lo que quería. Rápidamente Xena vació la bolsa de hombro y colocó en el fondo el atado de pergaminos, luego volvió a meterlo todo.

Después de ti, contó el dinero que quedaba en el pañuelo y calculó los gastos para la silla de montar nueva y otra semana de alojamiento. Todavía había algunas cosas que necesitaba comprar para sí misma, tales como un látigo nuevo y una almohaza, por lo que también aparto el dinero para ello, y lo guardó de nuevo en el pañuelo. El resto lo puso en su portamonedas de cuero para Gabrielle. No había pensado en comprarle uno a la bardo ese día en el mercado. Xena tendría que comprarse uno nuevo más tarde.

Una vez empacado todo, Xena se puso en pie y fue hasta la cama. ¿Cómo podía dormir Gabrielle con ese calor? ¿Y, en cualquier caso, por qué había insistido en pasar durmiendo sus últimas horas juntas?-Xena agarró el hombro de la bardo y la sacudió-. ¡Gabrielle!-dijo.

La joven despertó sobresaltada y con miedo en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó.

Inmediatamente Xena se arrepintió de su acción.

-No pasa nada-dijo-. Lo siento. No debí ser tan brusca.

Gabrielle se relajó.

-¿Es la hora de cenar?

-Casi.

-Me levanto en un minuto.

Xena liberó a la bardo y se apartó de la cama.

-Me adelanté y puse lo que compramos para ti en la bolsa de hombro-dijo-. Aunque deberías comprobarlo, para asegurarte de que está todo.

-De acuerdo.

La guerrera fue hacia la ventan y se alegró de ver nublarse el cielo. Tal vez llovería y refrescaría. Detrás de ella, el colchón de paja crujió mientras Gabrielle se sentaba. Después oyó una exclamación sofocada.

-¡Xena! ¡Estoy sangrando!

La guerrera se volvió rápidamente.

-¿Dónde? ¿Es la herida del pecho?

-No, no es ahí...

Xena siguió la mirada de la bardo hacia una mancha rojiza sobre la cama entre sus piernas, luego soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gabrielle, ese es el tipo de sangrado que tienes cada mes-dijo suavemente-. ¿Has olvidado la fase del mes en que estamos?

Gabrielle alzó la vista con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, supongo que lo olvidé-dijo.

-Bueno, yo, por supuesto, me alegro de ver que sangras ahora mismo porque eso significa que no...-se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca habían discutido ese asunto. Pero seguramente Gabrielle había pensado como mínimo en eso.

-Que no voy a tener un bebé de Garron-terminó Gabrielle por ella-. Sí, yo también me alegro.

Xena asintió y fue hasta las alforjas. Sacó un puñado de trapos y los dejó sobre el regazo de la joven.

-Toma-dijo-. El mío empezó esta mañana. Conseguí estos de Lydia.

Se sentó en el banco mientras Gabrielle se vestía, luego le tendió el portamonedas.

-Ponlo en algún lugar seguro, como tu corpiño-le dijo.

Gabrielle abrió el portamonedas y miró dentro.

-No necesito todo esto, Xena-dijo-. Guárdate algo para ti.

-Lo hice. Cogí lo bastante para todos los gastos de aquí, además de mi silla de montar y algunas otras cosas que aún necesito comprar. Y después de que consiga la silla, venderé la de Garron, así que también tendré ese dinero. El resto es tuyo.

-Pero es demasiado.

-Usa el que necesites para tu viaje, y cuando llegues a Potedaia, puedes dar el resto o hacer lo que quieras con él.

La bardo volvió a mirar el dinero.

-De acuerdo-dijo de mala gana, luego cerró el portamonedas y lo deslizó en su corpiño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Xena cruzó la habitación y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella.

-Quiero que me prometas algo, Gabrielle-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me prometas que sólo viajarás por los caminos principales, y que las noches las pasarás en posadas. No acampes a menos que sea imprescindible-hizo una pausa, sumergiéndose en los ojos verdes-. Y ten cuidado, Gabrielle. No vayas por ahí confiando en cualquiera con quien te encuentres.

La bardo sonrió suavemente.

-Lo prometo-dijo-. Pero, Xena, yo también quiero que me prometas algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Quiero que me prometas que, sin importar lo que pase, no te convertirás en un monstruo. Sé que ya te hice prometerme esto antes, pero entonces no me di cuenta de lo difícil que era hacer tal promesa. Ahora que yo misma me he convertido en un monstruo...

-Gabrielle, jamás podrías convertirte en un monstruo, incluso si lo intentaras.

La bardo se apartó.

-Maté a alguien, Xena. Debo lidiar con esto de algún modo.

-¡Pero mira lo que te hizo, Gabrielle! Y podría haberte matado también. Estabas actuando en defensa propia.

-Puedes llamarlo del modo que quieras, pero aún así fue un asesinato, y no debería haberme permitido cruzar esa línea. Tengo que perdonar a Garron de algún modo por lo que hizo. No sé cómo lo haré... ahora mismo es tan difícil incluso el sólo pensar en ello, pero tengo que perdonarle. Y tengo que evitar que el odio vuelva a controlarme jamás de esa forma.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Creo que es porque nunca dejaré de amarte.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por unos momentos, luego volvió a mirar a Xena.

-Todavía no me lo has prometido-le recordó a la guerrera.

-Muy bien. Prometo que no me convertiré en un monstruo. Pero sería mucho más fácil si supiera que vas a estar para ayudarme a mantener mi promesa.

Gabrielle se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Luego se volvió y dijo:

-No puedo estar ahí, Xena. Ya hemos pasado por esto.

Xena fue y se quedó delante de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la bardo.

-Cuando quisiste casarte con Pérdicas, te dije que verte feliz me haría feliz. Eso aún es cierto, Gabrielle. Si tu felicidad está en Potedaia, es ahí donde debes ir.

-No creo que nunca vuelva a ser feliz.

-Por supuesto que lo serás.

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz, Xena. Tienes que tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que pueda amarte del modo que te deberías ser amada.

-Ya encontré a esa persona para amarte. Eres tú.

Gabrielle se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana.

-Encuentra a alguien más, Xena. No creo que pueda yo pueda hacerlo más. No sé si nunca seré capaz de volver a amar a alguien. Necesitas encontrar a alguien más.

-No. Jamás habrá nadie más para mí.

Gabrielle se dio la vuelta con un suspiro exasperado.

-Sí, la habrá. La encontrarás.

Xena abrió la boca para protestar, pero Gabrielle puso los dedos sobre los labios de la guerrera.

-No quiero hablar más de ello. Bajemos y cenemos algo.

***

Encontraron una mesa en la atestada taberna y Salmoneus se les añadió al poco rato. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que Gabrielle se marchaba, pero le dio algunos buenos consejos sobre las rutas que tomar y las posadas donde la bardo podía alojarse. Gabrielle estaba más animada de lo que Xena la había visto anteriormente, y su apetito también pareció mejorar.

Xena dejó rápidamente de intentar comer. La comida no le sabía a nada y era difícil de tragar. Parecía no poder apartar los ojos de Gabrielle, queriendo memorizar cada movimiento, cada expresión para guardarlos como un tesoro cuando la bardo se hubiera ido.

Después que hubieron terminado de comer, Lydia llegó y se sentó con ellos por un rato. Escuchó la discusión de los planes de viaje de Gabrielle, pero no pudo contribuir ya que, como admitió, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en esa ciudad donde había nacido. Aunque tan pronto como el tema del viaje se agotó, se volvió hacia la joven.

-Xena me dijo que eres una bardo-dijo-. Había esperado que conseguíriamos escucharte contar una o dos historias.

-Desearía sentirme como para algunas historias-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa triste-, pero me temo que por ahora no.

Lydia alargó una mano y la puso sobre la de la bardo.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, ¿no puedo convecerte para que te quedes?

Xena vio endurecerse la cara de Gabrielle.

-No-dijo la bardo algo fríamente-, mi decisión ya está tomada.

Lydia echó un vistazo a Xena y la guerrera meneó la cabeza ligeramente como aviso. La posadera dudó, pero luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle-. Sé que probablemente no es asunto mío-dijo con voz suave-, pero creo que estás cometiendo un grave error, Gabrielle. Es una decisión demasiado grande para tomarla tan pronto después de lo que ha pasado. Necesitas más tiempo. Ahora mismo estás demasiado sensible, y sólo terminarás arrepintiéndote de lo que estás haciendo.

Gabrielle apartó la mano.

-Tienes razón, Lydia-dijo fríamente-. No es asunto tuyo y no quiero discutirlo más.

Pero Lydia no estaba preparada para darse por vencida. Se inclinó hacia la bardo y dijo con tono de urgencia.

-Gabrielle, ¿no ves que si te vas, le romperás el corazón a Xena?

Las palabras cortaron a la guerrera como una espada, y aspiró una rápida bocanada. Gabrielle se volvió a mirarla; entonces Salmoneus y Lydia hicieron lo mismo. La garganta de Xena estaba tensa y de repente se encontró con que era difícil respirar. Se levantó bruscamente, volcando su banco con estrépito.

-Hace calor aquí-dijo-. Voy fuera a tomar el aire.

Cogió el banco y lo enderezó, luego se volvió y atravesó corriendo la habitación y salió por la puerta. En el exterior, un viento frío movía las nubes por un cielo casi oscuro, y un relámpago zigzagueó hacia la tierra. Xena ignoró los siniestros rugidos del trueno y bajó rápidamente por la calle a grandes zancadas, sin importarle dónde iba. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de aclararse la cabeza y calmar su corazón palpitante. Había caminado un buen cuarto de hora para cuando empezó la lluvia, un suave rociar que rápidamente se convirtió en un aguacero. Devuelta a la realidad por el frío remojón, Xena se dio cuenta de que no había prestado atención a dónde se dirigía. Se volvió y empezó a desandar el camino por donde había llegado, pero sólo cuando vio la tienda del fabricante de sillas de montar fue capaz de orientarse. Echando a correr, pronto cubrió el resto de distancia hasta la posada.

Deteniéndose justo al otro lado de la puerta de la taberna, escudriñó la habitación. Lydia estaba de nuevo atendiendo las mesas, Salmoneus se había unido a algunos amigos y no había señal de Gabrielle. Bien. La bardo debía de haber subido a la habitación. Xena no quería hablar con nadie más. Fue hasta las escaleras y las subió rápidamente.

Gabrielle estaba sentada sobre la cama cruzada de piernas, totalmente vestida. Había una vela encendida sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás bien, Xena?-preguntó tan pronto como la guerrera entró-. Te pusiste tan pálida y te fuiste con tanta rápidez que pensé que podrías estar enferma.

-Esto y bien-dijo Xena en voz baja. Se despojó de las armas y armadura y comenzó a secarlas con una toalla.

-¿Dónde fuiste?

-Sólo salí a caminar por las calles un poco.

-Estás completamente empapada.

-Sí. Supongo que no fue muy inteligente de mi parte-Xena dejó caer al suelo la toalla mojada y cogió otra de la mesita para secarse el pelo, la cara y los brazos.

Gabrielle la miró por unos momentos, luego dijo:

-¿Xena?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Le pediste a Lydia que hicera eso?

-¿Que hiciera qué?

-Que tratara de decirme que me quedara.

Xena dejó de secarse y miró a la joven.

-No, Gabrielle, no lo hice-dijo-. Lydia me preguntó si debería hablar contigo, y yo le dije que no sería capaz de hacerte cambiar de idea.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso tenías razón en eso-dijo Gabrielle-. No sé quién se cree que es, para entrometerse en nuestros asuntos.

-No pretendía ningún daño.

-Tal vez no, pero realmente me hizo enfadar. Y luego esa parte sobre cómo te estaba rompiendo el corazón... ¡Eso ya fue ir demasiado lejos!

Xena estudió en silencio a su amiga por un momento, luego se soltó la prenda de cuero mojado y se la quitó.

-Le dije que no te conocía como yo-continuó Gabrielle-. Le conté lo valiente, fuerte, capaz e independiente que eres. Le dije que lo habías hecho bien antes de que yo llegara, y que lo harías bien cuando me fuera.

Xena fue hasta la ventana para abrirla. Esa noche no había antorhcas en el patio. El viento sopló una ráfaga de fría lluvia contra sus pechos desnudos.

-Yo tenía razón, ¿verdad, Xena?-preguntó Gabrielle de repente-. Estarás bien, ¿verdad?

Xena cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Notó repentinamente que el dolor de su corazón se había ido, reemplazado por una bienvenida sensación de entumecimiento. Se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle.

-Estaré bien-dijo. Acercándose a la cama, se sentó al lado de la bardo-. ¿Vas a dormir con tu ropa?-preguntó.

-No, supongo que no. Sólo me las dejé en caso de que hubiera tenido que salir a buscarte-se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Xena se tendió en su lugar junto a la pared y contempló las sombras moviéndose en las vigas mientras la llama de la vela parpadeaba por la brisa. La habitación estaba más fresca de lo que había estado en la tarde, pero aún demasiado caliente para que necesitaran mantas.

Gabrielle apagó la vela y se acostó a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Xena-susurró.

-Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

Tras unos minutos, Gabrielle se volvió sobre su costado, apartando la cara de Xena. La guerrera permaneció tumbada un rato, escuchando las voces de la habitación de debajo y el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo. Aguardó hasta que la respiración de Gabrielle se hubo vuelto profunda y acompasada, luego se acercó, para que su brazo tocara la espalda de la bardo. El calor familiar de la piel de Gabrielle la tranquilizó y al poco se quedó dormida.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que comenzara el sueño. Era el mismo de la noche anterior. Estaba corriendo hacia el incendio de la cabaña, corriendo con las piernas sintiéndose pesadas y difíciles de mover. Pero esta vez sabía que era un sueño. Sabía lo que encontraría cuando llegara a la cabaña y también sabía que si sólo pudiera despertarse, podría salvar a Gabrielle y ella misma del destino que las aguardaba. Xena luchó por despertarse, trató, incluso mientras corría, de obligarse a salir del paisaje de esa pesadilla. Finalmente, con gran fuerza de voluntad, despertó y luego yació en la oscuridad, jadeando, pero agradecida de haber evitado el terror de la noche previa.

Gabrielle se agitó y murmuró suavemente. Xena se apartó justo mientras la bardo giraba sobre su espalda. En un momento, se reanudó su respiración durante el sueño. Xena aguardó hasta que su propio pulso y respiración se hubieron calmado, luego se giró sobre su estómago y deslizó una mano a través de su dormida compañera. Gabrielle suspiró un poco y volvió la cara hacia la guerrera, pero no se despertó. Xena sonrió, relajada, y se deslizó en un sueño sin sueños.

***

Despertó con la luz de la mañana para encontrarse con Gabrielle mirándola. Xena esperaba que la bardo estuviera enfadada por encontrar su brazo alrededor de ella, pero Gabrielle no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se escabulló del abrazo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tras unos momentos, Xena se sentó también. Ese era, se recordó a sí misma, el día en que su amante se marchaba. Pero no sentía nada, en ese momento estaba tan apartada de sus sentimientos, e incluso de su cuerpo, como si todo eso le estuviera pasando a una extraña.

Se escabulló hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó al lado de Gabrielle.

-Supongo que no has cambiado de idea-dijo.

-No-respondió la bardo suavemente.

Xena se quedó sentada durante un minuto sin moverse, luego se levantó y comenzó a cruzar la habitación, pero tras un par de pasos se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle. De repente, el entumecimiento desapareció, y todo el dolor volvió a inundar su alma. Con un rápido movimiento, fue y se arrodilló delante de la bardo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, no estoy acostumbrada a suplicar, pero por favor...-se le quebró la voz-. Por favor no me dejes.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando.

-No, Xena-dijo-. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es.

-Oh, así que admites que es difícil irte.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Puede que sea una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho nunca.

-Si es tan difícil, tal vez es una señal de que no deberías hacerlo.

La bardo bajó la vista.

-No, Xena-dijo-. Nunca sería fácil dejarte. Esperar que lo fuera sólo lo empeoraría. Lo mejor es que me vaya ahora.

Los ojos de Xena buscaron la cara de la bardo, y vio a Gabrielle morderse el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Su vista bajó entonces hasta la herida del pecho, y alargó la mano para tocarla con suavidad.

-¿Quién te quitará los puntos?-preguntó.

Gabrielle volvió a mirarse.

-Supongo... supongo que lo haré yo misma-dijo-. ¿Cuánto debería esperar?

-Oh, yo diría que como una semana. Puedes hacerlo después de que llegues a casa-Xena puso la cabeza sobre los muslos de Gabrielle, inhalando la fragancia de su menstruación.

Gabrielle puso la mano sobre la cabeza de la guerrera.

-Xena-dijo-, has hecho tanto por mí que nunca podré pagarte...

Xena alzó la cabeza y miróa a la bardo.

-Has hecho más que eso, Gabrielle-dijo en voz baja-. Has cuidado de mí cuando estaba herida, me hiciste volver de la muerte y lo mejor de todo es que me enseñaste cómo amar. Soy yo la que está en deuda contigo-llevó una de las manos de Gabrielle hasta sus labios y la besó.

La bardo no respondió, Xena vio que no podía responder ya que estaba llorando. Tras un momento, la guerrera se levantó. Fue hasta donde yacían sus ropas sobre el suelo y las recogió. El cuero aún estaba frío y húmedo, y se estremeció mientras se lo ponía sobre el cuerpo. Estaba estirando los brazos hacia atrás para atarlo cuando Gabrielle dijo:

-Ven aquí y yo lo haré-¿cuántas veces había hecho Gabrielle ese sencillo acto por ella? Ésta no se sentía como la última vez, incluso aunque Xena sabía que lo era.

Cuando estuvo anudado, la guerrera se puso las botas, las espinilleras, la armadura y las armas. El dolor del inminente adiós pesaba con fuerza sobre su corazón.

-Voy abajo-dijo de plano.

-De acuerdo. Yo bajaré en unos minutos-respondió Gabrielle.

En la taberna, Xena se sentó con la cabeza en las manos, contemplando la mesa.

-Tomaré esto como que Gabrielle aún planea irse-dijo Lydia, sentándose a su lado.

Xena asintió.

-Esto me está destrozando-dijo sin mirar a la posadera-. Un momento le estoy rogando que se quede y al siguiente sé que debería irse porque no me la merezco.

-¿No te la mereces? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sabes el espantoso pasado que tengo... cuántas cosas horribles he hecho-murmuró Xena.

-Sé algo de ello-dijo Lydia con delicadeza-. Sé que en varias ocasiones mi mardi, Anatolios, y yo tuvimos que suministrar comida y bebida al ejército de cierta Princesa Guerrera. Y oí historias de cosas mucho peores que pasaron en otras ciudades.

Xena la contempló por un momento con sorpresa, luego se apartó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Lydia-dijo-. Desearía poder compensártelo de alguna forma-se mordió el labio, luego volvió a mirar a la posadera-. Tú fuiste una de mis víctimas y aún así has sido tan amable conmigo-dijo-. ¿Por qué?

-Por que había oído que cambiaste-dijo Lydia-. Salmoneus nos contó la historia de cómo salvaste a aquel bebé y *(1)tuviste que recorrer el pasillo.* Y cuando te conocí, pude sentirlo... pude sentir todo el bien dentro de ti-rodeó a la guerrera con el brazo-. Xena, te mereces tanto amor y felicidad como cualquier otro, y tal vez más debido al difícil sendero que has recorrido. Por favor, intenta creértelo-echó un vistazo entonces y le dio una palmadita a Xena en el hombro-. Ahí llega Gabrielle. Voy a traeros algo de comer-se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Xena permaneció sentada sin moverse hasta que oyó a su amante a su lado.

-Vosotras dos parecíais bastante amigables. ¿De qué iba todo eso?-preguntó Gabrielle mientras se sentaba.

Xena le echó un vistazo. ¿Estaba la bardo celosa? Bueno, ¿y qué si lo estaba? No tenía razón para estarlo, y la guerrera no se sentía con ánimos para lidiar con el problema ahora. Suspiró mientras volvía a descansar la cabeza sobre las manos.

-Lydia me contaba que ella y su marido solían suministrar comida y bebida a mi ejército-dijo con voz cansada-. Sólo que no entiendo por qué está siendo todavía tan amable conmigo.

-Probablemetne sólo está agradecida de que no quemaras toda la aldea-dijo Gabrielle.

Xena se puso tensa y cerró los ojos. Gabrielle pus rápidamente su mano sobre el brazo de la guerrera.

-Lo siento, Xena-dijo-. Fue algo totalmente irreflexivo de decir. Por favor, perdóname.

-Probablemente es cierto-dijo la guerrera con pesimismo.

-No es cierto y nunca debería haberlo dicho-dijo Gabrielle con firmeza-. Ya no eres malvada. Lydia lo sabe. ¿Por qué no debería ser amable contigo?

Xena volvió la vista hacia la bardo, pero no podía pensar en nada que decir. Mirar los ojos verdes sólo hacía que el corazón le doliera más.

Gabrielle suspiró.

-Desearía que pudieras aprender a creer en ti misma, Xena-dijo en voz baja.

La guerrera bajó la vista y no respondió. Entonces ambas mujeres alzaron la vista mientras Lydia llegaba con una bandeja de pan y queso.

-Bueno, parece que hoy tendrás un tiempo agradable para empezar tu viaje-le dijo la posadera a la bardo-. Sólo espero que los caminos no estén demasiado enlodados después de la lluvia de anoche.

-Eso es lo que espero yo también-dijo Gabrielle con una breve sonrisa.

-Tengo preparado algo de pan y fruta para que te lo lleves contigo-dijo Lydia-. Asegúrate de cogerlo antes de irte.

-Gracias, Lydia, es muy amable de tu parte.

La posadera las dejó solas en la mesa. Xena miró la comida y supo que no podría comer nada. Sorbió algo de leche y miró a su compañera picoteando de su propia comida. No parecía quedar nada por decir. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, la garganta de Xena se encogía dolorosamente.

Después de que Gabrielle terminó, Xena la siguió lentamente de regreso al piso de arriba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras la bardo comprobaba su bolsa y luego la dejaba junto al jergón, el odre y su bastón cerca de la puerta.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Gabrielle se quedó indecisa en medio de la habitación, mirando a la guerrera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?-preguntó.

-Hasta que esté hecha mi silla de montar... en cualquier caso, otros cuatro o cinco días.

-¿Y luego dónde irás?

-No tengo ni idea, Gabrielle-dijo Xena en voz baja.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio, luego la bardo dijo:

-¿Vendrás a visitarme alguna vez?

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-Por supuesto. Siempre me alegraré de verte.

-Entonces iré alguna vez-dijo Xena.

Otro silencio.

-Bueno, supongo que debería irme-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Bajarás abajo conmigo?

-No... simplemente me despediré aquí.

-De acuerdo-dudó-. ¿Puedo recibir un abrazo?

Xena se puso en pie y fue hacia ella.

-Ten cuidado con la herida-dijo Gabrielle.

La guerrera tomó a la bardo entre sus brazos con delicadeza y enterró la cara en el pelo dorado. Estaba temblando y podía sentir que la bardo también lo estaba. Tras un largo minuto, susurró:

-Siempre te amaré, Gabrielle.

Se apartaron y Xena vio las lágrimas recorriendo el rostro de su amiga.

-Adiós, Xena-dijo Gabrielle con voz ahogada, luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente para reunir sus cosas.

-Adiós-dijo Xena en voz baja. Vio la puerta cerrarse tras la bardo y oyó los pasos retirándose por el pasillo. Luego hubo voces en la habitación de abajo, y tras un corto rato, nada. Regresó hacia la cama y volvió a sentarse. No había manera de saber cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada allí, ya que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Suponía que debería hacer algo, pero no había nada que quisiera hacer. Una procesión de largas horas se extendieron ante ella. Horas sin Gabrielle. Tiempo que tendría que llenar de algún modo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Xena.

Era Lydia.

-Xena, ¿estás bien?-preguntó. Sus ojos buscaron la cara de la guerrera.

Xena abrió la boca y trató de obligarse a decir que sí, pero no salió nada. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

Lydia cruzó la habitación rápidamente, se sentó y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Xena se resistió al abrazo por un momento, luego se rindió y se volvió hacia la posadera. Con un suspiro, puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lydia, y se permitió llorar por fin.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la traductora:**

**Nota1**: Recorrer el pasillo (**had to run the gauntlet)**, consiste en un antiguo castigo en que el reo, con la espalda desnuda, debía correr por entre dos filas de soldados, que le azotaban. No se trata de ninguna aclaración de traducción, pero me parece interesante aclararlo, por si alguien no recuerda o no ha visto ese capítulo ;)


	4. Cuarta parte

**Cuarta parte**

Por la tarde, Xena salió a cabalgar largo rato con Argo, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Gabrielle. Había cabalgado durante una hora o así cuando descubrió un pequeño bosquecillo de robles a cierta distancia del sendero. Desmontando, soltó a Argo para echar un vistazo, luego se sentó sobre una roca a la sombra para afilar su espada. Pasó la piedra de afilar por el filo con pasadas fuertes y seguras, encontrando consuelo en el ritmo familiar de la tarea.

Dónde estaba Gabrielle ahora, se preguntó. Se imaginó a la bardo caminando hacia el este por el camino, el sol no dándole ya en los ojos como había hecho esa mañana,sino reluciendo hermosamente en su dorada cabellera. ¿Cuántas veces se había detenido para descansar? ¿Cuándo alcanzaría la posada? Había salido temprano; tal vez ya estuviera allí.

Xena hizo una pausa para comprobar la agudeza de la espada antes de continuar. Cuando por fin estuvo conforme, dejó el puño en el suelo y puso hacia arriba la punta de la espada para poder afilarla más fácilmente. Cuando también puso la punta tan afilada como pudo, dejó la piedra de afilar y dejó descansar la espada contra su pecho izquierdo. Estudió la punta por un momento y luego la deslizó bajo el borde de su armadura.

Ese sería el modo de hacerlo, reflexionó, el mejor modo de caer sobre la espada. Sería un poco difícil, pero si se dirigía el filo entre las costillas justo así, iría directo al corazón. El dolor duraría sólo unos momentos; la muerte sería segura y rápida. Por supuesto, sería más fácil pasar el filo a través del blando abdomen, pero tal herida podía dejarle a uno sufriendo durante horas e incluso días antes de morir. Sí, a través del corazón era definitavemente lo mejor.

Xena se sobresaltó ligeramente y contuvo el aliento. ¡En qué estaba pensando! ¿En caer sobre su espada? ¡Esa no era muerte para un guerrero! Un guerrero debería morir durante la batalla, con la espada en la mano. Con un escalofrío, devolvió la espada a su vaina, luego se puso en pie y llamó a Argo con un silbido. Cuando la yegua llego hasta ella, Xena pasó los brazos alrededor del cálido cuello y puso la cara contra él.

-No me dejes nunca, chica-dijo en voz baja.

Argo resopló y se hizo a un lado apartándose del abrazo de Xena, luego golpeó juguetonamente a la guerrera con la cabeza. Xena se rió y acarició la nariz de la yegua-. Siento haberte descuidado-dijo-, pero intentaré compensártelo. Y sólo piénsalo... A partir de ahora, me tienes toda para ti-guardó silencio por un momento, luego suspiró, se subió a la silla y volvió la cabeza de la yegua hacia la ciudad.

***

Esa noche se sentó hasta tarde en la taberna. La feria del mercado había terminado, y el recinto estaba lleno de mercaderes, lugareños y campesinos que estaban ansiosos por gastar sus dinares recién ganados en una noche de frivolidad antes de dejar la ciudad al día siguiente. Era entre esos juerguistas ruidosos donde estaba sentada la guerrera, una presencia silenciosa y meditabunda en un oscuro rincón, una figura oscura que era contemplada brevemente por los demás y luego olvidada.

Esa noche fueron apostados y perdidos muchos dinares con los dados. Y se cantaron muchas canciones y se contaron muchas historias de héroes valientes y dioses caprichosos. Xena estaba sentada mirando a través de la humeante luz de la antorcha, escuchando las historias y canciones, bebiendo copa tras copa del mejor oporto de la posada.

Por fin la multitud empezó a disiparse, mientras los achispados clientes subían las escaleras dando traspies o salían a la calle. Xena notó que su copa volvía a estar vacía y la agitó en el aire para llamar la atención de Lydia. La posadera se acercó e, inclinándose, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Xena-dijo en voz baja-, ya has tomado bastante por esta noche. Necesitas subir e intentar descansar algo... pareces exhausta.

Xena la miró por un momento, luego suspiró.

-De acuerdo-murmuró.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó Lydia, estudiando la cara de la guerrera.

-Sí, estaré bien.

-Te encenderé una vela-dijo la posadera, enderezándose.

-No, está bien. No la necesito-dijo Xena.

-De acuerdo-Lydia empujó la morena cabeza contra ella en un rápido abrazo-. Te veré por la mañana-dijo, sonrió y luego fue a atender a otro cliente.

Así que ahí estaba, pensó Xena. Este era el momento que había estado temiendo toda la noche... el momento en que debiera ir arriba a esa habitación vacía y yacer sola sobre la cama que había compartido con Gabrielle. Cerrando los ojos, tomó aliento profundamente y con pasos algo inseguros subió por las escaleras y recorrió el oscuro pasillo. En la habitación, aún llegaba un poco de luz del patio de debajo. Xena se quitó las armas y la ropa, luego se acostó en la cama.

Contempló la oscuridad, segura de que no podría ser capaz de dormir. Tras un rato, las antorchas se apagaron, las voces desaparecieron poco a poco, y oyó a Salmoneus entrar en su habitación. Al fin cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un ligero dormitar, pero se despertó de repente tras un corto rato con un frío nudo de miedo en el estómago. Había alguien en la habitación con ella.

-Xena-una voz de hombre la llamó en voz baja. Se sentó. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle, pero sus oídos le dijeron que estaba cerca del centro de la habitación... entre ella y sus armas. Pero la voz parecía familiar y no poco amistosa. ¿Por qué no podía situarla?

Se acercó y ahora pudo distinguier débilmente su forma muscular.

-Así que estás despierta, ¿verdad, mi princesa guerrera?-murmuró.

Xena soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Ares-dijo rotundamente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a consolarte, cariño.

-No necesito tu clase de consuelo.

-¡Oh, pero lo necesitas! Ahora que esa molesta pequeña bardo a quien creías que amabas te ha abandonado tan cruelmente, es mucho sufrimiento, ¿verdad? No lo niegues, Xena.

Guardó silencio. Ares se sentó en la cama y alcanzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-Mi pobre, triste princesa-arrulló-. ¿Realmente creías que el amor de esa chica cobardica sería suficiente para ti? Eres una mujer de pasión, Xena, y necesitas amor de verdad.

Se inclinó más, cogiendo su cara con ambas manos. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento y luego sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Trató de apartarse, pero fue extrañamente incapaz de hacerlo.

-Necesitas el amor de un hombre, Xena-susurró en su oído-. No, más que eso... necesitas a un dios para amarte... alguien que no se te muera o huya a casa con mamá al primer signo de problemas.

Ahora sus manos estaban sobre sus senos, cubriéndolos, provocando suavemente los pezones. Se estremeció y gimió suavemente, dejando la cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras él le besaba la garganta. Sabía que debería rechazarlo, pero su cuerpo la traicionó, ávido como estaba por ser tocado y amado.

-Vuelve y se mi reina guerrera, Xena-dijo Ares-. Quiero tomarte, amarte del modo en que necesitas ser amada-la tendió suavemente sobre la cama, luego deslizó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus labios y lengua acariciaron su clavícula, su pecho y por fin sus senos. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió irregular. Se sintió débil y sin fuerzas para resistirse.

Ares volvió a poner su cara contra la suya.

-¿No llevas ya bastante siendo buena?-murmuró-. No debe ser nada divertido para ti, y mira lo que te ha traído... nada más que decepción, sufrimiento y soledad. ¡Xena! Vuelve a mí, donde perteneces. Sólo piensa en lo que podemos hacer juntos-le apartó suavemente el pelo de la frente-. Piensa en los hijos que tendremos... cada uno de ellos tan fuerte como Hércules, nobles guerreros para proseguir las batallas incluso cuando seas demasiado mayor para luchar.

-¿Hijos?-susurró con asombro.

-Sí, querida mía, y también hijas, valerosas y hermosas guerreras como su madre-la besó de nuevo-. Esa ridícula Gabrielle nunca podría darte lo que realmente quieres. Jamás podría darte niños, ¿o podría? Y nunca podría darte los ejércitos y la gloria que yo puedo darte-hizo una pausa para mordisquearle provocativamente el lóbulo-. Sólo di la palabra, Xena-susurró-. Di que serás mi reina guerrera y mañana podemos empezar a conquistar el mundo. ¡Imagina sólo las batallas en las que lucharemos, las ciudades que arrasaremos y quemaremos! ¡La tierra se volverá roja con la sangre! ¡Imagínatelo, Xena! ¡Qué visión tan gloriosa sería!

La recorrió un escalofrío y de repente oyó la voz de Gabrielle diciendo, "Prométeme que no te convertirás en un monstruo". Si le decía que sí a Ares, eso es justamente en lo que se convertiría. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Tan turbia estaba su mente por el vino y la pena? Bien, no importaba. Ahora lo veía todo con claridad.

Con una súbita oleada de fuerza, empujó lejos de ella al dios de la guerra.

-¡No!-gritó-. ¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejaré que me seduzcas!

Pillado por sorpresa, Ares perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en el suelo con fuerte estrépito y una vehemente maldición. Xena se sentó y se esforzó por verlo en la oscuridad.

-Le prometí a Gabrielle que no me convertiría en un mostruo-dijo-, y pretendo mantener esa promesa.

Ares estalló en carcajadas, luego se puso en pie y se sacudió con esmero.

-Así que se lo prometiste a Gabrielle-dijo con una mueca de desprecio-. ¿Y es la misma Gabrielle que prometió que siempre estaríais juntas? ¿La Gabrielle que luego huyó de ti?

Xena sintió el color abandonar su cara, y esperó que Ares no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué deberías mantener una promesa hecha a la desleal Gabrielle?-inquirió. Entonces, cogiendo un puñado de su pelo, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para que su rostro estuviera vuelto hacia él-. ¡Dímelo, Xena!

Se quedó mirándolo, e incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver la furia que ahora desencajaba sus facciones.

-Voy a mantener mi promesa, Ares-dijo con voz apagada y cansada-. Ahora vete de aquí y déjame sola.

Se rió y soltó su pelo con un movimiento brusco.

-Me iré ahora-dijo-, pero volveré. Cuando hayas tenido tiempo para sentirte buena y solitaria, vendré y te encontraré de nuevo. Para entonces serás capaz de ver lo cruelmente que te traicionó esa chica y te alegrarás de romper esa estúpida promesa. Sí, regresaré, Xena, y tú me recibirás con los brazos abiertos-rozó su mejilla, pero ella apartó su mano de un manotazo. Con una última risita, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, desvaneciéndose justo antes de alcanzarla.

Xena se estremeció y subió las rodillas hasta su pecho. Alguien llamó tímidamente a la puerta y oyó la voz de Salmoneus llamándola:

-Xena, ¿estás bien?

Salió de la cama y cruzó la habitación, dándose cuenta, justo mientras llegaba a la puerta, que estaba desnuda salvo por los trapos del período. Bueno, la preocupación del mercader era conmovedora; se merecía una pequeña recompensa. Abrió la puerta y le vio allí de pie en camisón, con una vela en una mano temblorosa y una daga en la otra.

-¿Va todo bien, Xena?-preguntó-. Oí un ruido y la voz de un hombre y pensé que tal vez...-se detuvo y se quedó boquiabierto mientras sus ojos captaban su figura completa-. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Yo…

Xena puso una mano sobre su homro.

-Estoy bien, Salmoneus-dijo suavemente-, pero gracias por venir a comprobarlo. Sólo tuve una pequeña visita de Ares, eso es todo.

-¡Ares!-sus ojos se abrieron con sopresa y miraron la habitación por encima de ella-. ¿Ares estaba aquí?

-No te preocupes-dijo rápidamente-. Ahora se ha ido y no va a volver. Has sido muy valiente al venir-le dio un apretón en el hombro y sonrió-. Ahora ve a dormir. Te veré por la mañana-dijo.

Xena cerró la puerta y se retiró hacia la cama. Metiéndose bajo las mantas, se quedó allí y comenzó a temblar, mientras comenzaba a comprender la importancia de lo que había pasado. Casi se había entregado a Ares. Así de cerca había estado de ser seducida por él, casi había estado de acuerdo en ser su reina guerrera. La idea de que había escapado por los pelos era mucho más aterrador que ninguna pesadilla que pudiera haber tenido. Pero Gabrielle la había salvado. Incluso aunque la bardo se había ido, permanecía su cariñosa esencia. Xena soltó un suspiro de gratitud y se imaginó a Gabrielle dormida en la habitación de otra posada, a un día de viaje. Casi podía escuchar la suave respiración acompasada, casi podía sentir a su lado la calidez de la presencia de la bardo. La imagen le dio valor al aferrarse a ella mientras pasaban las últimas horas de la noche y el amanecer entraba por la ventana. Entonces, con la pesada mano del cansancio sobre ella, Xena cerró los ojos y se quedó al fin dormida.

***

-¿Por qué no vas a Atenas? Allí siempre sucede algo-le dijo Xena a Salmoneus a la manaña siguiente después de desayunar.

-Atenas-dijo y se acarició pensativamente la barba-. Bueno, es una idea. Pero lo importante no es sólo el ir a un sitio donde pasen cosas. También tengo que conseguir hacer algo de dinero, ¿sabes?

-Quisquilloso, quisquilloso, quisquilloso-dijo con una sonrisa.

La miró y rió, luego se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Se había comportado así durante todo el desayuno, un poco tímido e incómodo, probablemente pensando en lo que había visto la otra noche, pensó Xena.

-¿Dónde planeas ir?-le preguntó entonces-. Quiero decir, después de que esté lista tu silla de montar.

-No lo sé-dijo-, pero supongo que lo tendré que decidir un día de estos, ¿no? Tal vez debería ir a visitar a mi madre-entonces frunció el ceño. No, esa no era una buena idea. Amphipolis estaba demasiado cerca de Potedaia. Si iba a casa, también debería ir a visitar a Gabrielle. Pero no podía hacerlo. En cualquier caso, todavía no. El dolor todavía estaba demasiado presente. Aunque sería agradable el pasar tiempo con alguien a quien sintiera cercano... alguien que comprendiera si estaba triste o de mal humor. Tal vez debería buscar a Hércules e Iolaus. Sí, le gustaba esa idea. Sonrió y entonces se dio cuenta de que Salmoneus la estaba mirando.

-Bueno, ¿pensaste en un lugar mejor?-preguntó.

-Sí, estaba pensando que podría...

Se quedó a mitad de la frase cuando un chico de unos diez u once años entró precipitadamente por la puerta abierta.

-¡Lydia!-gritó, y se paró en seco, sus ojos buscando a la posadera por el recinto poco iluminado.

-Estoy justo aquí, Flavian-gritó Lydia desde detrás de la barra-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?

Él corrió hasta ella.

-¡Es Paulos! Él y sus hombres cabalgan hacia la ciudad... ¡Probablemente vendrán primero aquí!

Xena vio cruzar por la cara de Lydia una expresión de temor, luego vio cómo la posadera ponía una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Corre a la cocina y trae a Lia-dijo Lydia en voz tan baja que Xena tuvo que esforzarse por oírla. El chico se volvió y corrió a la cocina. Lydia, mientras tanto, sacó una caja de monedas de debajo de la barra y comenzó a pasar rápidamente la mayoría de su contenido a una bolsa de cuero. Xena le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Salmones, pero él se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

En un momento, Lia y Flavian estaban de vuelta. Lydia contó los dinares que quedaban en la caja, la cerró y la dejó de nuevo bajo la barra. Entonces, pasándole la bolsa a su hija, le dijo:

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Lia asintió y salió corriendo por al puerta trasera. Xena sólo había vislumbrado brevemente la cara de la chica, pero fue suficiente para ver el terror escrito en ella.

Levantándose de su asiento, la guerrera cruzó rápidamente hasta la barra.

-¿Qué está pasando, Lydia?-preguntó-. ¿Quién es Paulos?

La posadera alzó la vista hacia ella, vaciló y luego dijo:

-Es el bastardo ladrón que viene cada mes o así, exigiendo dinero de todos los comerciantes de la ciudad. "Dinero por protección," le llama él-terminó amargamente.

-¿Qué pasa si no pagas?

-Bueno, Dorkas y Xenos se negaron a pagar, al principio, y su tienda ardió hasta los cimientos-miró a Flavian-. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió gravemente.

Lydia volvió su mirada a la guerrera.

-Cuando Anatolios y yo nos negamos a pagar...-se detuvo y tomó aliento-. Lia fue...-hizo una pausa de nuevo y echó un vistazo a Flavian-. Bueno, ya te conté lo que le pasó a Lia-le dijo a Xena, quien asintió-. Y cuando Anatolios trató de vengarla... fue asesinado.

Xena contempló los ojos castaños y vio la profundidad del dolor que había allí.

-¿Fue Paulos el que hizo esas cosas?-preguntó.

La posadera asintió.

Xena alzó su mano y la puso sobre la de Lydia.

-Voy a ocuparme de ese bastardo por ti-dijo-. Cuando acabe con él, no volverá a molestarte.

-No, Xena, no tienes por qué involucrarte.

-Sí, si tengo por qué y quiero hacerlo-dijo la guerrera firmemente. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Lydia-. ¿No lo ves? Es mi oportunidad de pagarte por toda la amabilidad que me has demostrado.

-Pero no quiero que resultes herida.

Xena sonrió.

-Soy una guerrera, Lydia. Sé cómo luchar. Estaré bien.

-¿Vas a luchar contra Paulos?-preguntó Flavian con voz llena de asombro-. ¿Quién eres, de todos modos?

-Me llamo Xena-dijo y le sonrió al chico.

-Es llamada la Princesa Guerrera-le dijo Lydia. Luego le dijo a Xena-. Éste es el hijo de Dorkas y Xenos, Flavian.

Xena experimentó un momento de sorpresa ante la idea de que esas dos personas tan estoicas hubieran sido alguna vez lo bastante apasionadas como para hacer un hijo, pero rápidamente sonrió y tendió su mano.

-Me alegro de conocerte, Flavian-dijo-. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, lucharé contra Paulos si tengo que hacerlo, pero primero trataré de convencerle de dejar la ciudad sin luchar-salió hacia la puerta y Flavian la siguió con emoción.

-Oh, por supuesto que tendrás que luchar contra él-le aseguró-. Paulos es un hombre muy malo y no se asusta fácilmente. ¿Puedo verte luchar?

-Claro, pero quédate a un lado, para no resultar herido.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Voy a ir a decírselo a todo el mundo!-gritó y salió como una flecha por la puerta ante ella.

Xena salió a la calle y miró hacia la plaza. Cuatro hombres sobre caballos de color oscuro estaban justamente doblando la esquina. Regresó y se apoyó contra el tope de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los examinó mientras se acercaban. Un hombre montaba ligeramente por delante del grupo. Su caballo parecía mejor que los otros, y sus armas de mejor calidad. Era moreno y llevaba una barba bastante esbelta que no ocultaba totalmente la cicatriz irregular sobre su mejilla izquierda. Ese hombre, supuso Xena, era Paulos.

-Anso-le dijo el hombre a uno de los otros tan pronto como hubieron detenido ruidosamente-, entra y consigue el dinero de nuestra pequeña amiga la posadera. Y asegúrate de decirle que el precio ha subido a setenta y cinco dinares.

Un hombre bajo, bizco y de pelo rubio y sucio sonrió y se bajó del caballo. Fue andando tranquilamente hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando se encontró a Xena bloqueándole el paso.

-Discúlpeme, señora-dijo con expresión desdeñosa-, pero tengo que atender algunos asuntos ahí dentro.

-Primero tendrás que vértelas conmigo-dijo Xena con calma-, porque es asunto mío el ver que vosotros cuatro no volváis a molestar a nadie en esta ciudad nunca más.

Anso frunció el ceño y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Tenía un aspecto de falso que hizo que a la guerrera le desagradara y recelara de él.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo-. ¿Vas a quitarte de en medio o voy a tener que apartarte?

Sin esperar una respuesta, cogió a Xena por los hombros e intentó empujarla a un lado. Un rápido rodillazo a su ingle le hizo doblarse y un puñetazo en su mandíbula lo hizo caer hacia atrás sobre la calle. Hubo risas disimuladas de algunos de los espectadores que lo habían visto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-inquirió Paulos-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Xena-dijo, hablando con voz alta y clara para que todos los que estaban allí pudieran oírla-. Esta ciudad no va a seguir tolerando tus métodos de saqueo y asesinatos, Paulos, y pretendo asegurarme de que dejas a estas personas en paz. Ahora, si los dioses te dieron algo de sentido común, tú y tus matones saldréis ahora mismo al galope de esta ciudad y jamás regresaréis. Si no, lo lamentaréis.

Paulos se rió entre dientes.

-Así que eres Xena, ¿eh?-dijo-. La princesa guerrera vuelta una cobarde que va por ahí pretendiendo hacer el bien debido a que perdió su ejército y también el valor para luchar. Bueno, ¡si piensas que te tenemos miedo, entonces harías mejor en volver a pensártelo!-señaló a uno de sus hombres-. Libráos de ella-dijo.

El matón que respondía a esa orden era un hombre grande como un tonel que desmontó con un pesado gruñido. Cogiendo una daga de su cinturón, miró a Xena con lascivia por un segundo, luego bajó la cabeza y cargó contra ella en línea recta. Se movió un par de pasos hacia la izquierda y notó cuánto le llevaba de corregir su carrera. Al parecer, confiaba sólo en la fuerza bruta para intimidar a sus oponentes. Xena aguardó hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de ella, luego rápidamente lo esquivó. Incapaz de parar, se golpeó de cabeza contra el muro de piedra de la posada y cayó al suelo, sin sentido y con la sangre extendiéndose por su frente. Hubo más risas de la inmóvil y creciente multitud, junto con algunos aplausos.

Uno fuera, pensó Xena con lúgubre placer, y se volvió a ver quién sería el siguiente.

Anso se había puesto en pie y estaba desenvainando su espada. El cuarto hombre, que tenía un parche mugriento en el ojo y una cara incluso más mugrienta, desmontó, escupió en la polvorienta calle y también desenvainó su espada.

Xena echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba empezando a sentirse obstaculizada con la posada justo detrás de ella y los espectadores tan cerca. Así que cuando los dos matones se lanzaron hacia ella, soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzó por encima de sus cabezas con una voltereta. Aterrizando detrás de ellos, giró dándose la vuelta, sacó la espada de la vaina y aguardó a que sus atacantes comprendieran lo que había pasado.

Anso se recobró primero, volviéndose dando una estocada rápida que ella rechazó con destreza. Le lanzó una cuchillada y ella se agachó. Entonces le pateó el costado, y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Ahora el hombre con el parche estaba sobre ella. Encontró su estocada con un giro de su espada que envió su arma volando fuera de su alcance. Cogiendo su muñeca, tiró de él hacia delante. Un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza con el extremo de la empuñadura de su espada lo hizo caer fácilmente sobre la calle.

-Dos fuera-murmuró. Sonrió ante el sonido de la gente vitoréndola y gritando su nombre, pero mantuvo la atención sobre Anso, que estaba de nuevo en pie. Notó que Paulos aún no había desmontado. Tal vez sentía que luchar contra la cobarde princesa guerrera rebajaría su dignidad. Bueno, tendría su turno. En cualquier caso, sería más fácil luchar contra ellos de uno en uno.

Pero Xena se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando Anso y ella comenzaron a rodearse el uno al otro, buscando atentamente una abertura. Normalmente, durante una pelea se sentía vigorosa, con todos sus sentidos intensificados. La rapidez que tenía en la batalla era una de las recompensas de ser una guerrera. Pero hoy no había rapidez. En cambio, se sentía descentrada... incluso cansada. Ese salto le había costado mucho, hoy no volvería a usar esa maniobra. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Demasiado vino la noche anterior? ¿Había dormido demasiado poco? O tal vez sólo se estaba haciendo demasiado vieja para ese trabajo. Gabrielle podría haber tenido una buena idea, después de todo... una pequeña cabaña con un huerto. En cualquier caso, en ese momento no sonaba tan mal.

Sabía que tenía que prestar atención... tenía que esforzarse por concentrarse. Era extremadamente peligroso luchar en esas condiciones. Un error podría costarle no sólo la lucha, sino posiblemente también su vida. Y no podía perder esta batalla. Tenía que ganarla por Lydia... por encima de todo, por Lydia, que había sido tan buena con ella, pero también por Lia, Dorkas, Xenos, Flavian y toda la gente que Paulos había lastimado.

Anso la embistió repentinamente y ella le esquivó, recordándose a sí misma de nuevo que debía prestar atención. Hizo una finta hacia la izquierda, luego dio una estocada hacia la derecha cuando él trató de bloquear su primer movimiento. El filo le hizo sangrar en el antebrazo, y él lanzó una infame maldición. Ella rió y aguardó su ataque. Cuando llegó, giró a un lado y le asestó una rápida patada que le dio en la mandíbula. Su cabeza se echó bruscamente hacia atrás y cayó, luego yació sin moverse.

-Tres-jadeó Xena, ante el sonido de aplausos y ovaciones. Se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la sudorosa frente, deseando haberse trenzado el pelo esa mañana para mantenerlo fuera del rostro. Sólo le restaba Paulos para luchar, pero probablemente sería el más difícil de vencer. Todo el tiempo había estado ahí sentado observando su técnica, y ella no tenía ninguna pista sobre la suya. Y tenía la ventaja de estar fresco cuando ella estaba cansada. Tendría que acabar rápidamente, antes de que el agotamiento la traicionara y cometiera algún error fatal.

Desmontó sin prisas, arrojando las riendas del caballo a un sorprendido observador. Luego se volvió y sonrió a Xena con una sonrisa cínica.

-Bueno, no se pueden encontrar buenos ayudantes en estos tiempos-comentó.

Ella sonrió.

-Parece que no-dijo.

-¿Fue por eso por lo que te deshiciste de tu ejército?-preguntó, sacando la espada de la vaina.

-Algo así-decidió que estaba tratando de que bajara la guardia. Bien, no caería en ese truco.

Se mantuvo firme mientras se acercaba, y se encararon, con las espadas preparadas. Por unos momentos se rodearon lentamente el uno al otro, entonces ella hizo una finta hacia la derecha y rápidamente dio una estocada por la izquierda, pero él la paró con eficacia. De hecho, ahora que se había entablado la lucha, podía ver que era un espadachín bastante bueno. Si no estuviera tan cansada, podría haberle vencido fácilmente. Pero ahora estaban más igualados, y batallaron un rato sin que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de ganar ventaja.

En un momento dado, Xena oyó un gemido y vio de reojo a Anso alejándose a rastras por el polvoriento suelo. Se sorprendió de que ya estuviera consciente, pero aparentemente ya no quería luchar más, por lo consideró seguro ignorarle.

Con su atención todavía sobre Paulos, se detuvo para parpadear apartándose el sudor de los ojos y trató de pensar. No podía seguir mucho más; estaba demasiado cansada. Lo que necesitaba era una treta para obtener una abertura. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, una pequeña treta que no le supusiera mucho esfuerzo. Justo entonces, un niño entre la multitud comenzó a llorar, y Xena aprovechó el plan. Fingiendo estar distraída, rompió por un breve momento el contacto visual con Paulos, dejando deliberadamente una abertura para ser atacada. Él arremetió instantáneamente hacia delante y ella se echó a un lado, escapando apenas de ser herida con su espada. Luego, dando un giro, lanzó una patada sobre el brazo que sostenía la espada justo en el momento en que estaba totalmente extendido. El arma salió volando de su agarre, y una segunda patada lo derribó. Xena saltó enseguida, inmovilizándolo con un pie sobre cada muñeca y su espada en la garganta.

Permaneció ahí, jadeando con fuerza, mirándolo mientras la multitud gritaba "¡Mátalo, Xena! ¡Mata a ese bastardo!" Los ojos de Paulos se encontraron con los suyos, llenos de enfado y la humillación de la derrota. Pero no suplicó por su vida, un hecho que lo alzó un poco en su estimación. Una rápida estocada de su espada era cuanto llevaría asegurarse de que nunca volvería a asesinar, violar o aterrorizar a personas inocentes. Seguramente, si algún hombre merecía morir, era éste... aún así se encontró dudando.

¿Si mataba a Paulos, se convertiría en el monstruo que había prometido no ser? Gabrielle se consideraba a sí misma un monstruo por haber matado a Garron. ¿Pensaría lo mismo de Xena si mataba a Paulos? Dejarle ir estaba fuera de consideración, pero tal vez podría entregarlo a la justicia... si podía salvarle de estos ciudadanos con ideas de venganza.

Encontró exasperante la indecisión, y aunque ésta llevó sólo unos segundos, le costó caro. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó repentinamente un movimiento, y alguien gritó, "¡Detrás de ti!" Mirando rápidamente por encima del hombro, vio una maza dejar la mano de Anso y precipitarse hacia ella. Se agachó, pero era demasiado tarde. La bola puntiaguda la golpeó en un lado de la cabeza, y el mundo estalló en luz y dolor.

***

Después de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad... una dulce y cálida oscuridad que la sostenía tan suave y delicadamente como en una matriz. No había dolor en la oscuridad, ni miedo, ni pesadillas o sueños de ningún tipo. Sólo había la bendita paz de la nada. Pero tras un rato, hubo voces, y unas manos que la sacudían y tiraban de ella. El dolor regresó de nuevo y entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba la cara. Una voz la estaba llamando por su nombre, y de algún modo era una voz conocida... pero sólo había una voz que quisiera escuchar. Abrió los ojos y la luz envió más dolor punzante a través de su cabeza. No podía ver nada salvo un revoltijo de formas y colores.

-Gabrielle-dijo con voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro-. ¿Dónde está Gabrielle? Quiero a Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle no está aquí ahora mismo-dijo alguien a quien Xena reconoció lentamente como a Lydia-. He enviado a Salmoneus a por ella con un par de caballos. Deberían regresar pronto.

Por supuesto. Gabrielle se había ido. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? La oscuridad la llamó y Xena agradecida se sumergió de nuevo en ella. Esta vez llegó a un lugar mucho más profundo y permaneció allí largo tiempo, flotando en un suave mar de calma y olvido. Pensó que le gustaría quedarse ahí para siempre, que nunca querría dejar ese maravilloso lugar de tranquilo descanso. Pero finalmente las voces regresaron de nuevo. O más bien, regresó una voz, una voz que amaba, llamándola desde la oscuridad, tirando de ella, trayéndola una vez más al mundo del dolor. Pero cuando esta vez abrió los ojos la luz no pareció tan brillante, y había un poco más de enfoque en las formas a su alrededor.

-Xena, ¿puedes oírme?-ahora la voz tenía un rostro borroso enmarcado en oro-. ¡Por favor despierta, Xena! ¡Por favor!

-Gabrielle-susurró la guerrera-, has vuelto.

-Sí, he vuelto, amor. Salmoneus me trajo de vuelta y he estado aquí sentada durante horas, esperando a que despertaras.

Xena sintió sobre la mejilla la suave mano de la bardo y luchó por enfocar su cara, pero no logró hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-preguntó Gabrielle-. Resultaste herida en una batalla.

¿Una batalla? ¿Había estado en una batalla? Xena cerró los ojos contra el dolor que parecía haber dejado su mente en blanco. Pero el dolor no se fue y los recuerdos no llegaron. Una sensación de pánico la recorrió al darse cuenta de que no lo recordaba. Abrió los ojos y trató de nuevo de ver a su amante con claridad.

-Fue con un hombre llamado Paulos y otros tres matones-continuó Gabrielle cuando Xena no respondió-. Salmoneus me lo contó todo mientras cabalgábamos de regreso.

Paulos. Había luchado contra un hombre llamado Paulos. Xena atrapó esta pista y trató de obligar a su lento cerebro a darle sentido. Finalmente apareció una imagen. Un hombre barbudo, sentado sobre un caballo. Una cicatriz sobre su mejilla. Sí, se había llamado Paulos.

La imagen borrosa que era Gabrielle parecía estar mirándola más de cerca.

-Le derribaste y entonces fuiste golpeada en la cabeza con una maza-dijo-. ¿Recuerdas algo de esto, Xena?

Le llegó otra imagen. El hombre llamado Paulos mirándola desde el suelo, con su espada en la garganta. Ahora todo estaba volviendo a ella. Había estado en una batalla... una batalla que había querido ganar por Lydia. Pero había perdido.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-le dijo a Gabrielle. Parecía no tener fuerzas en absoluto. Apenas lograba hacer trabajar a su mente o alzar lo bastante la voz como para ser oída.

-Tienes un feo corte profundo y un gran nudo en un lado de la cabeza-dijo Gabrielle-. Lydia tuvo que cortarte algo de pelo para poder coser la herida.

Xena trató de llevarse la mano a la cabeza para notar la herida, pero Gabrielle cogió y sostuvo su mano con suavidad.

-Ahora no-dijo-. Puedes mirártela mañana.

Xena entrelazó débilmente sus dedos con los de Gabrielle. Tal vez estaba soñando. Todavía no podía creer por completo que la bardo hubiera vuelto. Había algo que necesitaba preguntar, algo que quería saber desesperadamente, pero el dolor era como una niebla neblina en su cerebro y parecía no ser capaz de pensar. Cerró los ojos por un momento y movió un poco la cabeza, tratando de aclarársela, pero nada parecía servir.

-Xena, sientes mucho dolor, ¿verdad?-dijo Gabrielle, acercándose y tocando suavemente la cara de la guerrera.

-Sí-murmuró Xena.

-Lydia dijo que tendría algo de té listo para cuando te despertaras. Que sólo tenía que gritar y la tendría aquí con él-la bardo se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de la cama, pero Xena usó toda la fuerza que reunir para aferrarse a la mano de su amante.

-No me dejes-rogó.

-Oh, Xena, cariño, sólo voy a asomarme un momento a la ventana-dijo Gabrielle-. Volveré, lo prometo.

La guerrera la dejó ir de mala gana, y luego oyó a Gabrielle gritando hacia el patio.

-¡Salmoneus! Está despierta pero el dolor es muy fuerte. ¿Podrías pedirle a Lydia que nos subiera ese té?

Xena cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la oscuridad llamándola. Sería tan fácil volver de nuevo allí, sólo deslizarse hacia ese suave lugar y terminar un rato con todo ese dolor. Pero no. Esta vez quería luchar contra él. Esta vez había una razón para estar despierta, a pesar del dolor. Abrió los ojos.

Gabrielle estaba de nuevo a su lado, sentada en el banco al lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano.

-Xena, ¿vas a ponerte bien?-preguntó. Había un tinte de miedo en su voz.

-No lo sé, Gabrielle.

-Estaba tan asustada cuando llegué aquí y te vi así... tan pálida y toda cubierta de sangre. Y luego te llevó tanto tiempo despertar. Debería haber estado contigo, Xena. Tal vez si hubiera estado aquí, esto no habría pasado.

-Eso no lo sabes-dijo Xena lentamente-. Por favor, no te culpes.

La puerta se abrió y Salmoneus entró y se precipitó hacia la cama.

-¡Xena!-exclamó-. ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me encuentro hecha una mierda, Salmoneus-dijo Xena débilmente.

La miró sorprendido por un momento, luego se rió y luego le dio una palmadita a Gabrielle en el hombro.

-Bueno, tan enérgica como siempre, ¿eh?-dijo-. Supongo que eso quiere decir que va a ponerse bien.

-Eso espero-dijo Gabrielle.

-Salmoneus-dijo Xena, hablando despacio y con algo de esfuerzo-, quiero agradecerte por ir a buscar a Gabrielle, ¿pero podrías volver en otro momento en que me sintiera más habladora?

-Oh, uh, por supuesto, Xena. Volveré mañana-le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo, entonces dejó la habitación justo cuando Lydia entraba.

La posadera cruzó rápidamente la habitación y puso una taza sobre la mesa. Luego, inclinándose sobre la cama, cubrió la cara de Xena con una mano.

-¿Cómo está nuestra princesa guerrera?-preguntó-. El dolor es muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

Xena asintió.

Lydia cogió una de las manos de la guerrera y puso los dedos contra la muñeca unos momentos.

-Bueno, de todos modos tu pulso ahora es un poco más fuerte-dijo-. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedes mover los brazos y las piernas?

-Sí.

-Estupendo. ¿Qué tal tu visión?

-Algo borrosa.

-Hmm. Bueno, creo que se aclarará bastante pronto. Esperemos eso, en cualquier caso-luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle-. ¿Recuerda lo que pasó?

-No pareció hacerlo al principio, pero después de que le contara un par de cosas sobre la batalla, dijo que lo recordaba.

La posadera asintió y se volvió hacia Xena, apartando suavemente el pelo de la cara de la guerrera.

-Te he traído algo de té que debería ayudar con el dolor-dijo-. Lo preparé fuerte porque tenía el presentimiento de que cuando despertaras tendrías un auténtico tremendo dolor de cabeza. ¿Crees que puedas sentarte y beberlo?

-No lo sé.

-Parece bastante débil-dijo Gabrielle. Se inclinó y pasó el brazo por debajo de los hombros de la guerrera-. Vamos, te ayudaré-dijo y tiró de ella.

El movimiento hizo que un nuevo espasmo de dolor atravesara la cabeza de Xena, y gimió bruscamente. Rápidamente Gabrielle se sentó en la cama detrás de ella y pasó un brazo a su alrededor.

-Puedes apoyarte en mí-dijo-. Yo te sostendré.

Xena se reclinó débilmente mientras al dolor le seguían una ola de mareo y naúseas.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo.

-¡Lydia, trae la palangana! ¡Deprisa!-dijo Gabrielle.

La posadera sostuvo la palangana delante de ella y Gabrielle sostuvo su cabeza con suavidad y mantuvo el pelo apartado.

-No debería quedarle mucho en el estómago-dijo Lydia-. Ya vomitó antes, justo después de despertar la primera vez.

Cuando terminó, Gabrielle secó la cara de Xena con un trapo húmedo y fresco.

-Xena, ¿recuerdas que te despertaste y preguntaste por Gabrielle?-preguntó Lydia.

-Eso creo.

-¿Y recuerdas que vomitaste?

-No.

-Eso es lo que pensaba. Perdiste el conocimiento de nuevo muy rápido-Lydia alcanzó la taza-. De acuerdo, ahora vamos a probar con el té-dijo.

-¿Crees que podrá retenerlo?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Eso espero. Lleva algo de menta, por lo que debería ayudar a asentarle el estómago.

Le tendió la taza a Xena, pero parecía increíblemente pesada y sus manos temblaron cuando trató de sostenerla, por lo que Gabrielle la rodeó desde atrás para ayudarla. El té se sentía cálido y bueno en la boca, llevándose el sabor de la bilis y calmando la aspereza de garganta.

-Creo que con esto estará bien-dijo Lydia. Luego se sentó en el banco y observó un rato en silencio mientras la guerrera bebía. Finalmente dijo-. Bueno, vaya pelea la de esta mañana, Xena.

La guerrera la miró.

-Sí-dijo en voz baja-. Siento que perdiera.

-¿Perder? ¡Xena, tú no perdiste!

-Pero Paulos... debe de haber escapado.

-¡Oh, no, no escapó! Pero por supuesto, no sabes cómo acabó todo, ¿verdad?-Lydia le sonrió.

Xena tomó otro sorbo de té. La cabeza todavía le latía dolorosamente, pero se sentía bien el tener los brazos de Gabrielle rodeándola. Y notó que la visión se le aclaraba algo. Por lo menos ahora podía ver la expresión en la cara de Lydia.

-Bueno-comenzó la posadera-, después de que apuñalaras a Paulos en el cuello y luego fueras golpeada con la maza...

-Espera-dijo Xena y alzó una mano. Estaba intentando pensar, pero aún era muy difícil. Había algo equivocado en lo que Lydia había dicho. Miró a la posadera con frustración, pero Lydia la miraba tranquilamente y parecía estar dispuesta a darle tiempo para poner en orden las cosas.

-Recuerdo estar encima de él-dijo Xena lentamente-, y tenía la espada contra su garganta-hizo una pausa-. La gente me gritaba que lo matara... pero yo no podía decidir si...-echó un vistazo a Gabrielle-, si matarle me convertiría en un monstruo.

-¡Xena!-susurró la bardo y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-No recuerdo que me decidiera-continuó la guerrera-, y no recuerdo apuñalarle en absoluto-tomó otro sorbo de té y miró a Ldyia por encima del borde de la taza.

-Hmm-musitó la posadera y lo consideró un momento-. ¿Sabes lo que creo que debió pasar? Creo que cuando viste llegar la maza y te agachaste, clavaste tu espada en el cuello de Paulos.

Xena asintió.

-Tal vez fue eso-dijo.

-Fue difícil de ver desde donde estaba, pero no creo que realmente le cortaras la garganta. De todos modos, había mucha sangre chorreando, por lo que le hiciste algún daño, en cualquier caso lo bastante como para evitar que escapara-se inclinó hacia delante y puso una mano sobre la pierna de Xena-. Aunque aquí está la parte interesante-dijo-. Nunca creerás quién terminó el trabajo por ti.

-Salmoneus no me contó esa parte-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Quién fue?

Lydia sonrió y aguardó un momento para alargar el suspense, luego anunció:

-Fue Dorkas.

-¡Dorkas!-exclamaron juntas Xena y Gabrielle.

-¡Sí! Al parecer, durante años acumuló en su interior todo el enfado y odio contra Paulos, y hoy salió todo. Tan pronto como tú caiste, Xena, Dorkas llegó corriendo, cogió tu espada y comenzó a cortar a tajos el cuello de Paulos. Para cuando la detuvimos, casi había separado la cabeza del cuerpo.

Xena cerró los ojos por un momento, y pudo sentir estremecerse a Gabrielle detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hay del otro?-preguntó Xena-. El bajo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Anso.

-Bueno, después de que arrojara aquella maza, un grupo de hombres que habían estado mirando llegaron corriendo, saltaron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearle-dijo Lydia-. Algunos de ellos tenían armas o herramientas, pero la mayoría usaron sus manos desnudas. Lo golpearon hasta reducirlo a una pulpa.

-¿Muerto?-preguntó Xena.

Lydia asintió.

-¿No había cuatro hombres?-preguntó Gabrielle-. ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos?

-Salieron corriendo de la ciudad-dijo Lydia-. Y puedo asegurar con certeza que no regresarán. En cualquier caso, sin Paulos ya no son una amenaza-hizo una pausa y fijó su intensa mirada en la guerrera-. Pero, ¿no ves lo que pasó, Xena?-dijo-. Tú nos inspiraste. Te vimos luchar por nosotros y de repente nos dimos cuenta de que ya no teníamos que seguir siendo víctimas. ¡Por lo que cuando no pudiste terminar la batalla, la terminamos nosotros mismos! Matamos a esos bastardos, y no puedo decirte lo feliz que me siento de saber que nunca más volverán a hacernos daño-balbuceó, se le ahogó la voz por la emoción y luego continuó-. ¡Qué regalo nos diste! Puedes estar segura de que la historia de cómo la Princesa Guerrera derrotó a Paulos será contada alrededor de las chimeneas de esta ciudad durante muchos inviernos.

-Lydia-dijo Xena tranquilamente-, nunca pretendí inspirar sed de sangre ni venganza. Esa no fue mi intención.

La posadera la miró sin hablar.

-Creo que Paulos merecía morir por sus crímenes-continuó Xena-, pero debería haber sido llevado ante la justicia y haber tenido primero un juicio justo. Creo que es la decisión que hubiera tomado si no hubiera sido golpeada por la maza.

Los brazos de Gabrielle la rodearon con fuerza. Luego sostuvo la taza ante los labios de Xena, y la guerrera tomó un largo trago.

Lydia permaneció en silencio por un minuto, luego dijo:

-Te escucho. Es tan fácil confundir la venganza con la justicia. Pero sólo quiero que sepas lo agradecida que te estoy, Xena. No puedes imaginar el peso que se ha quitado de mi corazón al saber que el hombre que violó a mi hija y asesinó a mi marido está muerto.

-Lo comprendo-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Siento lo mismo con el hombre que atacó a Gabrielle.

-Lamento tanto que resultaras herida-dijo Lydia-. Nos diste un buen susto, ¿sabes? Salmoneus y Elpidios te trajeron aquí. ¡Había tanta sangre! ¡Creí que nunca conseguiría detener la hemorragia!

-Las heridas en la cabeza-comentó Gabrielle-. Siempre sangran muchísimo. Cuando Salmoneus llegó hasta mí, aún tenía sangre en la ropa, y al principio creí que estaba herido. Entonces me dijo que la sangre era tuya, Xena, y eso fue aún más aterrador.

-Te limpié un poco, pero no estoy segura de si hice un buen trabajo-dijo Lydia-. E intenté quitarte algo de sangre del pelo, pero temía que pudiera lastimarte, por lo que lo dejé.

-Está bien-dijo Xena-. Siento haber causado tantas molestias.

-No, Xena, no fue una molestia. Fue una tarea de amor. Por mi parte, tu presencia aquí no ha sido sino una bendición. ¿Recuerdas cuando ese primer día te dije que algo bueno saldría de que estuvieras aquí? Bueno, pues es esto.

-¿El qué? ¿Este dolor de cabeza?

Lydia se rió.

-No, esa es la parte mala. La parte buena es deshacerse de Paulos. Y la otra parte buena es que vas a ponerte bien... porque realmente creo que lo harás, aunque deberás estar bastante incómoda por unos días.

-Y Gabrielle ha vuelto-dijo Xena-. Esa también es una parte buena.

-Sí-dijo Lydia, sonriéndole a la bardo-. Esa es una de las mejores partes.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dijo Gabrielle, abrazando de nuevo a Xena.

Lydia estudió a la guerrera por un momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó-. ¿Está ayudando algo el té?

-Sí, así es. El dolor todavía está ahí, pero ahora es más soportable. Y también puedo pensar mejor-Xena se terminó la taza y se la tendió de regreso a Lydia.

-Parece que estás recuperando algo de color en las mejillas-dijo la posadera-, pero posiblemente es hora de que te dejemos descansar un poco.

-¿Quieres acostarte de nuevo?-preguntó Gabrielle, y cuando Xena asintió, la recostó de nuevo suavemente sobre la cama.

Lydia se puso en pie.

-Apostaría a que estás lista para cenar algo, Gabrielle-dijo-. Puedo subirte algo de sopa de pescado y pan.

-¡Mmm, eso suena bien!

-¿Qué hay de ti, Xena?-preguntó Lydia-. ¿Crees que puedas comer algo?

-No mucho.

Gabrielle miró a la guerrera por un momento y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lydia.

-Te diré qué-dijo-. ¿Por qué no subes un cuenco de sopa bastante grande e intentaré de hacerle comer algo.

Lydia sonrió.

-Oh, y si ella no se lo come, habrá mucho más para ti, ¿es así como funciona?

Gabrielle rió.

-¡De acuerdo, descubriste mi pequeño truco, pero realmente estoy bastante hambrienta!

-De acuerdo, regresaré en un par de minutos.

Xena aguardó impacientemente a que Lydia se fuera. Ahora sabía lo que quería preguntarle a Gabrielle, y quería hacerlo antes de que su mente se nublara de nuevo. La habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse, y Xena podía oír voces en el patio. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. Eso significaba que había inconsciente la mayor parte del día.

-Gabrielle-dijo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Lydia-, hay algo que necesito saber.

La bardo se sentó en el banco y tomó la mano de Xena entre las suyas.

-¿Qué es, amor?-preguntó.

Xena dudó por un momento, repentinamente temerosa de escuchar la respuesta que debía conseguir. Pero entonces tomó aliento y dijo:

-¿Regresaste sólo porque resulté herida o para quedarte?

Gabrielle levantó la mano de Xena y la besó con suavidad.

-Regresé para quedarme-dijo-, si lo deseas.

-¡Si lo deseo! ¡Gabrielle, no hay nada que desee más!-hizo una pausa, y entonces añadió-. ¡Bueno, salvo quizás que dejara de dolerme tanto la cabeza!

La bardo se inclinó y besó a Xena en la frente, la mejilla y luego en los labios.

-Desearía poder quitarte tu dolor-susurró.

Xena sonrió débilmente.

-Yo también desearía que pudieras, pero de todos modos ésta es una agradable distracción-alcanzó a su amante y tiró de ella para otro beso.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle mientras se enderezaba de nuevo-, hay tantas cosas que necesito contarte.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Lo sé, pero por lo menos quiero decirte cómo lo lamento. Desde el asunto con Garron, he estado tan inmersa en mi propio dolor que no podía ver el tuyo. E incluso debo de haber empeorado el tuyo. Me parece recordarme diciendo algunas cosas bastante desagradables.

Xena apretó la mano de la bardo.

-Tenías mucho dolor que afrontar-dijo-. Entiendo el porqué no tenías tu encantadora forma de ser habitual.

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé cómo siquiera me aguantabas-dijo-. E incluso aunque he regresado, tampoco quiero que pienses que ahora todo es perfecto. Aún me siento confusa respecto a muchas cosas y hay mucho que necesito afrontar de algún modo. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón... No tengo que hacerlo sola.

-Estupendo. Porque quiero ayudarte, si hay algo en lo que pueda.

-Y hay algo más que debes saber, Xena-prosiguió Gabrielle-. Todavía no sé cuándo... o incluso si... puedo dejarte que vuelvas a hacerme el amor-se paró y bajó la mirada, tragando con fuerza-. Es tan duro pensar en eso ahora... es por eso que te dije que me quedaría sólo si lo deseabas.

-Gabrielle-dijo la guerrera suavemente-, creo de verdad que uno de estos días querrás volver a hacer el amor. Pero sé que tienes mucho que sanar, y que llevará tiempo. Puedo esperar a que estés preparada. De hecho-dijo con una sonrisa-, estoy algo aliviada de que no quieras hacer el amor esta noche porque, como sabes, me duele la cabeza.

Gabrielle rió y entonces la besó de nuevo.

-¡Tontita! ¡Me alegro tanto de haber vuelto!

***

Al poco rato, Lydia reapareció en la puerta. Las dos velas encendidas que llevaba sobre la bandeja de la cena le dieron a la habitación un cálido resplandor.

-He traído otra taza de té para Xena, en caso de que la necesitara más adelante en la noche-dijo.

-Oh, buena idea. Gracias-dijo Gabrielle.

-Y he traído un cuenco grande de sopa, media barra de pan y algo de aguamiel-hizo una pausa-. Lo que ahora me pregunto es si serás capaz de dormir en esa cama. Hay tanta sangre en la funda del colchón que creo que acabaré por tirarlo todo. Dorkas estuvo aquí un rato esta mañana, ayudándome a cuidar de Xena, y se ofreció a hacer una funda nueva. Cuando esté hecha, Elpidios puede llenármela de paja, pero eso no servirá de mucho esta noche. Pensé en poneros en otra habitación, pero dudo que Xena quiera moverse tanto-le echó un vistazo a la guerrera, quien meneó la cabeza.

-Estaré bien-dijo Gabrielle-. Estaremos bien; no te preocupes por nosotras.

-Creo que simplemente traeré una manta más para que puedas extenderla sobre la peor parte.

-De acuerdo. Eso servirá-dijo Gabrielle.

Lydia fue hasta la siguiente puerta y regresó rápidamente con una manta.

-Ahora, ¿hay algo más que necesitéis antes de que regrese abajo?-preguntó-. Creemos que esta noche tendremos una gran multitud porque la gente querrá venir a hablar de la pelea. Y, por supuesto, seguramente algunos se dejarán caer sólo para preguntar cómo está Xena.

-No se me ocurre nada más que necesitemos-dijo Gabrielle. Se puso en pie y tomó una de las manos de la posadera entre las suyas-. Gracias, Lydia, por cuidar tan bien de Xena. Debería haber estado aquí para hacerlo. Lamento no haber estado.

-Ahora estás aquí-dijo Lydia-. Eso es lo que importa-luego rodeó los hombros de Gabrielle con un brazo y dijo-. Gabrielle, quiero que me prometas algo. Si necesitas algo durante la noche... lo que sea... o si Xena se pone peor, quiero que vayas a buscarme.

Gabrielle asintió.

-Sólo cruza la cocina hasta la habitación en la parte trasera donde Lia y yo dormimos y grita mi nombre-continuó Lydia-. Tengo el sueño ligero y te oiré. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí. Y gracias de nuevo. Eres una persona tan buena-Gabrielle rodeó a la posadera con los brazos y se abrazarón por un buen rato. Xena las observaba, sonriendo.

-Buenas noches-dijo Lydia-. Espero que durmáis bien... las dos-añadió, mirando a la guerrera-. Posiblemente echaré un vistazo antes de irme a la cama, pero intentaré no despertaros.

-Buenas noches, Lydia-dijo Gabrielle.

-Buenas noches-coreó Xena.

Tan pronto como se fue Lydia, Gabrielle fue hasta la bandeja y cogió el cuenco de sopa.

-Esto huele muy bien-dijo, y se metió la cuchara colmada en la boca-. Mmm, también sabe muy bien. Deberías probar algo de esto, Xena.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos tienes que intentar de comer algo-Gabrielle tomó otro poco y luego dejó el cuenco-. Veamos si podemos apoyarte un poco.

Metió con cuidado la alforja y algunas mantas plegadas detrás de la cabeza y hombros de la guerrera, luego se sentó en el banco y cogió de nuevo el cuenco. Sacando una cuchara colmada de sopa, sopló para enfriarla y la sostuvo ante los labios de Xena.

-Ábrela-dijo con una sonrisa.

Xena se sorprendió al encontrarse con que la sopa sabía mejor que cualquier comisa que hubiera comido en días, y tragó con gusto. Luego se le ofreció otra cucharada, y también se la tragó.

La próxima cucharada acabó en la boca de Gabrielle.

-¿Sabes?-dijo la bardo tras un minuto-. Creo que antes siquiera de marcharme ayer sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Simplemente era demasiado testaruda para admitirlo-alcanzó el pan, partió un trozo y se lo tendió a Xena.

-Dolió tanto el dejarte-prosiguió Gabrielle-. Sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón o algo así.

Xena la observaba sin hablar, sosteniendo el pan sin comer en las manos.

-Creí que me sentiría mejor cuando avanzara el día, pero lo cierto es que no lo hice-dijo la bardo-. Simplemente seguí caminando, pensando en ti y preguntándome si debería dar la vuelta y regresar.

-Yo también pensé en ti-dijo Xena en voz baja.

Gabrielle la miró con ternura por un momento, luego de repente sonrió y dijo:

-Eh, ¿voy a tener también que darte el pan? ¿Estás demasiado débil como para llevártelo a la boca?

-Oh. Me olvidé de él-Xena observó el pan como si no supiera bien qué hacer con él, luego lentamente arrancó un trozo y se lo metió en la boca.

Gabrielle dio un buen mordisco a su pan y luego dijo:

-Creí que me dirigía a casa, Xena, pero no lo hacía. Me estaba alejando de mi hogar. Ahora tú eres mi hogar. Lo sabía, pero supongo que de algún modo lo olvidé. ¿Más sopa?

Xena asintió.

-Y otra cosa de la que me di cuenta-continuó la bardo mientras metía la sopa en la boca de la guerrera-era que incluso aunque creía que había estado pensando en algunas cosas, en realidad no lo hacía. Simplemente había estado durmiendo todo el rato por lo que evitaba pensar-Gabrielle dejó el cuenco a un lado y cogió la jarra de aguamiel-. ¿Quieres?-preguntó.

-Tal vez un poco.

Sostuvo la jarra para que Xena pudiera sorber de ella, luego tomó un largo trago ella misma. Luego, dejando la jarra, se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Cogió de nuevo el cuenco de sopa y le ofreció una cucharada a Xena.

-Bueno, pues ahí estaba yo-dijo-, caminando todo el día, pensando en ti e intentando decidir qué hacer. Entonces llegué a la aldea y cogí una habitación en la posada-hizo una pausa para tomar un par de cucharadas de sopa-. Y entonces la otra noche-prosiguió-, estaba buscando algo en el fardo, y encontré ese extraño atado en el fondo. No podía ni imaginarme lo que había dentro.

Xena se metió otro trozo de pan en la boca y masticó mecánicamente, pero no podía apartar la vista de Gabrielle. Entonces la bardo puso sus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre ella.

-Xena-dijo-, ¿por qué no me dijiste que mis pergaminos habían sobrevivido al incendio?

-Tenía miedo de hacerlo, después de lo que hiciste con el pergamino que te di.

Gabrielle la contempló por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, veo el porqué tenías miedo. Estuve bastante desquicidada por un rato, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tenías una buena razón para estar desquiciada.

Gabrielle bajó la vista hacia el cuenco y arañó el fondo con la cuchara.

-Toma-dijo sosteniéndola delante de Xena-. El último bocado.

-No quiero más.

-¿Estás segura?

Xena asintió.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle y se metió la cuchara en la boca. Luego tomó un gran trago de aguamiel y sostuvo la jarra para que Xena bebiera-. Me senté allí en mi habitación y leí los pergaminos-dijo-, y lloré y lloré. Y supe que tenía que volver. Difícilmente pude dormir toda la noche, porque estaba esperando a que amaneciera para poder volver a casa contigo.

Xena alzó la mano y tocó la mejilla de la bardo.

-¿Ya habías decidido regresar?-dijo-. ¿Incluso antes de saber que estaba herida?

-No sólo lo había decidido, pero ya había caminado cerca de tres horas en esta dirección cuando Salmoneus me encontró. Por cierto, que él y yo tuvimos una buena charla mientras cabalgábamos de regreso-añadió-. Estabas en lo cierto con él, Xena. Ciertamente tiene algunas cosas buenas que decir.

-Estoy en lo cierto en muchas cosas-dijo Xena con una sonrisa-. Sólo que no te gusta admitirlo. Pero, ¿qué te contó Salmoneus?

-Oh, sólo... no lo sé. Todo sobre la pelea. Y luego algo sobre cómo te culpabas a ti misma por lo que había pasado en la cabaña... hablaremos de esto más tarde-tomó un trago rápido de la jarra, luego la dejó y alcanzó las manos de Xena-. Ahora mismo sólo quiero decirte una cosa más y después podemos ir a dormir-dijo.

-De acuerdo.

-Esta mañana, después de que empezara el camino de regreso... llevaba un rato caminando y de pronto tuve la sensación de que algo iba mal. Y entonces oí tu voz, y decías "¿Dónde está Gabrielle? Quiero a Gabrielle." Y estaba muy asustada porque sabía que estabas herida, y también sabía que me llevaría horas llegar hasta ti.

Xena la miró asombrada.

-Es como cuando te oí gritar-dijo.

-Sí, es también lo que pensé-dijo Gabrielle entusiasmada-. Y ahora las dos hemos tenido la misma experiencia. ¿Qué crees que significa?

-No lo sé. ¿Que las dos tenemos un oído realmente bueno?-sonrió.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando y entonces se rió.

-Bueno, ese golpe en la cabeza no te ha quitado nada de tu sentido del humor. Creo que vas a ponerte bien, Xena-dijo y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la guerrera. Luego su cara se puso seria y preguntó-. ¿Quieres saber lo que creo que significa? Tengo una teoría.

-Sí, pensé que tendrías una-dijo Xena secamente.

Gabrielle no sonrió. Guardó silencio por un momento, luego tomó aliento y dijo:

-Creo que significa que tú y yo estamos conectadas a un nivel más profundo de lo que lo está la mayoría de la gente. Creo que significa que realmente somos almas gemelas-se inclinó y besó suavemente a la guerrera en la boca-. ¿Te gusta esta teoría?-preguntó.

-Me gusta cualquier teoría que vaya con un beso-murmuró Xena.

La bardo rió y se puso en pie.

-De acuerdo, ya veo que no vas a tomártelo en serio esta noche. ¿Qué haremos para dormir? Mira cuánta sangre hay en la cama-retiró las mantas e inspeccionó el panorama.

-Hmm. Bastante-dijo-. Y tú también tienes mucha-quitó algo de sangre seca del hombro de Xena y luego pasó ligeramente la mano sobre el conjunto de cuero-. Bueno-dijo-, ¿quieres dormir con tu traje de princesa guerrera, o quitártelo?

-Oh, pensaste que ese frase era chistosa, ¿no?

-Ahora mismo, nada parece muy chistoso. Pero de algún modo lo hace-sonrió-. Así pues, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Me gustaría quitármelo, pero no estoy segura de si puedo salir de la cama sin vomitar o desmayarme. O las dos cosas.

Gabrielle la contempló por un momento.

-Encontraremos un modo de hacerlo-dijo-. Veamos si puedes volver a sentarte un momento-puso el brazo bajo los hombros de la guerrera.

-Lentamente-advirtió Xena.

-De acuerdo-Gabrielle la levantó y luego la sostuvo.

Xena cerró los ojos mientras la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la bardo.

-Estoy algo mareada, pero no siento ganas de vomitar.

-De acuerdo. Intentaré hacerlo rápido-se sentó detrás de Xena y comenzó a soltarle el traje. La guerrera abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la puerta. Poco a poco, empezó a aparecer como el objeto sólido que era, y se le pasó algo de mareo-. Ahora saca las piernas de la cama-le ordenó Gabrielle, y Xena se movió lenta y torpemente para obedecer.

La bardo se sentó en el banco delante de ella, estudiando su rostro.

-¿Qué tal el dolor?-preguntó.

-Aún está ahí. No tan mal como antes.

-¿Se ha empeorado al sentarte?

-No, en realidad no.

-¿Aún estás mareada?

-Un poco. Ahora estoy mejor.

-¿Crees que puedes levantarte?

-Puedo intentarlo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle. Se puso en pie y se acercó más a Xena, luego se inclinó-. Rodéame el cuello con los brazos y sostente-rodeó a la guerrera con sus propios brazos-. ¿Lista?-dijo. Luego se enderezó, y tiró de Xena con ella.

Xena sintió que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo, le temblaban las rodillas y se aferró a su amante para equilibrarse.

-Sostente-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-. Sólo llevará un momento-en un momento deslizó las correas de cuero por los brazos de Xena, luego deslizó y sacó todo el conjunto, junto con la ropa interior-. De acuerdo, ya está. Puedes volver a sentarte.

Xena se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiéndose exhausta.

-No te acuestes todavía-dijo Gabrielle-. Deja que primero ponga sobre la cama esta manta que nos trajo Lydia-extendió la manta rápidamente y luego ayudó a la guerrera a acostarse.

-Tienes mucha sangre en la ropa-dijo Gabrielle, recogiéndola del suelo-. Mañana la limpiaré. No creo que vayas a necesitarla durante por lo menos uno o dos días.

-No, no lo creo-coincidió la guerrera.

-Y te daré un buen baño, con agua caliente. Y tal vez se nos ocurra el modo de lavarte el pelo sin sacarte de la cama.

-Cuidas muy bien de mí-dijo Xena con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es buena cosa que planees tenerme por aquí por un tiempo.

-Espero que por un largo tiempo.

Gabrielle comenzó a desvestirse, y Xena se movió más cerca de la pared para hacerle sitio en la cama. Después se quedó tendida contemplando el brillo de luz de la vela sobre la piel y pelo de la bardo.

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla la otra noche?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No. Tuve algo peor.

-¿Algo peor? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tuve una pequeña visita de Ares.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando.

-¡Ares! ¿Qué quería?

-Lo mismo que quiere siempre-dijo Xena con voz cansada-, que vuelva con él y sea su reina guerrera. Pero lo terrible de la otra noche es que casi dije que sí.

-¿Casi dijiste que sí?-preguntó la bardo con sorpresa. Se sentó en la cama, tomó una de las manos de Xena y la sostuvo con fuerza-. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Supongo que como era tan seductor, y yo me sentía... tan vulnerable-se llevó la mano de Gabrielle a la boca y le besó la palma-. Pero tú me salvaste, amor mío-dijo.

-¿Yo te salvé? ¿Cómo podía salvarte? Ni siquiera estaba aquí.

-Me salvaste al hacerme prometer de nuevo que no me convertiría en un monstruo. Justo en el último momento, recordé mi promesa y fue por eso que le dije que no a Ares.

-Xena...-dijo Gabrielle y luego se detuvo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-. Debí haber estado contigo-terminó en un susurro.

-Estabas aquí-dijo Xena suavemente-. Tu amor estaba aquí, y eso fue lo que me salvó. Ahora apaga las velas y ven a la cama. Estoy cansada.

Gabrielle sonrió y siguió las instrucciones de la guerrera. Se tumbó sobre la espalda y miró a Xena.

-¿Quieres que te sostenga?-preguntó.

-Sí-susurró Xena. Giró con cuidado sobre su costado y se acercó al abrazo de Gabrielle. Con la cabeza sobre el pecho de la bardo, podía sentir la cálida piel contra la mejilla y escuchar los familiares latidos de corazón-. He añorado esto-dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también.

Xena se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de su amante y luego se relajó.

-Lydia dijo que regresarías, pero no la creí-dijo-. Creía que te había perdido para siempre.

-No, me temo que no puedes librarte de mí así de fácilmente-murmuró Gabrielle y usó la mano libre para apartar el pelo de la cara de Xena.

-Supongo que no-murmuró la guerrera adormecida.

Ninguna de las dos habló por un rato. El pulsar de la cabeza de Xena se alivió poco a poco y comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo flotara suavemente, en algún lugar lejos del dolor

-Xena, te amo muchísimo-dijo Gabrielle.

La guerrea lo oyó, pero no pudo responder. Ya había sido reclamada por el sueño... un sueño tan apacible y puro que sólo podía contener el más dulce de los sueños.

**FIN**


End file.
